ENAMORANDOME DE TI?
by Sociedad de Timberas y lolis
Summary: no entendias como el podia ser tan diferente de su hermano... pero inevitaablemente, te enamoraste de el... es un Sagaxlectora, y los resumenes se me dan muy mal...
1. Chapter 1

ENAMORANDOME DE TI?

hola es mi primer fanfic, lo hice con unas amigas en ratos de ocio, se trata de un Sagaxlectora, espero que les guste, si llego a los cinco rewies subire el segundo capitulo

no entendias como el podia ser tan diferente de su hermano... pero inevitaablemente, te enamoraste de el... es un Sagaxlectora, y los resumenes se me dan muy mal...

Te encuentras en la clase de química, impartida por el profesor Hades, algunos de tus compañeros la denominan la clase del terror, ya que, al ser uno de los grupos más escandalosos de la escuela, logran ser callados con solo una mirada de Hades…

Te ubicas en la séptima fila a la derecha, contra la segunda puerta, y junto a ti, a la izquierda, se sientan Camus y Lucy… miras al profesor y vez que tiene una vena palpitante en el rostro, tú y tus compañeros miran hacia la última fila y comprenden porque Hades está enojado…

Otra vez Gray se durmió sobre la mesa escuchando música con auriculares…

Sueltas un suspiro y piensas que no hay remedio con uno de tus amigos… ya que el siempre, sea la clase que sea, se dormirá, y seguirá aprobando las materias, ya sea alcanzando apenas el 7… y no solo eso cabrea al de química… a su lado, Vica come naranjas y lee una de sus novelas ligeras traídas del Japón…

-señorita Kalahari…-escuchas que el profesor la llama, él ya sabía que aunque la chica leía su novela, entendía perfectamente que era lo que estaba dando- ¿podría despertar a Fullbuster?-pregunta escondiendo una orden, vez que Vica mira al profesor a través de sus lentes y luego a sus manos ocupadas, muerde la naranja y la deja en su boca, mientras que con la mano libre sacude al dormido

-Gay…-escuchas que dice, tú y tus compañeros ríen por cómo le salió el nombre a la joven y son acallados por Hades

-señorita Tsukino…-Hades intenta ahora con Ayame, la miras ya que está detrás de ti, notas como aparta su mirada de Shaka que se sienta a su lado y mira a Hades- ¿podría hacer lo que Kalahari no logro?

-yo me encargo profesor…-dijiste tú, sabias que si iba Ayame, no lo levantaría de buena forma, te levantaste sin notar las miradas de los gemelos de cabellos azules que se sentaban adelante, pero eres interrumpida por el timbre del receso-

-bueno, supongo que será todo por hoy… recuerden que el martes tendrán examen, a ver quiénes pasan el invierno…-dicho el aviso el profesor se fue y tú sigues dirigiéndote para atrás para sí hablar con tus amigos… giras la cabeza para adelante y notas que Kanon le dice algo a su hermano y se va, seguro a la cafetería a comprar las cosas, vuelves tu vista hacia tus amigos y le sonríes a Gray que se despertó con el timbre…

Él era un chico de cabellos negros y ojos celestes, tenía bien formado su cuerpo, dedujiste una vez que debía ser por el futbol, era guapo, amable, alegre, simpático y generoso… a decir verdad nunca lo viste enojado… él era la alegría del grupo… curiosamente, el venia de Estados Unidos, pero la materia con la que peor se llevaba era inglés… aun no entiendes como es que logra aprobar todas las materia fin del año… crees que es por las clases que Lucy le da…

-oye Gray- lo llamo Vica comiendo lo último que le queda de su naranja, mientras tú te sientas en su mesa que se encontraba vacía- Hades dijo que la semana que viene rendimos…

Vica Kalahari, tenía los cabellos de color vino, largos y siempre atados en una cola alta, y ojos agua marina, usaba lentes, ya que odiaba los de contacto, era una fiel amante de las naranjas y de las novelas ligeras o los mangas que Ayame le traía de Japón. Ella también era extranjera, de un país de América latina, pero no recuerdas de cual… era bastante distraída en lo que al amor se refiere, loca, amable, bipolar, impaciente e inteligente, inclusive era capaz de discutir con los profesores cuando tocan un tema que ella ama… pero la mayoría del tiempo, opta por pasar desapercibida… claro, si es que Gray o tú se ponen a discutir con ella de cosas biológicas… porque si no nunca los callan

-oh rayos-contesto el- oye Lu… ¿podrías enseñarme después?

-eh? Claro Gray…-le responde ella con una sonrisa tierna capaz de hacer derretir a cualquiera… cualquiera que no sea Gray…

Lucy Morello, una chica de cabellos blancos hasta los hombros y ojos del mismo color, ella tenía unas generosas medidas adelante, las cuales tus compañeros dicen ser entregadas por los dioses, babosos piensas tu… ya que, si bien tiene una generosas curvas, es inocente, tímida y tierna… aunque de inocente no tiene mucho, ya que, cuando puede, entre ella y Ayame le dan dolores de cabeza a Vica con su amor por el yaoi… tenía la costumbre de ronronear como gato cuando le acariciaban la cabeza, siempre que había un trabajo grupal se iban a su casa, donde su madre ya los considera sus hijos… y cada vez que alguien trata de sobrepasarse con ella, Ayame, Vica, Gray y tú, son los primeros en saltar por su cabeza…

-ay, Shaka otra vez me pidió la goma…- comento Ayame encerrada en su mundo, la miras y ríes, después de todo ella es asi…

Ayame Tsukino, una chica de cabellos rubios blanquecinos, recogidos en una cola media con un moño rojo en ella, y ojos verdes era bastante cursi con lo que respecta al amor y no perdía oportunidad junto a Lucy de relucir su adicción por el yaoi creando alguna historia que involucrara a los gemelos del curso, con lo que Gray atribuía su parte, porque siempre llegaba con reportes para las fujoshis, para el supremo disgusto de Vica. En el círculo de amistad, no era un secreto que la chica sentía cosas por Shaka, su rubio compañero de banco y siempre que le pedía algo, esta se dejaba en evidencia, pero al parecer, eso no le importaba, siempre era alegre, vivaz y tendía a exagerar las cosas o a gritarla, un poco, la mayoría del tiempo se perdía en su imaginación y siempre era reprendida por los profesores por completar trabajos en clases o hacer alguna locura junto a Gray, después de todo, él era su mejor amigo… además, de que era su culpa de que Vica se pasara las clases leyendo, ya que al ser de Japón, siempre que iba de visita le traía algo nuevo a la chica…

-y otra vez no se lo diste…-comenta Vica sin darse cuenta que es observaba por Camus desde su lugar

-¿no se lo dio?-preguntas a tu peli vino amiga y esta te asiente

-fíjate (T.N.) que tuve que darle un pellizco desde atrás para sacarla de su ensimismamiento para que se lo diera, y Shaka termino pidiéndomelo a mí…

-¿por qué no dejas de intentar salir con Shaka, Ayame?-escuchas que preguntan, ni siquiera necesitas darte vuelta para saber quién es…

-Por qué los gustos ella le, período, en el lío ... respondedores Saga-le agudo giro a mirarlo

- ¿Está usted Saga pregunta Vica?

-Usted ...

Ahí estaba Saga… no comprendías como es que era tan diferente de Kanon, con el menor te llevabas de diez, quizás por el hecho de conocerse desde el kínder y que a Saga lo conocías desde que volvió junto a su madre y su hermano, luego de la muerte de su padre, hace dos años, era arrogante, egocéntrico, fastidioso y siempre cambiaba de chica, sin importarle los sentimientos que esta podían guardar por él, eso te enfurecía, ¿quién se creía que era para hacer eso? Además, eras la única, aparte de su madre y Gray, que era capaz de diferenciar a ambos y te enojaban las veces que Kanon había sido lastimado porque los atacantes pensaban que era el gemelo mayor y este no hacía nada…

-ne Vica, después voy a ir a tu casa para que me prestes ese juego que me comentaste…-el comentario de Gray te quito de tus pensamientos y prestaste atención a tus amigos y notaste que Camus trataba de matar con la mirada al pelinegro luego de tal comentario… sospechoso, ya averiguarías que fue eso…

-mmm, no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer hoy…-respondió ella- debo quedarme en el club de química, ¿no es verdad T.N.?

-asi es-contestas sonriendo mientras acomodas la vincha que llevas en tus cabellos -…-

-ei!-escuchas que los llaman y vez a la pareja oficial del curso, son Aioria y Marín, pero quien los llama es Aioria- ¿se quedan en el club?

-si -responden tú y Vica a la vez, la parejita también formaba parte del club de química junto a ustedes, Camus y varios compañeros de curso… y por esas razones fuiste una de las primeras personas en enterarse de su noviazgo

-de acuerdo, el profesor dijo que nos quedáramos acá no más, que no vayamos al salón de química…

-mmm, entiendo… yo avisare a los demás- comenta Vica y vez que busca entre sus cosas si no tiene otra naranja guardada por ahí…

-volví-escuchas la voz de Kanon y giras a mirar a tu amigo, quien estaba susurrando algo al genio de curso y este solo hacía muecas

-Kanon…-llamo la chica a tu lado llorando- ¿me trajiste alguna naranja?-él sonríe y le pasa una bolsa con tres naranjas dentro, haciendo que los ojos de Vica se iluminaran…-¡Kanon, eres el mejor!-viste que sacó unas monedas junto a una navaja de su mochila, le dio el dinero al chico y corto un pedazo de la fruta para comenzar a tomar su jugo ante la divertida mirada de Camus… nota mental: deberás investigar más tarde que sucede…

-ey Ayame-la de cabellos blanquecinos lo mira y él le pasa un sándwich y ella repite la acción de su amiga

-oye Kanon-le llamo cantarinamente Gray -¿me trajiste algo?

-no, nada…

-¡que cruel!-viste que Gray sobreactúa llorando y todos rieron como ya era costumbre

-Lucy, ten-la rubia recibió lo mismo que Ayame y le pago, luego se dirigió a ti y te mostro eso que tanto te gustaba

-eh, ¡el yogurcito griego!-giraste y miraste sin entender a Vica- ¡que pachorra no te ataque! -escuchaste que hablo en su idioma natal –ah no ese era otro…

-en griego Vica, en griego-murmuraste y ella se pegó en cabeza

-lo siento, no importa…- dijo agitando la mano…

De pronto escucharon el timbre que anunciaba la finalización del receso y se miraron… ¿tanto tiempo había tardado Kanon en traer las cosas?

... ... ...

Amabas ese taller, pero lo único malo de él era que cuando salían ya había oscurecido, te despediste como siempre de todos y comenzaste a caminar… de pronto recordaste que la delegada de la clase había faltado al club… eso era extraño, ella nunca faltaba a una sola clase… decidiste ir mirando por las vidrieras, después de todo, todavía faltaban dos horas para que tus padres lleguen a casa… extrañamente, las calles estaban exentas de personas… siendo que siempre era bastante habitada, cuando ibas a cinco cuadras de tu casa, creíste ver a alguien que conocías y te dirigías a preguntarle porque no había asistido hoy, la clase había estado muy interesante… pero viste algo que te dejo helada…

Te detuviste y te escondiste…

No podías creer lo que viste…

Cuando notaste a la delegada del curso, Nachi, esta estaba cruzando la calle y de la nada, en la cuadra anterior, las luces de un camaro negro se prendieron y se dirigió con todo a la joven, atropellándola, entonces te ocultaste aunque podías oír todo lo que decían

-ya murió…-escuchaste la voz gruesa de un hombre

-asi es…-otro le respondió- de esta forma los Seferis aprenderán a no meterse con la mafia de los Karios… -no pudiste evitar recordar, los Karios eran la mafia más grande en toda Grecia, y últimamente estaban en juicio, y el fiscal era un Seferis, en otras palabras, el padre de Nachi… sentiste un sudor frio recorrerte la espinilla y tratabas de respirar lo menos posible, te quitaste los zapatos y comenzaste a salir en puntitas de pie aferrada a la pared, la casa más cercana era la de los gemelos que estaba a tres cuadras de ahí… solo necesitabas unos segundos para luego marcharte…

Pero la suerte no estuvo de tu lado…

Trastabillaste con una piedra que hizo el ruido suficiente para que ellos se dieran cuenta…

-¡¿Quién anda allí?!-el grito del de voz gruesa hizo que solo pensaras en correr y eso hiciste…

Aunque ellos te alcanzaron… contaste cuantos eran y si tenían armas… para tu suerte eran cinco y no llevaban arma alguna… sacarías a relucir las enseñanzas de defensa propia que tu padre te obligo a tomar y que luego tu continuaste por gusto…

El primero se acercó para darte un golpe en el rostro pero lo esquivaste, tomaste su brazo y lo torciste, este grito de dolor y el segundo y el tercero se acercaron…

El segundo hombre te agarro por atrás apresándote los brazos y el tercero trato de tomar tus piernas, lanzaste una patada derecha al tercero en la boca del estómago y este retrocedió, al de atrás, aprovechaste que tus manos estaban cerca de su entrepiernas y con tus manos lo golpeaste en esa zona sensible para los hombres, haciéndolo gritar de dolor, luego le diste un cabezazo y este te soltó cayendo al suelo, el cuarto quiso enfrentarte pero tú le hiciste una finta y terminaste por noquearlo, pero no contabas con que el quinto te pusiera el pie y te mandara al suelo, cuando ibas a pararte notaste que llevaba una navaja en sus manos… rayos, era lo único que pudiste pensar… adiós mamá, papá, chicos, fue bueno conocerlos… cerraste los ojos, pero no sentiste ningún impacto, cuando los abriste viste una espalda oculta por cabellos azules darle una golpiza al de la navaja, y luego al que le diste la patada, él lo noqueo…

-¿te encuentras bien?-te pregunto con un tono de angustia, rápidamente notaste quien era…

- ¿Saga?


	2. capitulo 2

_**Ohaio minna! Muchas gracias por los comentarios, realmente no pensamos que les gustara**_…

Muy bien… antes de dejarles el capítulo 2… una aclaración…

La razón por la que el mejor amigo de los gemelos se llame Gray Fullbuster es porque… una de nosotras es bastante fanática de él y bueno… como no teníamos pensado subir esto, le colocamos asi… además notaran que pusimos "…un joven pelinegro de ojos celestes…" una pequeña diferencia con el mago de Fairy Tail, además de que no se desnuda…

_**Araceli: ¡tenías que hacer que se desnude!**_

Ejem… ¬¬… en fin… otra cosa, leyendo como quedo luego de que lo subiéramos… me di cuenta de un grave error… por alguna razón, se editó mal y una parte no se entendía… y esto era en realidad lo que decía:

_-fíjate (T.N.) que tuve que darle un pellizco desde atrás para sacarla de su ensimismamiento para que se lo diera y Shaka termino pidiéndomelo a mí…_

_-¿por qué no dejas de intentar salir con Shaka, Ayame?-escuchas que preguntan, ni siquiera necesitas darte vuelta para saber quién es…_

_-por qué a ella le gusta, punto final, no te metas Saga…-le respondes cortante girando a mirarlo_

_-¿es Saga?-te pregunta Vica_

_-si…_

_Y creo que eso es todo_

Los personajes no nos pertenecen, a excepción de Vica, Gray, Ayame y Lucy, son de grandioso Masami Kurumada…

_**Victoria: ¡y yo quiero tercera temporada de Lost Canvas!**_

Ahora si… aquí va el capítulo 2…

Capítulo 2:

-¿te encuentras bien?-te pregunto con un tono de angustia, rápidamente notaste quien era…

-¿Saga?

-no me contestaste (T/N)-te dijo en tono acusatorio…

-sí, estoy bien, gracias…-susurraste hiperventilando…- Nachi…

-¿qué sucedió con Nachi?-te pregunto mientras se acercaba y te ayudaba a pararte

-la mataron…-susurraste sorprendiéndolo

-¿ellos la…?

-asi es, yo vi cuando la atropellaron…

-mejor vámonos de aquí… la policía no tardara en venir y no querrás verte en un lio contra la mafia…-te dijo y tu asentiste, ibas a dar el paso con el pie izquierdo pero un dolor tremendo te paralizo la pierna… y él se dio cuenta de ello- mejor sube a mi espalda…-te indico y no te negaste, luego el salió a correr, pero se detuvo…

Varios mafiosos se acercaban a hacia donde estaban, Saga se metió en un pequeño callejón con la esperanza de que no los vieran… aunque tres de ellos se dirigieron a ustedes dejándolos con pocas alternativas

-demonios…-escuchaste que susurro- ¿alguna idea de cómo despistarlos?

-ninguna… ¿tu?-preguntaste, realmente no podías pensar en ninguna forma de escapar de allí

-tengo una, pero preferiría dejarla como última alternativa… no te va a gustar…

-mientras nos salve el pellejo, lo que sea…-le susurraste

-ya rugiste…-te dijo y de pronto sentiste que te bajaba de su espalda y te acorralaba contra la padre colocando sus manos en tu cadera…

-oh rayos…-maldijiste al entender…-¿desabrocho un poco mi camisa?

-creo…

-¿tengo que poner mis manos alrededor de tu cuello?

-supongo…- suspiraste resignada y acto seguido se encontraban a unos milímetros de distancias…

-¿estas lista?

-ya solo hazlo, después de todo, mientras más rápido empieces, más rápido terminaremos…

-espera… cuando ellos…-escucharon que sus voces indicando que ya estaban en la esquina y él te miro pidiéndote permiso y tu asentiste, cerraste los ojos y luego sentiste la presión que imponía los labios de él sobre los tuyos… por alguna razón, no te molesto en lo absoluto… a pesar de que ese fuera tu primer beso…

-¡uste…!-dijo uno de los sujetos… -¡aquí no hay nada!- Saga te soltó un segundo y miro al tipo fingiendo estar enojado…

-¿se puede saber que hacen molestándome a mí y a mi novia?-novia… que extraña palabra, jamás pensaste que él podría llamarte asi… pero bueno, la situación lo ameritaba…

-l-l-lo siento, no fue la intención… ¿no vieron pasar una chica corriendo por aquí?

-¿cree que pondríamos atención a algo como eso, siendo que estamos ocupados?-fingiste un perfecto tono de molestia… y dedicaste una mirada de enojo al mafioso

-perdón… continúen con lo que estaban haciendo… y déjenme darles un consejo… no vayan tan rápido…-dicho eso, el hombre se fue dejándolos solos… Saga y tu esperaron varios minutos y escucharon como ellos decían que por ahí no había nadie, que solo estaba una pareja a punto de tener relaciones, lo que hizo que Saga te soltara por completo y tú a él, luego oyeron el ruido de una llantas y como se marchaban…

Ambos se dejaron caer al suelo respirando profundamente… recostaste tu cabeza contra la fría pared del callejón y una lagrima cayo de un solo lado

-¿te encuentras bien?- te pregunto el con un tono de preocupación

-un poco más y pensé que no la contábamos…-respondiste sincera- gracias, de no ser por ti, ya estaría con Nachi…

-no pienses en eso idiota-te dijo e hiciste un puchero mientras él se levantaba -andando, todavía tenemos que ir a casa…-asentiste y él se arrodillo, te subiste a su espalda y el salió a correr de nuevo para entrar a su casa, donde Kanon vestido con un delantal los recibió, pero al verte sin zapatos y con la ropa algo sucia y rota, cambio su sonrisa por una mueca de preocupación, Saga ignoro a su hermano, te llevo al living y te sentó en el sillón grande…

-¿pero qué rayos paso?-te pregunto Kanon a los segundos se escucharon las sirenas de la policía

-mataron a Nachi… ¿Dónde dejo mamá el botiquín?-te sorprendió el ver a Saga de esa forma

-¿Qué, qué?-replico, se quedó mirándote pensativo- están en su pieza, voy por ellas…-salió rápidamente, dejándolos solos, el gemelo mayor comenzo a quitarte la media y reviso tu tobillo…

-ehhh, lo que pensaba, te desguinzaste el tobillo…-te comento

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-mama es medica-te respondió Kanon que volvía con la cajita-solo hay que vendártelo y listo… mañana rajas al hospital y ya… no hay excusa para faltar después… jajajajaja

-Kanon-llamaste y él te miro, podías olfatear un olor a quemado- algo se quema…

-¡MI COMIDA!-salió disparado y Saga solo reía

-jaja, deberías llamar a tus padres… -te dijo Saga- quizás se preocupen…

-sí, lo hare…

-por cierto…-el empezó a decir, ya te imaginabas por donde iría eso

-eso nunca paso…-contestaste y el rio… nadie, pero NADIE, se enteraría que besaste al gemelo mayor…

Luego de vendar tu pie, ellos te acompañaron hasta tu casa, aun tus padres no habían vuelto, asi que estabas tranquila, además, los gemelos se aseguraron de ir a buscarte a tu casa a partir de ahora por las dudas…

Al día siguiente, no hubo clases por duelo, pero tus padres, luego de escuchar la historia, sin la parte del beso, te llevaron al hospital donde te atendió la madre de los gemelos, te coloco un yeso y te dijo que estarías asi durante un mes y que tendrías un mes en kinesiología… no lo tomaste muy bien, después de todo, tenías un intercolegial de básquet femenino… pero un buen golpe en la cabeza de parte de tu madre, que aseguraba un chichón tamaño Asia, te calmo y solo lamentaste tu suerte…

Al siguiente día, tu padre te llevo a la escuela en auto, donde te recibieron Vica y Lucy, quienes te ayudaron a subir las escaleras, viste que el ambiente era un poco tenso en el salón, después de todo, no se superaría fácil la pérdida de un compañero…

Pero en plena hora de biología… una cosa te pareció extraña…

-disculpa-te llamo una chica, asegurarías que era de un grado superior... ¿o quizá era de sexto? -estoy buscando a Saga… -dijo con un tono, que cualquiera que lo escuchara diría que era una creída

-se puede saber para que, no quiero gritar para nada…-contestaste, te intrigaba que podía querer esa chica con el gemelo mayor… sabias que Vica te diría tsundere si te escuchaba…

-es algo privado e importante… nada que una como tú deba saber… -viste que se cruzó de brazos, te encogiste de hombros y proseguiste… aunque estabas mordiéndote la lengua por contestarle al estilo Vica Kalahari… que estabas segura que sería algo como:

"Bitch please nena, el me salvo la vida hace dos días y me beso… Soy más important que vos, jaque mate señora cama elástica…

Y hacerle un zigzag con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda

-¡SAGA!-"la comodidad ante todo" pensaste, no ibas a pararte a buscarlo con tremendo yeso en la pierna…

-¡QUE!-te llego el grito de adelante

-¡TE BUSCA UNA DE TUS TANTAS GUAINAS!

-¡¿GUAINAS?! ¡SE TE PEGO LO DE VICA!

-¡YA ME DI CUENTA! Y VENI QUE SI NO ME VOY A QUEDAR AFONICA TAMBIEN!

-¿PERO QUIEN ES?

-¡QUE SE YO! ¡PARECE DE SEXTO!

-¡PREGUNTALE QUE QUIERE!

-DALE, A PROPOSITO ¿DESDE CUANDO SOY TU PALOMA MENSAJERA?

-¡HACE EL FAVOR! -ni modo, le debías el que te haya salvado, miraste a la chica y le sonreíste-quiere saber qué quieres…-quien te miraba algo sorprendida por la voz que te gastabas… jeje, para ser de tu curso debías tener por lo menos, una voz fuerte apta para gritar a tres kilómetros y que se te escuchara…

-quiero hablar de algo importante y privado con el…-dijo con arrogancia en la voz, dentro de tu ser, luchabas por no mandarla a la m*, como diría Vica

-¡DICE QUE QUIERE HABLAR DE ALGO IMPORTANTE!... ¡Y PRIVADO!

-YA VOY…

-dice que ya viene-no les importo que el profesor de biología estuviera dando clases, bueno, si la chica podía ir a buscarlo en horas de clase… pues, que más daba…

Pero eso si… ni el profesor se quedaría con ganas de saber que quería la chica. No podían escuchar lo que decían… pero si podían ver… tu no, porque eras interceptadas por las espaldas de todos tus compañeros que estaban pegadas contra las puertas, para ver si podían escuchar algo, pero miraban bien pegados al vidrio… Vica era la única que se había quedado en su lugar, mentira, Vica se acercó a ti y se sentó en cuclillas… podías ver que la chica se sonrojaba mientras hablaba con Saga pero este mantenía la cara impasible

-¿qué será que le está diciendo?-pregunto uno de tus compañeros

-¿se le estará declarando?-dijo otro, por alguna razón, sentiste una pequeña molestia en el pecho ¿Por qué? Quien sabe…

Todos vieron el momento el que la chica se atrevió a darle un beso en los labios…

-¡eahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-gritaron todos tus compañeros, de seguro ellos no lo escucharían, después de todo, tu salón eran los dos anteriores salones de arte… divididos por una puerta corrediza, que obviamente quitaron, por eso estaba la zona de adelante y la zona de atrás… y eran de pared gruesa que evitaba que afuera se escuchara que pasaba adentro, por esas razones los pusieron ahí…

Ser el grupo más escandaloso, tenía sus beneficios…

Otra vez sentiste algo en el pecho e hiciste una mueca que nadie vio… nadie, excepto Vica…

-ey Kanon-llamo Milo que también se las daba de chusma-esta va a ser la novia N°…

-creo que la 15…-respondió tu gemelo favorito, al menos eso creías…-o la 20, o 25… ya no recuerdo… Gray ¿tu si recuerdas?

-creo que la 40 Kanon, si es que no perdí la cuenta…

-¡que jugador!- alabaron tus compañeros varones…

-¿Están viendo lo mismo que yo? -replico una de tus compañeras, Shaina…- la chica va a llorar… ¿eso quiere decir…

-¿qué Saga la rechazo?-termino Gheist la oración de su melliza, los murmullos entre tus compañeros no se hicieron esperar… por alguna razón, te sentiste aliviada…

-demonios, chicos ahí viene, ¡a sus lugares!-dictamino tu profesor, era increíble cómo se podía dejar llevar… por el espíritu juvenil ¬¬…

Cuando Saga abrió la puerta de adelante, increíblemente todos estaban callados y, supuestamente, atendiendo al profesor que garabateaba en el pizarrón un intento de célula…

-¿qué sucede?-pregunto de inmediato, tú ahogaste una risa

-nada Kazantzakis, ¿qué debería pasar?…-le respondió el profesor-tú sabes que tus compañeros siempre fueron callados y atentos-sonaba tan serio, que si no fuera porque conocieras a tu curso, pensarías que estaba hablando en serio… pero ni el gemelo se tragó el cuento y solo partió a su lugar…

Cambio de hora…

-hey Saga… ¿qué dijo la chica?

-¿se te declaro?

-¿pidió tu teléfono?

-¿la rechazaste?

-¿saldrás con ella?-esas y más preguntas eran dirigidas al gemelo mayor, tu grupete estaba alrededor de tu mesa haciendo algo…

-vaha que hon hipohitas paa finir de fo escoharon afa…-escuchaste que dijo Vica con una naranja en la boca…

-¿qué?-preguntaron al unísono tú y Kanon

-textuales palabras "vaya que son hipócritas para fingir que no escucharon nada"-dijo Camus y Vica asintió ante la traducción del idioma Come-Naranjas…

-jaja-rio Ayame- ¿pero qué es lo que las chicas ven en Saga?…

-ef fejo facajado af tehef ed caeo seofo -todos miraron a Camus en espera de una traducción

-ah, el sueño fracasado de tener el cabello sedoso…-tú y tus amigos ahogaron la risa ante la ocurrencia de la de cabellos de vino…

-cierto, por cierto (T.N) note que la chica te hablo… ¿puede ser con arrogancia?- tu asentiste a lo que dijo Ayame, viste que Vica termino de comer su naranja y dejo la cascara en una bolsita que siempre llevaba para eso

-vos tenías que responderle… ¡Bitch please nena, el me llevo a caballito hace dos días! ¿Qué piensas que sos? Con el mismo tono de arrogancia con el que te hablo y haciéndole dibujitos con el dedo y moviendo el cuerpo… asi tenías que haberte respondido-

Oh, alabada sea tu manera de conocer como a la palma de tu mano a Vica… tus amigos empezaron a reírse ante la cara de "agrandada" que ponía ella -ósea, nene, yo soy re top, re fashion… -continuo ante las carcajadas de ustedes…

-¿qué están haciendo?-les pregunto Saga llegando con ustedes después de haberse sacado de encima a los chismosos

-nada nene, solo estábamos diciendo como (T.N) debió haberle respondido a esa chica, soy re top nene- dijo haciendo una L con ambas manos

-¿por qué?-dijo teniendo una sonrisa en el rostro- ¿Qué te dijo?-te pregunto

-la cosa fue algo asi…-ibas a responder pero te interrumpieron

-no, para-comenzo Vica- Ayame, vos haces de (T.N) y vos, Gray, de la mina… -la de lentes se llevó al pelinegro afuera del salón y cerró la puerta

-dale…-Ayame se paró y se sentó en un lugar delante de ti, mientras Gray, abrió la puerta, usando la campera de Vica como pelo…

-disculpa- actuó Gray mirando a Ayame de arriba a abajo con una mueca que daba risa- estoy buscando a Saga, porque viste, yo soy re top, soy una divina…-supuestamente echo su pelo para atrás, ninguno de los espectadores, léase ahora todo el curso, podía aguantar la risa por la actuación… además del profesor de matemática, Hermes, que había entrado, miraba extrañado el show que presentaba el bufón del curso

-¿puedo preguntar para qué? no quiero gastar mi vos para nada… -Ayame te representaba bien, pero sabias que se venía una… que ibas a querer matar a Vica después…

-es algo importante y privado, algo que una lúser como tú no de seguro no entiende…-se volvió a echar el pelo para atrás (léase la manga de la campera)

-asi, pues, bitch please nena, yo fui salvada por Saga, el me llevo a caballito dos cuadras y me vendo la pierna…-Ayame subió la pierna izquierda sobre la mesa y la apunto…

Error, la pierna que tienes enyesada es la derecha…

-jaque mate, señora cama elástica… pero que digo, seguro una sin cerebro como tú no entenderá un juego de inteligentes como el ajedrez…-continuo haciendo gestos dignos de las chicas agrandadas

-ay no- replicaste ante la supuesta copia- ¿porque hablo y me comporto asi?...-comentaste entre risas, giraste a ver a los gemelos y viste a Saga riendo tanto que se le notaban las lagrimitas… al menos no se tomó en serio eso que SI tenías pensado decirle…

-¡Saguita! ¡Te llaman!-continuo Ayame con su actuación, pero esta vez se paró y se apoyó por el banco…

-¿quién es?-apareció al fin Vica fingiendo ser Saga, ósea, tranquilamente ella podía ser la chica de sexto y Gray podía hacer del gemelo mayor, tenía el bléiser de la escuela azul puesto sobre la cabeza, a estas alturas todos, incluso el profesor, estaban sentados mirando que locuras se mandaban…

-es Ruperta-respondió Ayame y…

-ay Ruperta ábrime la puerta, Ruperta que te quiero ver…- comenzaron a bailar juntas el extraño baile del país de Vica… sus compañeros reían ante la actuación…

-ya -contesto Vica soltándose de Ayame y echándose una manga para atrás- quien es de todas formas…

-soy yo…-contesta Gray cantarinamente

-¿qué vienes a buscar?-

-a ti…

-ya es tarde…

-¿por qué? -Respondió Gray casi llorando

-porque me he dado cuenta que eres muy vieja para mi… dum… -y lo acompaño con un patada en el piso… hasta el profesor se reía, no podías creer que esos locos fueron tus mejores amigos, al fin y al cabo, nadie de los que se sentaban atrás eran normales…-y señoras y señores, eso fue lo que le dijo Saga y por eso la chica salió corriendo y llorando

-¡eahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-gritaron tus compañeros… Kanon se sostenía de tu silla y tú no podías parar de reír, sin darte cuenta de que Saga te miraba con una sonrisa…

-gracias, gracias- repetía Gray con las mangas al frente junto a Ayame y Vica- las funciones son los viernes de las 10:00 hasta las 10:01… jaja

-oiga Fullbuster…-llamo el profesor sentado en el escritorio- que piensas hacer cuando se reciba… -tu amigo parecía estar pensándolo, pero sabias que diría algo estúpido…

-estoy pensando seriamente en ser actor porno, profe -todos tus compañeros se rieron…

En otro lado…

-¿asi que a la chica no le sucedió nada?...-comento un viejo barbudo

-asi es jefe…-contesto un hombre sentado frente a el

-mmm, quiero que la vigilen… y en todo caso, si no le dice nada a la policía, no haremos nada, aunque hay que dejarle en claro algunas cosas…

-¿a qué se refiere?

-atacaremos algo que sea importante para esa chica… y si no aprende…

-¿se refiere a sus amigos y familiares?-pregunto

-asi es, y si no aprende, luego a su familia…-concluyo…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Konbanwa minna… muchas gracias por los comentarios… con respecto a este capítulo… pedimos disculpas, a decir verdad, el problema de la mafia no iba a durar mucho, lo colocamos porque nos agradaba y le daría un poco de sabor a la historia, queríamos terminarlo de una mejor forma, pero las evaluaciones y las lecciones orales de nuestros profesores nos metieron en un gran aprieto, y esto es lo mejor que nos salió… y la verdad no nos termina de convencer, pero queremos subir todos los miércoles aunque sea… asi que aquí tienen el capítulo 3… **_

_**Y como siempre…**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada… excepto los que creamos nosotras… jeje… **_

Capítulo 3:

Tres semanas después

Era un sábado cualquiera, todos se encontraban en casa de Vica… enfrentándose a sus dotes culinarias provenientes de Argentina…

-¡esta cosa me quemo!

-¿esto tiene yuyo?

-¡que no es yuyo! ¡Y te dije que tomes despacio! La puta madre

-¡deja de putear en español!

Y asi fueron las cosas en su casa…

Ya de noche…

-oigan, son las nueve ya…-comento la madre de Vica viéndolos -tres pueden quedarse a dormir…

-yo-comento Lucy

-yo- ahora fuiste tú… con tu pierna sobre otra silla

-y yo-hablo Gray…

-jaja-rio Ayame- como siempre los que se quedan en lo de Vica son ustedes…-ella comenzo a tomar sus cosas-

-oye Ayame-llamo Kanon- te acompañaremos a tu casa, ya es algo tarde para que vayas sola-sonreíste, él siempre se comportaba asi…

-no te preocupes Kanon, de seguro me encontrare con mis padres a esta hora, además mis calles son bastante transitadas…-por alguna razón, eso no te agrado, la calle de camino a tu casa también era bastante transitada, pero ese día no lo estuvo…

-está bien…-le respondió y Vica la acompaño hasta la puerta… luego cuando esta volvió…

-Kanon…-lo llamo y él la miro

-¿qué sucede Vica?-le pregunto con una sonrisa

-por favor, síguela de cerca…-él la miro extrañado, como si no le entendiera-

-las calles por las que yo cruzaba también eran bastante transitadas… pero el día que mataron a Nachi no lo fueron…-susurraste…-¿a eso te refieres?-preguntaste a Vica, quien te asintió

-¿por qué lo haríamos?- pregunto Saga

-y si sucede lo mismo que conmigo, solo que no haya nadie capaz de ayudarla… el hecho de que justamente estuvieras cruzando al frente del callejón fue pura suerte… si no, la escuela hubiera estado de luto ese día no por una muerte, sino por dos…-le contestaste y el hizo una mueca de disgusto…

-además, saben que donde yo pongo el ojo, pongo la bala… y realmente no quiero acertar en esto…-termino Vica con una expresión de preocupación jamás vista en ella

-vamos Saga, después de todo, nosotros vamos casi por el mismo camino…-viste que Kanon insistió, el mayor después de pensarlo, acepto…

-yo iré con ustedes por las dudas-viste que Camus se levantó de su asiento y se colocó su mochila

-yo me asegurare que Ayame vuelva tranquila y luego regresare…-hablo Gray, no era ninguna broma, lo dedujiste por su mirada… era la que ponía cuando se trataba de alguna de ustedes y él se preocupaba…

Ayame partió de la casa de Vica alegre, siempre era lo mismo cada vez que iban a la casa de la argentina, todos se quemaban con esa bebida típica de su país y terminaban pidiendo café… Vica se enojaba y tomaba sola todo el agua del termo…

Caminaba sin prestar atención de que una combi negra la seguía, se empezó a extrañar por que no veía a nadie en las calles… debía ser por el frio, pensó, de la nada se acordó que a una cuadra vivía Shaka…

Aún seguía preguntándose, que fue lo que sucedió para que el dejara de hablarle, hasta el año anterior, él hablaba de lo más normal con ella, pero de un día para el otro, dejo de hacerlo…

Y ahora por más que intentara entablar conversación, nada servía…

De la nada, oyó un fuerte ruido de una llanta colear contra el suelo y lo único que vio fue como esa combi negra se posicionaba frente a ella, de ella salieron varios tipos y solo pudo gritar, comenzo a correr en dirección contraria, pero los sujetos la agarraron con facilidad y la tumbaron contra el suelo…

Ayame comenzo a llorar y a gritar más fuerte, si era capaz de interrumpir a los profesores en hora de clases sin querer, ahora su voz debería de salir completamente fuerte… o al menos, eso esperaba…

-¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡cállate niña!-le grito uno de los mafiosos que la mantenían contra el suelo…

-¡DESGRACIADO, SUELTALA AHORA!-la rubia blanquecina escucho cinco gritos familiares y como ya no había peso encima de ella…

La agarraron de los brazos y la levantaron, ella cerró los ojos comenzando a golpear con sus pequeñas manos hasta que sintió que la abrazaban

-¡tranquila Aya, soy yo, tranquila!-Ayame se tranquilizó y se dejó abrazar por Shaka, el veía como los gemelos, Camus y Gray peleaban contra los diez hombres que quisieron agarrar a la chica… de la nada está comenzo a llorar y el comenzo a acariciar su cabeza para calmarla-tranquila Aya, no dejaremos que nada malo te ocurra… shhh…-el chico, estaba por entrar a su casa cuando oyó el estruendoso grito marca Ayame y salió a correr con todas sus fuerzas, llegando en el mismo momento que sus demás compañeros…

A los minutos, se vieron plagados de policía que interrogaban a los adolescentes y apresaban a los, inconscientes, hombres de mafia… también se encontraba el padre de Nachi tomando declaración a la chica que no salía del shock, abrazada, ahora, por su mejor amigo Gray…

-oye, Seferis-llamo Gray al fiscal de la policía- no puedes hacer esto en otro momento, Ame no está en condiciones de declarar-dijo aferrando más a la chica a su pecho-

-entiéndeme Fullbuster, no puedo pasar esto por alto, primero mataron a mi hija, ahora trataron de secuestrar a Tsukino… que más vas a hacer a los de tu escuela

-¿tú qué sabes? de seguro, la razón por la que trataron de secuestrar a Ame es para callar a (T.N) y eso lo has de saber…

-mejor que tú, créeme, pero no tengo otra alternativa…

-déjalo Gray…-susurro apenas la joven- de todas formas ya le dije todo lo que se…-agrego despacio, no parecía la energética Ayame de siempre…

Kanon miraba la escena con preocupación… y luego envió un mensaje a Vica:

_**Vaya intuición te gastas Vi… eran diez, y lo más seguro es que sea para amenazar a (T.N)…**_

La joven de cabellos vino leyó el mensaje y miro a su amiga… esos sujetos no se saldrían con la suya, primero mataron a Nachi, luego trataron de matar a (T.N) y ahora trataban de secuestrar a Ayame…

Les probaría a esa mafia griega, lo que el curso más problemático de toda la Escuela Nacional de Grecia podía hacer, sobre todo si contaban con una argentina criada en un pueblito del interior, acostumbrada a pelear con varones, que tenía un padre experto en destruir organizaciones parecidas y tres hermanos mayores en el Servicio Secreto e Inteligencia… le contesto a su amigo, elimino el mensaje y mostro su faceta de juguetona frente a sus dos amigas…

_**Mañana iré a hablar con mi padre, el podrá hacer algo, mientras, te pediré que hagas algo con los muchachos del salón y cuiden a las demás… no me gusta nada lo que presiento… y por favor, no digas nada de que me fui…**_

Kanon leyó el mensaje y se lo mostro a su hermano, Saga asintió en silencio… hasta el entendía que eso se estaba volviendo personal…

Aunque se sorprendió… que Vica viajara a su país solo por eso… significaba que se había tomado muy a pecho todo ese lío… ah, volvería a ver al señor Kalahari… al temible y respetado señor Marcos Kalahari… la destreza en artes marciales y combate con armas, de fuego y blancas, de Vica se debían al intenso entrenamiento que recibió de su padre, acompañado del hecho de que poseía tres hermanos mayores, que la embestían entre los tres para que ella desarrollara fuerza, y que siempre peleaba con los chicos del barrio… no era fácil ser una mujer entre hombres como esos… y también entre una madre que formo parte del ejercito…

El siguiente día se presentó lleno de nubes y con amenazas de tormenta… ese día, por obvias razones, Ayame no se presentó a clases, al igual que (T/N), a quien debían quitar el yeso, del grupo la única presente era Lucy, solo Kanon y su hermano sabían porque la megane no asistió a clases y no planeaban decírselo a nadie… lo más seguro es que la chica estuviera llegando a su país de origen para hacerle una pequeña visita a su padre…

Las clases se dictaminaron medio raras, los profesores que habían dado clases pudieron notar la tensión entre los hombres del grado desde que se enteraron lo sucedido con Ayame… desde entonces se mantuvieron callados…

Hora del receso…

Los jóvenes de (T/C) se encontraban en el gimnasio sentados en el suelo haciendo ronda…

-debemos hacer algo…-comento Kanon ante las miradas de sus compañeros

-esto se está volviendo peor-en esta ocasión fue Mu el que hablo- están haciendo todo esto para que no lleven a (T.N.) a declarar…

-es claro lo que debemos hacer-comento uno de los chicos- debemos cuidarnos mientras esos sujetos sigan fuera

-el problema es… ¿cuándo dejaran de estar libres?-interrumpió Ángelo -saben, si esto no se arregla… mi padre es jefe de mafia italiana, puedo pedirle que hagan desaparecerlos y nos dejen de romper las b…

-no son necesarias las malas palabras Ángelo…-interrumpió Milo-

-hay otra forma…-respondió Aioria-esperar que las cosas se arreglen, vía judicial…

-¿pero mientras?-dijo Gray-recuerden que, de la misma forma que fueron por Ayame, pueden ir por las demás chicas… y ninguna sabe defenderse…

-eso se arregla fácil- respondió Aioria- somos en total 40… veinte chicos y veinte chicas, cada uno se encargara de cuidar a una en especial y ya… después de todo, quien no sabe pelear entre los presentes… no por nada nos colocaron donde van los más problemáticos y peleadores…

-te recuerdo mi amigo- agrego Shaka- que esta generación, se CONVIRTIÓ en la generación del desastre… no porque seamos los más problemáticos nos pusieron juntos… fue el destino el que nos colocó a todos… sino Camus, Mu y yo no tendríamos que estar aquí…

-en eso tiene razón…-apoyo Shura-

-bueno, ya…-se introdujo Saga, quien se mantenía en silencio-solo hay que ver quien cuida a quien…-nadie se ofreció, no es que fueran cobardes, es que no se animaban a pedir a una chica en especial

-¿votación?-sugirió uno de los chicos…

-nah… ¿y si le decimos al de biología que decida?-

-la segunda-respondieron todos al unísono…

Media hora después…

-me toco mi Marín…-comento Aioria contento

-y a mi Shaina-dijo Milo con una mueca…

-¿porque el profesor me coloco con Gheist?-pregunto Shura

-a mí me toca Vica-dijo Camus disimulando su sonrisa

-Camus…-lo llamo Kanon-los mafiosos necesitan más protección que la misma Vica…-todos los varones sintieron un escalofrió al imaginarse a la peli vino enojada…

-suertudo, te pusieron con la más fácil… -dijo Gray- pero tampoco puedo quejarme, por lo menos, yo no me veré en la necesidad de armar un plan para acercarme, después de todo, es normal que me la pase holgazaneando en casa de Ame…-cabe decir que, a Gray, el profesor lo mando a cuidar a la Tsukino, aun con el sorpresivo enojo del rubio…

-pero para eso nos ha entregado el trabajo practico a propósito…-comento Kanon algo molesto… el profesor le había mandado hacer un T.P. de quince hojas, lo suficiente para que dure hasta la sentencia del caso de la mafia… y lo había pedido a mano, con las distintas letras de la pareja, cosa que obligaba el juntarse en casa de uno para poder hacerlo…

-no puedo creer que yo deba cuidar de (T/N)-murmuro Saga… su hermano estaba molesto por esa razón, le había tocado proteger a Lucy, mientras que a él le toco encargarse de (T/N)…

-tu tampoco tendrás mucho de que quejarte… después de todo, (T/N) se cargó a cuatro de ellos…-le contesto su hermano menor, al cual le llego un mensaje…

_**-¡lo logre!… iré mañana con mi papito a Grecia, el pedirá el caso Karios… ¡ten por seguro que todos caen presos! o muertos… mi papi a veces da miedo… U¬¬… **_

-jajajajajaja…-rio el gemelo menor-Camus, léelo…-le paso su teléfono… el chico palideció… si el padre de ella aparecía… no significaba buenas cosas…

Al día siguiente…

Disfrutabas de ya no tener que cargar con el molesto yeso, eras libre al fin de esa prisión, tu pierna pedía correr, saltar, pero sabias que no podías, no hasta que estuvieras bien del todo… miraste tu reloj, ya casi tocaba el timbre que anunciaba el inicio a clases, giraste hacia atrás, el último lugar al lado de Gray estaba vació… te comentaron que el día anterior Vica había faltado sin siquiera excusarse… parecería que hoy también faltaría, ya que siempre a estas horas ella solía estar en su sitio leyendo algo…

Viste que detrás de ti aún el asiento se encontraba desocupado… seña de que Ayame aun no llegaba, no te sorprendía, después de todo, ella siempre se levantaba tarde y agarraba la clase ya empezada

Viste como el profesor de biología, Poseidón, entraba al salón y saludaba a todos, dejaba sus cosas y se sentaba, miro su reloj y una de las chicas que se sentaban al frente pregunto

-profe, ¿qué espera?…

-a que llegue Tsukino…-contesto, ahogaste una risa, todos los profesores estaban acostumbrados a eso…-y eso será en 5… 4… -la puerta de atrás se abrió y te sorprendiste de quien estaba allí…

-lo siento, me dormí… -se excusó Vica dirigiéndose a su asiento en la última fila, donde se resbalo pero recupero el equilibrio fácilmente- ¡epa, casi compro terreno!-se dijo a si misma llegando a su lugar y sentarse…

-3… 2… 1…-oíste que siguió el profesor con su conteo cuando la puerta de atrás volvió a abrirse, ahora esbozaste una sonrisa al ver a la persona

-¡perdón, otra vez me dormí!- Ayame se dirigió a toda prisa a su lugar, resbalándose en el mismo lugar que Vica, pero cayendo con la pierna derecha doblada y la otra apoyada al piso… todos rieron, ella se acomodó y se dirigió a su lugar más tranquila con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas…

-muy bien, ahora si estamos todos… Kalahari, me sorprende de usted, pero no se preocupe, por ser la primera vez que llega tarde, no le pondré tardanza… Tsukino… me alegra que haya llegado…

_-diciendo eso me hace parecer Sarmiento_…- escuchaste que comento algo Vica, para luego bostezar, ¿qué fue lo que hizo a la noche para tener tanto sueño?… de la nada te llego un papel doblado en tu mesa… miraste quien podía ser, y no pudiste descubrir quien fue… lo abriste y te sorprendió lo que decía…

_**Tu pierna derecha, el raspón que Ayame se pegó en el suelo y la muerte de Nachi se pagan… esto se volvió personal, ellos terminaran presos o muertos… mi papito se hará cargo de todo…**_

_**P.D: no recordaba que los entrenamientos de papito fueran tan duros… … me dormi por su culpa…**_

Reconocías esa letra a la perfección… y al señor Kalahari también… bah, en realidad fueron solo algunas veces que fuiste a casa de Vica y te sorprendía el sentimiento de miedo y respeto que te inspiraba ese hombre, al igual que los hermanos mayores de Vica… pero si su pequeña bebe, como muchas veces llamo a tu amiga, le pedía hacerse cargo de esto…

De algo estabas segura…

Si el señor Marcos Kalahari, detective consagrado y reconocido internacionalmente, además de juez penal insobornable, tomaba el caso… lo menos que les sucedería a los mafiosos, seria caer presos…

Y si no lo hacían… los hermanos de Vica, tenían buenos contactos para hacerlos desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra sin que nadie se pregunte qué pasó con ellos…

-bien, chicos, tienen que hacer un trabajo practico de todo lo que esté relacionado con biología marina… son veinte preguntas, por clase me irán preguntando lo que no entienden y demás cosas… es en parejas y yo decido quienes harán juntos…-te extraño que diera algo como eso, después de todo, al de biología no que menos le gustaba era corregir… y digamos que corregir veinte trabajos prácticos… para él era mucho…

Hora del receso…

-¿qué pasa (T/N)?-te pregunto Vica con una naranja en la boca

-¿por qué me toco hacer con Saga?-viste que soltó una risita y no te dijo nada, solo negó con la cabeza… algo escondía, podías presentirlo…

-hm, creo que servirá para mejoren su relación… ¿no lo crees Lucy?-viste que la aludida les sonrió mientras hablaba con Kanon acerca del trabajo

Tres meses después…

Te encontrabas mirando un rato televisión, Saga se había ido minutos atrás, debías admitir que tu relación con el mayor de los gemelos mejoro un poco, solo un poco… habían acabado de transcribir la última cosa que el profesor les pidió y deseabas ya no tener que continuar con esa cosa… aunque descubriste que Saga no era tan arrogante como parecía, ni orgulloso, si un poco frio, era una persona que tenía bastante cultura y era divertido pasárselas hablando de cualquier tema en vez de hacer el trabajo…

-el caso de los mafiosos Karios por fin ha llegado a un veredicto final… aun con la sorpresiva noticia de que su jefe ha sido asesinado, no fue motivo para retardar lo que ya era sabido por todos… aquellas personas que formaban parte de dicha mafia han sido arrestados y serán llevados a una cárcel de alta seguridad en la isla de Creta… detective Kalahari, tiene algo que decir… después de todo, usted vino a Grecia para tomar el caso…

Sonreíste… sabias que eso pasaría, después de todo, el padre de Vica había sido denominado el tiburón índigo… terminaba por devorar a sus objetivos… agradeciste mentalmente a Vica pero te llego un mensaje…

_**-¿has prendido el televisor (T/N)? te interesara saber lo que el padre de Vica logro… esa chica, a veces da miedo, pero sinceramente, su padre me aterroriza…**_

Reíste al leerlo, Saga podía ser a veces gracioso, pero le dabas la razón… el señor Marcos, daba mucho miedo…

_**-oh yeah baby… te lo dije… en la cárcel, ¡te amo papito! ¡Es lo más! ¿Viste? Oh si nena…-imagíname haciendo mi bailecito de victoria :3**_

Esa Vica, era increíble cómo podía tener todas las características existentes… era la persona más completa que pudiste haber conocido en tu vida… pero realmente debías agradecerle el que haya hecho lo que hizo… esos sujetos sí que pagarían todos sus crímenes de ahora en adelante…

Tu teléfono volvió a sonar, esta vez era un mensaje de Ayame

_**-Eso fue por lo que nos quisieron hacer… se lo tienen merecido… mañana iremos al campo a festejar, te espero a las 9 en mi casa para ir después todos juntos…**_

Definitivamente irías, festejar que por fin serian libres, de la sensación de ser perseguidas, era gratificante…


	4. capitulo 4

_**¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Ohaio minna! Les traemos otro capítulo, sabemos que dijimos que actualizaríamos todos los miércoles… pero… ¡este es regalo porque estamos felices de que ayer nos entregaron nuestras libretas! Bueno… no tanto, otra vez "Vica" aprobó todas las materias, "Gray" raspo el 7 con todas… "Lucy" aprobó todo menos matemática (mendigoprofe) y yo (Ayame)… cinco aprobadas y cinco desaprobadas… ¬¬ Vica quiso matarme cuando vio mis notas…**_

_**En fin… a causa de nuestra feliciosa (¿) felicidad… les dejamos el capítulo 4… esperamos que sea de su agrado…**_

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada… nosotras solo hacemos que los personajes deseen no haber sido creados… ¬¬**_

_**Capítulo 4:**_

Todos se dirigían a la casa de Ayame, guiados por Gray, esta sería la primera vez que fueran a casa de ella… inclusive para ti…

No querían creer que Gray estuviera entrando en esa casa… era enorme, de tres pisos, grandes jardín delantero, con una pequeña fuente al frente… los portones se abrieron ante tu amigo y todos entraron…

A los segundos… Gray estaba en el suelo y encima de él había diez perros…

-¡fiuuuu!-viste que en la entrada llegaba Ayame y le silbaba a los perros, vestía una bombacha de campo, camisa blanca y botas, tenía el cabello atado en una trenza y una boina de color rosa, todos se impresionaron al ver a la chica luciendo las vestimentas, menos Gray…

-pero Ame, no seas asi… Maki, Muka, Maka, Mokie, Muke, Meka, Mike, Muko, Mako y Moka me están recibiendo como siempre…-te sorprendiste por el gran parecido entre los nombres…

-Ayame, ¿ya llegaron tus amigos?-apareció un hombre de cabellos rubios por la puerta frontal

-chicos ese es mi papá… y esta embarazado…-susurro apuntando a su gran panza… tú y tus amigos rieron ante las palabras de ella…-y si pa, ellos son y están completos…

-no, si vamos a estar partidos…-comento Gray y Vica giro la cabeza de tal manera que su cola de caballo golpeara la cara de él…

-¡Látigo Infernal!- bendito sea su cabello largo y atado… siempre dolía cuando te pegaba con el…

-jajajajajaja-su padre largo una gran carcajada ante los típicos comentarios de su hijo postizo…

Luego de dos horas de viajes en auto, llegaron al campo de Ayame, definitivamente, sus padres tenían bastante dinero…

Como aún faltaban varias horas para comer, su padre les ofreció ir a andar a caballo, cosa que no quisiste aceptar pero Vica termino por convencerte…

-vamos (T/N) no es tan difícil…-te decía Ayame subida en el suyo… claro, ella se crio en esto, obvio que sería muy fácil para ella… giraste tu vista… casi todos estaban en los caballos prestados, menos Saga, ¿por qué? quien sabe… enganchaste tu pie derecho en el estribo para poder subir… pero no contaste con que el pobre caballo se asustaría, te tumbara y saliera a correr… dejándote en el suelo quejándote por el dolor de tu pobre retaguardia…

-¡(T/N)!-gritaron todos bajando de sus caballos a rápida velocidad

-¿te encuentras bien?-te pregunta Saga ofreciéndote su mano, lo miraste y te sorprendió, el suave viento mecía con tranquilidad su larga cabellera azul, dándole un aspecto mágico…

Momento…

¿Viento? ¡Pero si no había ni una mísera pisca de viento!… giras a tu derecha, donde presientes que viene aquello que mueve el cabello de Saga…

Entonces te das cuenta…

De que Gray y Ayame se encuentran arrodillados, ambos con abanicos en manos produciendo esa ligera brisa…

-¡más viento sur! ¡Doblen los abanicos a 35° al sur oeste!-ves que Vica tiene una pequeña cámara en manos y tenía una boina negra en la cabeza… ¿de dónde aparecieron esas cosas?… no tienes la menor idea…

-¡a la orden directora!-le grita Gray moviéndose un poco junto a Ayame para seguir con su oficio

-¡bien! ¡Lucy, Saga necesita un poco de make up!-tu alvina amiga aparece con un poco de polvo y se lo pone a Saga en el rostro y luego se va…-¡bien! ¡Continuemos! ¡Luz, cámara, acción!

Tú y Saga no hicieron nada, ¡y ahora Gray y Ayame tenían un ventilador para que moviera el cabello del gemelo mayor! Que rayos es todo eso…

-¡CORTEEE! -aun seguías en el piso y Saga ofreciéndote su mano con una vena en la frente por las acciones de los demás…- ¡pero Saga! se supone que tenes que volver a decir _¿te encuentras bien?_ ¡Y pasarte una mano por el cabello mandándolo para atrás! ¿Dónde está tu sentido del dramatismo? ¡Se supone que tenes que conquistar a (T/N) con la mirada! - sinceramente, había momentos como estos, en los que deseabas matar a Vica… detrás de ella, Kanon tenía una mueca de molestia y Camus negaba con la cabeza divertido…

-tsk… no me jodas Vica-respondió el gemelo mayor y se apartó… y tu seguías en el suelo…

-¡cofcofcoftsunderecofcofcof!-tanto Ayame como Vica lo hicieron al unísono

-ay perdón… me agarro el vientito norte y me hizo pelota la garganta…-escuchaste que se excusó la de cabellos como esa bebida con alcohol…

-¡Ayame! ¡La comida ya está!- grito su padre desde adentro del súper rancho

-¡uh ya rugiste!- contesto Ayame mientras te ayudaba a levantarte

La cena fue amena… al menos, eso quisiste creer…

-¡PASA LA ENSALADA!-varias hojas de lechuga, seguidas de rodajas de tomate y luego una fuente vuelan arriba de la mesa

-¡GRAY, LA MAYONESA!-la pobre botellita que lo contenía, voló por cielos…

-¡AYAME, DONDE DEJASTE MI VINO!

-¡AHÍ TE VA PAPA!- primero un líquido violáceo, como los cabellos de Vica, volaron arriba de la mesa, luego la botella…

-¿NO HAY MAS CARNE?

-¡AHÍ TE VA VICA!-las carnes, las papas volaron seguidos de la fuente que lo contenía…

-¡SE CUIDAN!-escuchas que grita la madre de Ayame, por pedido de la adolescente, ahora todos se encuentran de camino a la laguna que está cerca de allí, siendo guiados por la misma dueña de casa…

A falta de más caballos, los gemelos debieron compartir uno, para tu supremo disgusto y el de Vica, porque Ayame y Lucy, no paraban de fantasear con el yaoi-twincest que podían armarse ahí… cada instante que el caballo, que compartías con Vica, se acercaba al de ellas, estas recibían golpes en la cabeza de parte de ustedes… Gray iba atrás de ustedes al igual que Camus…

-duele Vica, (T/N)…-comento Ayame tocando el pequeño chichón de su cabeza al igual que Lucy

-nos hacen bullying…-Lucy te miro haciendo un puchero

-no me hagas eso Lucy-respondiste -con Vica ya lo habíamos dicho… nada de fantasías yaoi frente a nosotras… además es incesto…-sentiste un escalofrió recorrer tu espalda por ese comentario, y no, no se trataba de la guitarra criolla de Vica que llevabas en tu espalda

-jajajajajajaja-reía Gray detrás de ustedes

-tú te callas, porque generalmente eres el culpable de que ellas comiencen con sus locuras…-dijo Vica llevando las riendas del caballo… los que rieron ahora fueron los tres varones restantes…

-oigan, miren, ahí está la laguna…-señalo Ayame con su dedo, te impresiono, parecía un lugar bastante tranquilo y el agua no era tan profunda… de seguro era por eso que Ayame les pidió que llevaran trajes de baños…-bien, chicas, ¡a deshacerse de su ropa!-indico y se deshizo de su camisa y la bombacha quedando en un traje de baño normal celeste, Lucy tenía un bikini amarillo, Vica lucia también un bikini violeta, jurarías que Camus casi se muere cuando esta se desvistió, y tu… tenías una malla blanco que no dejaba tanto a la vista… solo viste que Vica se rio y no le prestaste atención…

-¡Aquí vamos!- grito Lucy agarrándote del brazo y tirándote con ella al lago…

-¡seeee!-te siguió Gray con Ayame tomados de la mano… se te hizo escuchar un ¡click!... debe ser ti imaginación, pensaste… luego de ellos Kanon y Camus se tiraron sin problema alguno… pero como siempre… -¡vamos Saga! Es agua, no te va a matar…-dijo Gray sacudiendo la cabeza y lanzando agua a todas partes… oh, oh…

-¡al agua pato!-Vica empujo a Saga al agua por la espalda y luego se tiró ella -¡abran cancha!-

Luego de jugar durante horas en el agua como si fueran niños, salieron, se secaron e intentaron prender una fogata…

-¡Gray asi no se hace!

-ustedes cállense que yo sé lo que…

-¡oahhhh! ¡Se está prendiendo fuego el pasto!

-¡Agua!

-¡pero le estas tirando alcohol!

-¡Gray! ¡Dame eso!

-¡eres malo Saga!

-al fin… ¡es la hora de los cuentos de terror!... Ayame, estas temblando…

-¡achu! Parece que me resfríe Gray…

-ven acá tarada… que si el tío se entera que te enfermaste estando conmigo… me achura…

-¡Eh! ¡Yo digo achura!

-Vica, en algún momento se nos iba a pegar algunas de tus palabras…

-grhhh…

-¡achu! Gray, dame más sabana…

-quien iba a pensar que iba a refrescar tanto… acércate más, agárrate de mí brazo…

-¡click!

-Vica, ¡deja de sacar fotos!

-¿por qué? Quiero recuerdos…

-sí, claro…

-¿qué hacemos?...

-¿cuentos de terror?

-nah, que si no Lucy no nos va a dejar dormir…

-Vica…

-¿qué pasa Saga?…

-¿por qué tu padre vino desde Ar… tu país? ¿Acaso no vive acá?…

-nop

-¿están separados? Nunca lo contaste…

-bueno… públicamente… si lo están… íntimamente… aun no sé cómo es que sigo manteniendo mi lugar como la más pequeña de la familia…

-ehh, ¿por qué están separados entonces?

-por un pequeño inconveniente que sucedió cuando era niña… mis padres decidieron que era mejor que las personas pensaran que estaban divorciados… entonces mi madre me trajo a Grecia, y mi viejo, junto a mis hermanos ya mayores, se quedó allá… todo es por un asunto de protección para mi madre y yo… acá, en la loma del c*, diría mi abuelo, nadie sabe que soy hija de Marcos Kalahari, a menos que tenga algo que ver con mafias, tráficos de drogas y de armas, etc…

-entonces… ¿no están separados?

-nop… ¿a quién le toca ahora contar la historia de su vida?…

-Kanon… Saga…

-¿qué sucede Ayame?…

-ustedes nunca contaron porque estaban separados desde niños…

-eso es fácil, nuestros padres se divorciaron cuando éramos niños, cada uno se llevó a uno y cuando el viejo murió, volví con mamá y Kanon… fin de la historia…

-que cortante Saga… pareces tijera…

-no es algo que nos agrade hablar Vi…

-si tú lo dices Kanon…

-¡Vica!... ¿y si cantamos?

-¡Vica!

-ya sé que mi nombre es hermoso, pero tampoco es para que todos lo griten…

-Vica, ¿puedes cantar algo?...

-eh, Saga… no me lo esperaba de ti… pero si el público lo pide…

-¡ya hazlo!

-ta´ jueno (T/N), ya voy…

Vica saco su guitarra y comenzo a tocar una melodía tranquila… Ayame la miraba apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Gray, Lucy estaba aferrada a ti, mientras Camus miraba enternecido a la guitarrista, reíste para tus adentros, algo se traía con la chica amante de las naranjas… los gemelos estaban acostados en el suelo estirados…

_Casi, casi nada me resulta pasajero…_

_Todo prende de mis sueños…_

-¡en un idioma que entendamos Vica!-gritaron todos

-ah, me cagan un súper temon!... ya… ¿en qué idioma?…

-¿ingles?-sugeriste, después de todo, que no estén en vano las horas de esa profesora que solo ponía 7…

-bueno, una en ingles… (Na: les aconsejaría escuchar el tema, es Overcome de Within Temptation)

_Where are the heroes_

_In my time of need_

_Is my cry not loud enough?_

_Or have they gone all numb..._-a cada estrofa podías notar cómo los gemelos se tensaban más…

_They just tend to stand, out of the rain_

_Thinking but not acting_

_That they´re not to blame_

_Falling and crawling, a fight to stand up_

_Memory still haunts me_

_In the dead of night_

_Over and over, i fell so small_

_But one day I'll stronger_

_And you better watch out_

_I will overcome, your violence, their silence_

_Although, It can´t be undone_

_I will overcome, knowing that in not the only one_

_I will overcome, it´s the only way to carry on _

_Where are the saviors, afraid of the toll?_

_Sorry do my nine inch nails slash your soul_

_Such heroes, throwing stones_

_Straight at the one, who is standing alone?_

_Twisting and turning, is always the same_

_Truth is never honest when you're to blame_

_Pushing and pulling, your never give in_

_One day I wish you´re see you´re not so beautiful within_

_I will overcome, your violence, their silence_

_Although, It can´t be undone_

_I will overcome, knowing that in not the only one_

_I will overcome, it´s the only way to carry on _

_¡Run and run! ¡Run and run!_

_I will overcome, your violence, their silence_

_Although, It can´t be undone_

_I will overcome, knowing that in not the only one_

_I will overcome, it´s the only way to carry on_

_I will overcome… _

Termino tranquilamente el tema…les extraño a todos que Saga se levantara y se fuera, en cambio Kanon mostraba en los ojos una fuerte sensación de tristeza…

Vica te miro interrogativa, pero tú te encogiste de hombros, no sabías porque Saga se había ido… ¿el tema tenía algo que ver?...

-oye Kanon…-lo llamo Vica, pero él también se levantó y se fue por un camino diferente al de su hermano…- okey… ¿metí la pata y no me di cuenta? (T/N)

-a mí no me mires…-respondiste sinceramente- no tengo idea…

-bueno… no queda de otra… tú te vas con Saga y yo con Kanon…-dijo levantándose de su sitio y dejando su guitarra con Lucy

-¿por qué yo con Saga?-replicaste, no te agradaba la idea…

-cielito… estuviste tres meses haciendo un trabajo con el… es obvio que tenes mas afinidad con el que yo… y no quiero meter la pata, asi que más vale aseguro la partida yendo con Kanon…

-y a mí me mandas con el peor…-sentenciaste levantándote... aunque te quejaras, sabias que ella no cambiaría de parecer…

-ay si… te deseo suerte…-desapareció dejándote sola con los demás…

-suerte (T/N)…-te dijo Gray

-tú eres su amigo, no pue…

-a mí no me dirá nada…-sentencio- y creo que Vica se dio cuenta y por eso te envía a vos…

-pero por qué yo… está bien, estuve viéndolo todos los días, prácticamente todo el día… pero no creo que por eso vaya a decírmelo…

-te apuesto a que a ti si te dice…

-suenas a Vica…

-lo sé, pero también sé que tengo razón… a ti te lo dirá…-ni modo… al verte traicionada, te metiste a la boca del lobo a ver si conseguías algo…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ohaio minna! Muchas gracias por los comentarios**_

_**Y como siempre…**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada… excepto los que creamos nosotras… jeje**_

_**Capítulo 5: **_

Fuiste todo el camino farfullando maldiciones contra todo lo que se te cruzara…

-¿y donde se metió este tipo?...-comentaste con lo último de tu paciencia, la cual no era mucha…-lo que único que falta es que me haya perdido… ahí si la completamos…-decías sarcástica…

De pronto encontraste un claro en el medio de los árboles, al costado del pequeño lago… donde se encontraba Saga abrazado a sus rodillas… te sorprendiste al verlo de esa forma… parecía completamente vulnerable… por alguna razón… no te gusto verlo asi…

-Saga…-susurraste mientras te acercabas a él…

-¡largo!-te grito sin levantar el rostro…

-o-oye…

-¡que te vayas (T/N)!-volvió a gritarte, pero esta vez, notaste que su voz sonaba quebrada…

-Saga, ¿te encuentras bien?-ahora tocaste su hombro, pero él te obligo a sacar tu mano porque se paró y te dio la espalda…- no… tú no te encuentras bien… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Qué tenía el tema de Vica que te puso asi?

-¡no te importa!

-¡deja de hacerte el fuerte y date la vuelta, maldita sea!-tú también le gritaste, ahora es definitivo, gastaste toda tu paciencia…

Apenas él se dio la vuelta y pudiste notar sus ojos aguados…

-oy-e-e… -realmente eso no te lo esperabas…

-ya, hice lo que querías…-te dijo con voz queda y se dejó caer al suelo- ahora ya te puedes ir… -te dijo, eso es lo que querías, además, no tenías idea de qué hacer cuando una persona tiene deseos de llorar en frente tuyo… pero tenías una misión y no te irías hasta cumplirla… asi que te arrodillaste y lo abrazaste provocando que el tensara la espalda… -¿Qué haces?

-no es obvio…-contestaste con sarcasmo- te abrazo imbécil… eso se hace cuando alguien quiere llorar y no encuentra hombro para hacerlo…-al menos eso creo… guau… en estos momentos te preguntabas como es que podías lanzar todo esa… especie cercana a cursilería que nunca fue lo tuyo… en verdad te sorprendías a ti misma…

-no es necesario… vete…- una vena se marcó rápidamente en tu frente… tu, sacando un lado que no conocías y el comportándose como un idiota…

-ahhh… en verdad eres idiota… sabes, no tienes por qué hacerte el macho más macho de todos los machos machones mechudos (derechos de autor: German Garmendia ¬¬…) frente a mi… si querés llorar, llora…-palmeaste su espalda con la mano que más se acercaba a esa zona…- para algo tenes gente que va a estar ahí para vos…-comentaste- tu madre, Kanon, Gray, Vica -aunque no lo parezca- Lucy, Ayame, Camus… y los demás...

-¿y tú?-te pregunto, sentiste que lanzo una pequeña risa cuando no te mencionaste

-aunque la mayoría del tiempo me saques de quicio, te comportes arrogantemente y me des deseos de tirarte con lo primero que tenga en manos… también yo estoy contigo…-dijiste en un tono algo orgulloso… él se rio, y de la nada sentiste como tu brazo se humedecía… estaba hecho, tenías ahora a Saga desahogándose en tus brazos… ¿pero de qué? esa era la pregunta que rondaba tu mente…

En otro lado…

Vica estaba sorprendida por lo que Kanon le contaba… comprendió cuál fue su error y se prometió nunca más volver a cantar esa canción frente a Saga… aprendería cualquier tema con tal de no volver a causar lo que hizo…

-lo siento Kanon… -murmuro viendo como el menor de los gemelos tenía una expresión triste en el rostro- las heridas estaban comenzando a cicatrizar y yo… vengo a cantar eso…

-si lo piensas, es nuestra culpa por no dejarte cantar en español y mandarte a cantar en inglés… que es un idioma que manejamos más o menos…-dijo el peliazul sentado sobre una piedra…-por cierto... ¿a dónde fue Saga?…

-ni idea… (T/N) fue a buscarlo…

-¿(T/N)?-pregunto sorprendido

-sip, pero estoy segura de que nunca antes me habrá maldecido tanto como lo habrá hecho esta vez por mandarla con tu hermano… -la peli vino sonrió de oreja a oreja haciendo reír al chico

-no tienes remedio, ¿lo sabes?

-creo que esta es la millonésima vez que me lo dicen… sin embargo… Kanon… ¿a ti te gusta (T/N)?-pregunto, el peliazul quedo estático y tardo unos segundo en responder

-si… ¿Por qué?

-palabra de amiga-dijo y se puso la mano en el corazón- ella de seguro terminara con tu hermano…

-¿de qué hablas?...

-lo presiento Kanon… he visto como Saga mira de vez en cuando a (T/N) cuando esta mira a otro lado… además, ¿desde hace cuánto que no tiene novia tu hermano? Prácticamente desde que ocurrió lo de Nachi… y ella… no muestras muchos signos… pero te puedo decir con certeza, que cuando vino la muchacha a declararse a Saga, (T/N) se molestó… pequeñas cosas que luego se convertirán en algo grande… y tú eres mi amigo y no quiero que sufras… por eso te lo digo… -Kanon miro sopesando las palabras de Vica en silencio...

-vamos, los otros seguros han de estar preocupados…-dijo Kanon para dirigirse hacia el campamento con los demás… Vica solo lo siguió, ella cumplió, si él no la escuchaba, ya no dependía de ella…

Contigo y Saga…

Aun no soltabas a Saga, ni el a ti… luego de que se calmara un poco, te dijo lo que lo tenía asi… sin siquiera preguntar…

Te sorprendió que te tirara todo de una… no creías que pudiera haber peor persona que el padre de los gemelos…

-siempre que trato de acercarme más a ustedes, siento como si mi padre fuera a esperarlos en algún lugar y golpearlos para que se alejen de mi… cuando trato de mejorar, no sé porque veo el reflejo de él diciendo que debo pagar por sus errores y que me convenía hacerlo solo… detesto que suceda eso…- te abrazo más fuerte a el- me volví fuerte, bah, físicamente me volví fuerte, pero era débil de corazón… deje que él me manipulara, que me alejara de todos… incluso de Kanon y de mi madre… en cierta forma, la canción de Vica me recordó aquello y volví a sentir el fantasma del pasado…

-la verdad, no sé qué decirte…-sacudiste su cabello- solo que ahora ya no tienes que preocuparte… el ya no te hará daño…-comenzaste a soltarlo de a poco

-seeee… te confesare algo, cuando murió, estuve un poco feliz de ello…-te miro… los rastros de las lágrimas se borraban de a poco de su rostro…

-eso es malo, pero no diré nada, considerando todo lo que pasaste-terminaste y te levantaste, el té copio

-por cierto… no digas a nadie lo que ocurrió aquí…-te pidió, solo rodaste los ojos, Saga estaba de regreso…

-al igual que lo del beso, esto jamás ha pasado…-ambos se rieron, luego de un pequeño lapso de tiempo, volviste a hablar -pero me debes un helado…-sentenciaste y reíste, él también lo hizo, pero…

-vaya, no esperaba encontrarlos asi…

-¡WAHHHHH!

¡Splash!

La voz de Vica te sorprendió tanto que pisaste en falso y caíste en el lago… ellos se rieron de ti, e hiciste un puchero…

-no es justo…-te paraste apenas… Saga se sonrojo y se dio la vuelta y la risa de Vica se hizo aún más fuerte, miraste tu ropa y te diste cuenta del porqué del sonrojo del gemelo… y mataste mentalmente a la autora de tu estado actual que solo se reía… tu ropa se había pegado a tu cuerpo, además de mostrar el color de tu sostén… -¡no mires!-le gritaste al hombre presente…

-t-t-ten…-te decía apenas Saga dándote su remera, sin mirarte, quedando el sin nada arriba, ahora tú te sonrojaste… aunque no sabías porqué, si ya en la tarde lo habías visto sin remera…

-jajajajajaja… demonios, esto ameritaba traer la cámara…-comento Vica sonriente

-por cierto… ¿Qué haces aquí?-mentalmente la volvías a matar…

-ah sí…-ella miro al gemelo y junto sus manos- ¡PERDON SAGA! ¡Yo no sabía!... te prometo que no se vuelve a repetir… ¿me perdonas?

-eh?-tanto tu como él se sorprendieron de la reacción de la chica- no te preocupes Vica…-él se rasco la cabeza en signo de desconcierto- ya paso… fue sin intención…

-aun asi…-continuo ella…- lo siento…

-Vica ¿Dónde estás?-grito Saga y a ella le salió una venita

-oye, bipolar… ¿qué rayos estás haciendo?-murmuro Vica cerrando su puño

-has vuelto…-respondió el ante tu asombro- Vica, no te ofendas, no pareces tu haciendo esas cosas… mejor quédate con tus naranjas y tus pavadas…

-eres un…-dijo con un semblante que daba miedo- bah, no importa, de todas formas, necesito la ayuda de ambos…-cambio completamente a una sonrisa de lado a lado… tu reíste para tus adentros, no sabías quien era más bipolar… si él o ella…

-para que…-preguntaste saliendo del agua…

-bueno…-viste que ella se sonrojo un poco… que extraño…-Camus me… vi… a… na… ta…-cada vez hablaba más despacio y no se le entendía… sus lentes hacían reflejo con la luz de la luna y no te permitían ver sus ojos

-¿qué?-replicaron Saga y tú…

-que Ca… to… ita…-volvió a hacer lo mismo…

-Vica, no se te entiende…

-¡ahh! Que Camus me invito a salir con el…

Cri, cri, cri, cri…-a falta de presupuesto… solo pondré asi a los ¡famosos grillos!

-¡QUE!

-¿estás hablando en serio? -preguntaste… ella se dejó caer sobre una roca y asintió…

-ya era hora…-comento Saga

-¿cómo que ya era hora?-miraste al gemelo mayor en espera de una respuesta…

-bueno, si lo piensas, él siempre estuvo atento a Vica, se ponía celoso cada vez que Gray decía para irse a su casa, trataba de entablar conversación con ella, la miraba siempre- el enumeraba con la mano mientras que con cada cosa tu amiga agachaba más la cabeza…

-¡ahh! ¡Y no me di cuenta de eso!-ella se agarró la cabeza- como pude dejarlo pasar… se supone que puedo deducir todo lo que va a suceder y ni cuenta de esto…

-Vica, siempre fuiste un queso para el amor…

-no te confundas Saga-interviniste en defensa de tu amiga- es un queso, para SUS relaciones amorosas… te recuerdo cuánto dinero perdimos cuando apostamos que Aioria y Marín no terminarían juntos…

-con todo eso, mas algo de lo que gane con lo de Radamanthis y Pandora me compre toda los tomos de Bleach… ¬¬ -comento Vica recordando aquellos tiempos, que no pasaban los seis meses…

-lo ves… a propósito ¿para qué nos necesitas?

-bueno… primero-te apunto- necesito ropa, vos viste mi armario…

-es cierto… -quedaste pensativa… una vez ella te había mostrado su contenido… puras remeras, camisas-algo, muy poco femeninas- pantalones holgados, jeans, calzas, shorts… y esas cosas… pero ninguna pollera, aparte de la del uniforme, y tampoco ningún vestido…

-¿y yo?-pregunto Saga

-¿qué rayos haces en una cita?

-ah, eso…

-si eso…

En otro lado…

-Kanon, necesito tu ayuda…

-¿qué pasa Cam?

-invite a una cita a Vica…

-¡¿a ella?!

Volvemos con los muchachos…

-actúa normal, supongo que él tiene algún plan de a donde llevarte y eso… solo se tu… ya que, supongo, eso es lo que le gusta a él…

-¿con mis locuras y pavadas repentinas?

-con eso también-_supongo…_

-asi que actuar normal eh…-comentaste al aire- supongo que me servirá para cuando yo tenga mis citas…-miraste al cielo nocturno, perdiéndote de la mueca de desagrado de Saga y la sonrisa maléfica de Vica…

-por cierto… ya que estamos con temas románticos…-llamo la atención ella- ¿quieren apostar a que Shaka y Ayame terminan juntos?-ambos la miraron confusos- ay por favor… ustedes vieron cómo se puso cuando el de biología dijo que Ayame hacía el trabajo con Gray…

-y no te diste cuenta de la sonrisa que puso Camus cuando el profe dijo que hacía contigo-acuso Saga, ella se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada- y no, no pienso participar de tus apuestas… me quedare seco a este paso…

-yo igual-contestaste- la experiencia me ha enseñado a no apostar contigo…

-ah… son crueles eh…

-ya vámonos… -te acercaste ella- empiezo a tener frio…

-je, supongo que tendremos que pedirle ropa a Ayame…

-supones bien… vamos Saga…

-si mamá…

-jajajajajajajajaja

-cállate imbécil…

Ya en el campamento

-¿pero (T/N) que te pasó?- te pregunto Ayame cuando llegaron con ellos, supones que se sorprendió al verte con la remera de Saga puesta y a este sin nada que lo cubra arriba

-Vica llego de repente, me asusto y me caí al lago…-resumiste mientras tu amiga aguantaba la risa

-está bien, te buscare algo de ropa, mientras ve contra el fuego para que te calientes…-ambas partieron dentro de la tienda que usarían las chicas y tú te acercaste al fuego, viste como Lucy se dormía sentada y los hombre iban a hablar con Saga… lo más seguro, de la cita que iba a tener Camus con Vica…

Estuviste un rato, abrazándote a ti misma, ¿por qué Ayame y Vica se tardaban tanto en traerte ropa?… ahora que lo recuerdas, tienes un poco más de busto que Ayame, asi que quizás su ropa no serviría… la de Vica, quizás, y la de Lucy, obviamente te entraría…

-ya está, te dejamos la ropa sobre tu bolsa de dormir-dijo Vica ajustando sus lentes-

Cuando saliste, quisiste matarlas a ambas… te eligieron una remera de Ayame, la cual te quedaba un poco ajustado en los pechos, dejándolos un poco a la vista… y una calza de Vica, que te quedaba bien pegadita…

-Saga, mañana te devolveré tu remera, sino matare a dos personas hoy…-las dos aguantaron la risa y continuaron con sus cosas…

Ya en la hora de dormir…

-Ayame, Lucy… ¿Qué hacen?-preguntaste viendo que las dos chicas se juntaban contra el teléfono de Ayame y parecían escuchar algo

-shhhhhh…-te dijeron ambas y Vica se acercó contigo para ver de qué se trataba…

_-y Kanon le pone una pierna a Saga…_

Reconocías a la perfección a esa voz… definitivamente matarías a Gray más tarde… Vica te agarro del brazo y te señalo una extraña luz proveniente de la tienda de los hombres y te señalo con el pie una patada, ahí lo entendiste y te reíste…

-_y le mete la mano y… ARCO, ¡FUE ARCO! ¡¿PENAL?! NOOOOOOOOOOO… ¿y le zamarrea el pie? El pie y ¡GOL! ¡GOLAZO, VAMOS TODAVIA! _-tú y Vica resistieron las ganas de reírse ante la cara que pusieron las fujoshis por tal treta de su amigo…

-sabía yo que estaban viendo el partido desde el celular de Gray… -te comento Vica con una gran sonrisa… por ahora, no golpearías a Gray…


	6. Chapter 6

_**¡Yuhuuuuuuu! ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Nosotras genial… Argentina va a semis … y por eso… gracias a Higuain, les dejamos el sexto capítulo!**_

_**Pero primero… responderemos varios comentarios… ^Д^**_

_**Asalea19:**_

_**V: mmm, si entendí bien tu pregunta… es que querés saber que significa (T/N) no? ( ) eso quiere decir Tu Nombre... por ejemplo… ¿te encuentras bien Asalea? Asi seria… creo que me explique bien no?**_

_**Y: no, no lo hiciste… sos un queso para explicar como siempre **_

_**V: M… me hacen bullying…**_

_**M: ya, ya, no llores… bien, el siguiente comen lo contesto yo…**_

_**Tutuli80:**_

_**M: Gracias x comentar nos alegra que te... ¡A deja de buliniar a V! bueno cm decía nos alegra q te allá gustado, respecto al triangulo lo trataremos de hacer decente jejeje… **_

_**V: NO X QUEEE!**_

_**M: x si y punto besos y abrazos…**_

_**M: mmm V no nos olvidamos de algo?**_

_**V: mmm, oh nos falta el de libra!**_

_**M: es cierto **_

_**Libra-arkana:**_

_**M Y V: Libritaaaaaaaaaaaa, por respecto a tu comen del cap 2… ¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee temaaa te gustaría de Enrique? Cualquiera no hay problema alguno, le vamos a encontrar la vuelta al tema…. Vas a ver que si… ¬¬…eso es todoooo… **_

_**Ya saben… los personajes no nos pertenecen, son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi**_

_**Nosotras solo los explotamos en horas libres o en el chat :3… **_

_**¡Ah! Y otra cosa…**_

_**Este capítulo está basado en varios acontecimientos que sucedieron en nuestro curso el miércoles 11 de junio de este año…**_

_**Si, si… nos acordamos con fecha y todo porque se jode con eso todos los días y todo el rato… además de ser llamado "el día más raro de todos" (música de suspenso de fondo)**_

_**V: ya se, y si adivinan cuales fueron los acontecimientos que si pasaron y cuáles inventamos…**_

_**S: ¿vos decís?**_

_**A: no parece mala idea…**_

_**Y: ¿qe ´tan haciendo?**_

_**M y A: waaaa! No nos asustes asi**_

_**V: oigan… ¿me prestaron atención?…**_

_**Y: si sí… hace eso… ¿Qué dijo?**_

_**M: ahhh… por qué no? Chicas, las retamos a eso que dijo V… si quieren claro…**_

_**Capítulo 6: miércoles de locura**_

Era un miércoles como cualquier otro. Al menos eso pensabas cuando ibas al colegio… porque, con lo que paso, podías denominarlo el día más bizarro de toda tu existencia…

Cuando Hades, en la semana anterior, dijo que viajaría y no tendrían con él por toda la semana, sabías que volverían a tener varias, por no decir muchas, llamadas de atención…

Toda la locura comenzo, cuando Gray y Ayame, muertos de frio, decidieron hacer un vidrio a lo pobre para cubrir el sitio donde uno de los pequeños vidrios, que poseía la puerta, faltaba…

Varios chicos que se sentaban en los primeros lugares: Radamanthis, Minos y Aiacos, que iban siempre atrás a molestar al Fullbuster, comenzaron a querer romper los pedazos de papel que cubrían el lugar faltante de vidrio…

Aun a sabiendas de la poca paciencia de ambos…

Vica siempre trataba de calmarlos, y esta no fue la excepción, pero había un factor con el que no contaba… y ese era que los tres molestos de la clase fueran a sentarse atrás…

La pobre se la había pasado, junto a Lucy y a ti, toda la hora de biología y geografía, tratando de que ambos chicos no respondieran ante las molestias de los demás. Después de todo, nadie quería que la profesora tutora les quitara sus ratos libres de profesores…

En el receso, todo iba completamente bien… hasta que…

-chicos, en la cafetería están regalando café…-llego Kanon con tres vasos junto a su hermano, que llevaba la misma cantidad… ellos repartieron los vasos entre ustedes, pero Saga decidió darle su vaso a Camus e ir a buscar uno para él y Gray haría lo mismo… tu decidiste acompañarlos para ver que más había allí, después de todo, siempre era Kanon el que bajaba las escaleras para ir a la cafetería…

Allí empezaron a suceder las cosas…

Cuando iban bajando, tres chicos de grados superiores subían… a uno lo reconociste como el hermano mayor de Milo, Kardia… y si Kardia estaba allí… Degél, el hermano mayor de Camus, también debía estar… el otro chico era bastante parecido a Ángelo…

-vaya, vaya, pero que bella ragazza tenemos aquí…-dijo el que no conocías tomando uno de tus mechones, Gray y Saga giraron sus rostros algo molestos

-Manigoldo… déjala…-viste que sentencio Degél ajustando sus lentes

-no molestes cuatro-ojos -le dijo y te volvió a mirar- como es tu nombre… bella ragazza -miraste de soslayo a tu dos amigos y viste que Gray retenía del brazo a Saga, quien tenía una mueca de disgusto en su rostro. Dentro tuyo, sentiste a tu corazón empezar a dar saltito de alegría… sin entender porque…

-mi nombre es (T/N)…

-¿(T/N)?-murmuro -es un hermoso nombre para una hermosa chica como tú… mi nombre es Manigoldo preciosa… hay algo más que deba saber de tan bella dama…

-asi es…-respondiste, sonriendo con malicia- que fui entrenada en toda clase de artes marciales y si no me sueltas, te romperé el brazo…

-ehhh… tienes coraje ragazza, me agrada… -siseo, al parecer tu jugada no salió como esperabas- quisiera hacerte mi esposa en un futuro…

-¡YA CIERRA EL PICO Y ALEJATE DE ELLA!-grito Saga y le dio tal trompada que se escuchó hasta arriba y que lo tumbo contra las escaleras. Te sorprendiste sin entender exactamente qué había pasado- ¿estás bien?- te miro y asentiste

-¡Kazantzakis! -oh rayos, aquella voz era de la preceptora, los tres miraron hacia arriba, y allí estaba ella mirándolos… -¿Qué sucedió?

-Manigoldo estaba molestando a (T/A) señora Sandra -hablo Degél, Kardia reía a su lado y Manigoldo maldecía al francés

-mmm… (T/A) ¿Eso es cierto?-te miro en espera de una respuesta

-asi es señora… Saga solo trato de defenderme… -defendiste al mayor de los gemelos -no quería que… -miraste con malicia al chico que te había molestado -quien sea que fuera, me molestara- sí, ya sabias que se llamaba Manigoldo, pero un poco de malicia no le hacía mal a nadie…

-mmm, ya veo… Di Bardecci -lamo al chico golpeado, ¿ese no era el apellido de Ángelo?- ven conmigo a hablar con la rectora acerca de sobrepasarte con alumnas de grados inferiores, y usted… Kazantzakis… -miro a Saga, tragaste saliva de lo que pudieran hacerle al gemelo- por ser la primera vez, lo dejare pasar. Pero que no se vuelva a repetir… -dijo yéndose, siendo acompañada por el peliazul mientras tú y tus amigos esbozaban una gran sonrisa. Luego de eso, fueron hasta la cafetería.

Donde había una guerra de comida y varios profesores gritando… asi que decidieron volver a su salón sin lograr su cometido…

Luego tuvieron que ver el rostro del profesor de matemática. Quien explico la regla de los polinomios… y tanto Gray como Ayame casi lloran porque entendieron a la perfección como debían hacer cada cosa…

Y la alegría de Gray fue aún mayor, porque Hermes lo mando a hacer el cálculo en la pizarra… ¬¬…

Luego… vino lo más bizarro de todo…

-¡ya quieres callarte Radamanthis!-grito Gray al rubio que no paraba de molestar a Ayame… te sorprendió la vena en su rostro, por alguna razón… nadie se atrevió a intervenir

-oye Fullbuster, a ti no te hago nada, no te metas…- le contesto, todos tenían los mismos deseos que los de Gray, que ese rubio oxigenado se callara la boca…

-¡me meto porque estas molestando a mi amiga rubio oxigenado! -le respondió, viste como Radamanthis lanzo un golpe hacia Gray, pero él lo esquivo y lo agarró del cuello de la camisa, le ensarto una piña y lo mando al pasillo, donde los agarro la preceptora y quedaron estáticos… de la nada, ambos comenzaron a cantar

-bailar pegados es bailar… -y bailaban juntos ante la acusatoria mirada de Sandra…

Ustedes, dentro del salón, estaban muriéndose de la risa y algunos ya estaban en el piso agarrándose del estómago…

-Fullbuster, Wybern… -escucharon que llamo la señora, ustedes se callaron y se pegaron a la puerta- sus demás compañeros están dando clases… con la rectora, los dos, a firmar el Libro Negro…

-señora, solo estábamos bailando…-alego Gray

-¿y porque Wibern tiene morado el ojo?

-uhhhh, acá se jodieron los dos -comento Kanon, tú lo miraste y asentiste

-es que el boludo se cayó, señora… -siguió Gray, todo con tal de no firmar ese conocido Libro por el…

-¿qué es ese vocabulario?

-perdón señora…

-eso no cambia el hecho de que vi cuando trataste de volver a golpearlo Fullbuster. Los dos van o yo los llevo…

-ya vamos Sandrita hermosa… -y todos vieron como los dos chicos desaparecían casi corriendo por las escaleras. Todo con tal de que Sandrita no se enoje…

-y ustedes… -todos tensaron la espalda- dejen de espiar y hagan algo más productivo, que después tienen física… -vieron como ella se fue y ustedes volvían a sus lugares…

-Sandrita sí que da miedo… -comentaste a tus amigos

-ni lo menciones…

-¿recuerdan la historia del chico que vio a Sandra enojada y no volvió a ser el mismo?...-dijo Ayame- ¡achu!

-todavía no se te pasa la gripe… -hablo Vica, viste que tenía su naranja cortada en dos y estaba en el arduo trabajo de comer un pedazo. Cada vez que se daba cuenta que Camus la miraba, se sonrojaba un poco y volvía a la normalidad… te miraste con Saga y el pareció también notarlo, ambos se dieron una sonrisa cómplice. Aún faltaba tres días para la cita de ellos…

-no, aun no…-Ayame se desperezo y la miraste, realmente estaba destrozada… la nariz roja y los ojos entrecerrados en seña de cansancio…

¡Clanck!

Todos giraron a ver a la puerta de atrás, que estaba trabada, y allí había un chico tratando de entrar. Ayame, al estar más cerca, se paró y le abrió la puerta. Encontrándose con el hermano mayor de Shaka y…

-ay, este está más lindo que el hermano… -se le escapo el inocente comentario

-¡EAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-gritaron todos ustedes y vieron como Ayame y Asmita, hermano de Shaka, se sonrojaban… el mayor le tiro una llaves a su hermano y se fue…

-¡SHAKA, TU HERMANO TE LA ESTA POR ROBAR!-viste que grito Vica sacándose los anteojos por las lágrimas que se le escapaban… a ti ya te dolían los cachetes y el estómago de tanto reírte todo el rato

-¡SHAKA, ESO ES UNA LLAVE, NO UN CUCHILLO! ¡NO TE CORTES LAS VENAS!-ahora grito Kanon, viendo como el rubio apretaba las llaves contra una de sus muñecas. Las risas empeoraron allí… hasta que…

-¡HEY, YO NO SOY KANON!- una mochila de color negro le pego en la cara a Saga, quien la devolvió con mayor fuerza a "la tribuna de adelante", rozándote por la cabeza…

-¡ME ROZO LA CABEZA, TARADO! -gritaste, entonces entraron Gray y Radamanthis por sus respectivas puertas. Gray se sentó y oculto su cabeza en sus brazos…

-Gray ¿Qué te ocurre? -preguntaste mirándolo algo divertida

-me pego en las joyas de la familia cuando veníamos… -murmuro aguantándose las ganas de gritar…-pero como buen macho que se respeta… no dije nada… -y volvió a ocultar su rostro… mientras ustedes volvieron a reírse…

-¡Silencio todos! -al frente estaba Violeta Behemoth, la profesora de lengua… -¡a sus lugares, ahora!-ordeno, a los segundos todos estaban sentados…

-señora, no tenemos con usted… -dijo Kanon lo más cordialmente posible

-ya lo sé Kazantzakis menor… -le contesto y te sorprendiste, alguien más podía diferenciarlos…

-¿señora, puede diferenciarnos? -pregunto Saga con un poco de esperanza

-nop, me arriesgue con lo de menor, pero veo que no me equivoque. Un aplauso para mi…-todos comenzaron a aplaudir, pero los más astutos solo lo hicieron una vez -perdieron, yo dije UN aplauso

-ahh, señora…

-asi no se vale-todos ahogaron una risita…-

-bien, como estaba diciendo… ya sé que hoy no tienen conmigo… pero aprovechando que están sin hacer nada, al igual que yo… vengo a avisarles de algo muy importante…

-uhhhh, que va a ser… -murmuraste. Ya podías sentir que no te agradaría. Violeta podía ser la profesora con la que más se reían, sobre todo cuando leían un libro y ella daba su opinión, pero también solía darle cosas que los hacían desear morirse

-todos los cursos, tienen que hacer una parodia de Romeo y Julieta… y, obviamente, eso los incluye…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -el grito que dieron fue colectivo

-¡(T/C) NO GRITEN!-les llego la voz de Sandrita… y hasta Violeta trago saliva…

-nunca cambiara… hasta cuando yo estaba en secundaria ella gritaba de esa forma…

-¿eso no fue en la prehistoria?-murmuro Milo a Ángelo, el borrador de pizarrón le voló al lado de la cabeza…

-muy bien Scorpius… (ya no teníamos más ganas de pensar en apellidos) por haberme alagado…-algunos ahogaron una risita- usted va a ser el narrador…

-¿Qué?...

-asi es… asi que absténgase de hacer algún comentario, y yo que usted… me pongo a leer lo que tendré que decir… -viste que ella los miro a todos en general- bien, haremos votación para los personajes y los que salen, salen, no hay cambios. Aunque tengamos un Fray Lorenzo mujer, una Rosalina hombre. No hay cambios… -acto seguido estrello contra la mesa un pequeño vaso con papelitos adentro - que alguien con linda letra pase a escribir quienes participaran y otra a sacar los papelitos… -todos miraron a Marín, quien bufo y se paró, junto a ella se paró Shaina para ir a sacar los papeles, mientras la profesora colocaba los pies sobre la mesa- muy bien Eagle y Ophiucus… ahora, quien aparece primero en la obra…-le dio una lectura rápido al libro…-los sirvientes aparecen en cada muerte de obispo. Benvolio. A ver quién hace del querido primo de Romeo…

Todos estaban atentos al nombre que saldría primero…

-Di Bardecci Ángelo…-comento Shaina

-bien, Ángelo hace del primo gay de Romeo…- murmuro mientras anotaba y todos se reían- siguiente. Teobaldo. Primo agitador de Julieta…

-Kalahari Vica… -dijo Shaina con el papel en manos…

-bien, recogemos el cabello, ocultamos las pequeñas naranjas en crecimiento…-todos rieron, incluso tú, de la manera de referirse a los pecho de ella- y listo, siguiente… bueno, los ciudadanos hacen los que sobren… Capuleto. Padre bipolar de Julieta. Que un día dice que su hija no se casa, y al siguiente la está amenazando para que se case…

-Kazantzakis Saga… -viste que el mayor se sorprendió

-mmm… creo que el personaje eligió su actor… porque lo hizo tan bien…-todos se rieron, era cierto un bipolar hace de otro bipolar… -bien. Señora Capuleto. Una que esta apresurada para que la hija abra las piernas, quiere ser abuela pronto… -todos vieron a la de pelos verdes reírse un poco y darle el papel a Violeta

-ouh… creo que la pelea no va ser entre los Capuletos y los Montescos. Sino entre los viejos de Julieta… -viste que te miro y tragaste saliva- (T/N), mi corazón… trata de no dejar a la pobre de tu hija Julieta sin padre ¿sí?- ni para los profesores era un secreto de tu pequeña disputa con el gemelo mayor… aunque ahora se llevaran un poco mejor, no evitaba que pelearon seguido. Pero… hacer de la madre de Julieta junto a Saga… la mitad de tu ser estaba enojado, y la otra mitad, contento -ahora, Montesco… -continuo ella y solo rogaste que todo eso terminara pronto. Shaina volvió a reír y miro a la profesora, esta le pidió el papel y también se rio…

-ahora resulta que Montesco y Capuleto son hermanos separados. Kazantzakis Kanon… creo que sí le recogemos el pelo, le ponemos una peluca y lo maquillamos, no parecerá el hermano de Saga…-dijo mientras Marín colocaba las cosas en la pizarra… - la señora Montesco…

-Morello Lucy… -viste a tu amiga sorprenderse y mirar al menor de los gemelos, quien le sonrió-

-bien, no hay que hacer nada… -agrego la profesora- ahora el Principito…

-Aries Mu… -dijo Shaina, pasándole el papel a la de pelos violetas

-bien, hasta ahora solo tuvimos un cruce de géneros… que no es algo de qué preocuparse… el sirviente, lo pasamos… Romeo, Romeo ¿dónde estás? que me congelo…

-jajajajajaja… -rio Shaina

-a ver, a ver… -ella leyó el nombre y se lo dio a Marín, quien lo escribió riéndose… todos quedaron sorprendidos al verlo…

_**Romeo Montesco: Tsukino Ayame**_

-¡QUE! -sentiste como tu silla se movió por el movimiento producido de la chica que se sentaba detrás tuyo -señora, yo no puedo ser Romeo…

-perdona cariño… pero es igual para todos, sino tendría que cambiarle al desierto de África de personaje… -todos se rieron, incluso Vica ante la manera de referirse a su apellido… Ayame se dejó caer sobre su silla e inflo un cachete…-bien, ahora se viene súper conversación de los primitos… bueno, vamos por Rosalina…

-jajajajajaja -volvió a reírse Shaina, solo pudiste pensar a quien le pudo tocar el papel…

-¡je, Fullbuster!

-¡mande!

-no te molesta ser mujer cierto…

-oh, Romeo, a la mierda mi castidad… ¡seré tuya!-sobreactuó dirigiéndose a Ayame haciendo reír a todos… Shaka miraba todo con el entrecejo fruncido…

-jajajaja… bien, aparece la madre de Julieta, la nodriza… la nodriza, Shaina querida, quien la hace… o lo hace…

-ehhh, yo señora… -respondió ella leyendo su nombre

-okey, ahora, lo importante es… Julieta… Shaina, mi vida…-ella desdoblo el papel y volvió a reír con ganas… le mostro a Violeta, quien agacho la cabeza por la risa, se lo paso a su compañera y se aseguró de que nadie viera cuando lo estaba escribiendo, luego salieron y todos comenzaron a reírse con fuerza, hasta tuviste que limpiarte las pequeñas lagrimas que escapaban de tu rostro...

_**Julieta Capuleto: Virgo Shaka**_

-al parecer Julieta va a ser una Barbie oxigenada… -para que dijo eso, todos se rieron peor -okey, ya basta, tendremos que ponerle bastante papel higiénico, o de ultima, alguna fruta…

-mientras que no sean naranjas, todo bien señora- agrego Vica y la profesora se rio… -che, Gray-viste que ella llamo al joven

-que pasa, desierto de África…

-je, por qué tanta violencia…

-si lo dijo la señora…

-_Fray Lorenzo: Aquarius Camus…_ -escuchaste que dijo la profesora

-no tonto, con Radamanthis, si generalmente lo dejas pasar… que paso hoy, y no me vengas con eso de que estaban molestando a Ayame…

-te odio… tenes un ojo para todo… estoy enojado... ¿recuerdas a mi melliza? ¿Qué vive en . con mis padres?-ella asintió -bueno, va a venir a vivir conmigo… y ya no podré tener el porno en cualquier lado ahora…


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaaaaaa… ¿cómo andan? Nosotras felices, las razones que nos llevan a actualizar hoy y no el domingo, es el partido de nuestra selección y lo más probable es que nos de varios paros cardiacos… ¬¬ en fin, los dejamos y nos vemos el miércoles si el internet quiere, además de que ahora empezamos las vacaciones de invierno! :3**

**Por cierto… **

**Libra-Arkana:**

**M: mmm, para responderte, tenemos que recurrir a algo que ocurrió hace rato**

**V, M, Y, S y A están leyendo el comentario en el recreo…**

**V: muajajajajajaja conste en acta que libra pidió Enrique Iglesias en vivo… muajajaja -M, Y, S y A se alejan de V**

**M: libra… no es por nada, pero creo que te van a trolear con tu pedido, cuando V se ríe asi, nos trolea de manera cósmica ¬¬…-las demás asienten con la cabeza**

**M: y bueno, ya estas avisada que V va a trolearte, o a hacer algo con tu pedido ¬¬**

**V: muajajajajajajaja **

**Gray Fullebuster… :3**

**V: mmm… no tenes un cuerpo escultural… ¬¬**

**A: te va a matar si te escucha…**

**S: pero nos va a leer…**

**Y: V, estas en problemas**

**M: mmm… V, voy a extrañarte… has sido una gran amiga… ¿qué flores quieres en tu tumba?…**

**V: que Gray no es tan malo…**

**Gracias por los reviews, y como siempre**

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, son de Masami Kurumada y de Shiori Teshirogi…**

**Capítulo 7: preludio a una cita**

-¿cuánto falta para que nos vayamos?-dijo Ayame con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa

-no mucho…-escuchaste que le respondió Shaka a su lado, con un tono de molestia… ¿será que aún estaba enojado por lo de su hermano? Pero si Ayame solo dijo lo que varias chicas piensan… miraste de soslayo y viste a Camus escribiendo algo en un papel y pasándoselo a Shaka, para que lo pase hasta Vica…

-Gray, ¡eso es para mí!-escuchaste el grito de Vica. Solo rogabas que él no haya leído, sea lo que sea que Camus haya escrito. Hace dos días, Saga te lo había dicho, los únicos consientes de la cita entre esos dos eran, ustedes y Kanon…

-uh, lo siento…

-no leíste nada ¿cierto?

-Vica, apenas y me entere cuando el papel llego a mi banco…

-grhhh… más te vale decir la verdad…

-te la estoy diciendo Vica, no te preocupes…

¡RING!

Al fin el timbre había sonado indicando la finalización de las clases, te paraste de tu asiento y Saga se dirigió hasta ti…

-vas a ayudar a Vica ¿no?-te pregunto casi en un susurro

-asi es…-respondiste, era cierto, te había pedido el favor de que la acompañaras a comprar ropa para el domingo, a cambio de que ella haría tus tareas por todo un mes…

-mmm, por cierto, se acerca el cumpleaños de Gray… ¿sabes que vas a regalarle?

-no tengo ni la menor idea… ¿y tú?

-tampoco…-cuando te dijo eso, se te ocurrió una brillante idea y pusiste una cara que daba miedo- ¿q-q-que sucede?-te pregunto con una gota en la frente

-dime Saga… ¿se te da bien espiar?

-¿de qué hablas?

-¿no quieres saber que pasara en la cita de Vica y Camus?

-no entiendo a dónde quieres ir… -te acercaste y le susurraste al oído

-podemos comprar el regalo de Gray y espiarlos a la vez… -él se te quedo mirando como si hubieras dicho una locura…

-(T/N)… no te conocía ese lado…- te encogiste de hombros ante lo que dijo, no creías que fuera tan malo…

-y hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, pero eso no importa, ¿te apuntas o no?… porque yo lo hare de todas formas… -el quedo pensativo durante unos segundos

-te veo en la plaza a las nueve y media… después de todo, su cita comienza a las diez…-finalizo, hiciste una fiesta dentro tuyo. De a poco lo traerías al lado de la locura. Lugar donde tú fuiste llevada por Vica…

-es una misión. No faltes. Quien diría que te tendría de compañero de espionaje…-sonreíste y él se rio…

-¿qué hacen riéndose tanto?-pregunto Vica detrás de ustedes

-nada Vica, nada interesante… estábamos hablando acerca de nuestra rubia oxigenada hija Julieto… -comentaste para que no sospechara, Saga ahogo una risa ante la nueva forma de llamar a Shaka

-ya veo… -al parecer eso la convenció- ¿nos vamos?-pregunto un poco nerviosa

-claro… nos vemos gente…-despediste a todos y te fuiste acompañada de Vica

Gray veía como (T/N) y Vica se iban del salón, tampoco pasó desapercibido como Saga miraba a (T/N) y sonreía, eso sí que sería un problema, porque él ya sabía que también el gemelo menor tenía sentimientos por la chica…

Tampoco era indiferente a los pequeños cambios que tomo la relación entre ellos, luego de lo ocurrido en el campamento. Se veían más cómplices, compañeros de un secreto…

Por lo que podía deducir como acabaría todo en el futuro. Aunque no fuera un final muy bueno para Kanon. Sabía que su amiga elegiría al mayor…

Pero otra cosa que también pudo notar… fueron los pequeños escritos que Vica y Camus se enviaban, en un principio pensó que era por los exámenes, ya que siempre se preguntaban cosas de esa forma, pero hoy, se dio cuenta que no era eso…

En realidad, si leyó lo que decía el pequeño papel…

No lo olvides… frente a la plaza a las diez… te estaré esperando…

-hey Ame… -llamo a su rubia amiga que se encontraba guardando sus cosas…

-¿qué pasa Rosalina?

-el domingo… caeré en tu casa temprano… asegúrate de estar lista a las nueve… ah, y usa ropa que te de movilidad…

-¿de qué rayos hablas?-Ayame le dedico una mirada interrogativa

-tu solo hazme caso… -le dijo y agarro las cosas de ella- ¿te llevo?-pregunto dirigiéndose a la puerta

-¿voy a tener que empujar la maldita moto otra vez? -pregunto ella siguiéndolo

-oye, no es mi culpa, tú la destruiste hace dos años cuando la chocaste…-acuso el- dale, si solo es hasta que se prenda bien y después nos vamos tranquilos…

-supongo que tienes razón… -se fueron sin darse cuenta de la mirada molesta de un rubio…

-¿y bien Shaka? -pregunto Kanon llegando con el rubio junto a su hermano- ¿para cuándo te le declaras?

-¿de qué hablas Kanon?-se hizo el desentendido

-ay, no mientas, que si sigues asi te la van a robar… -contesto el menor de los gemelos

-y como sé que Gray ya no se la robo…

-porque Gray es como su hermano idiota… -dijo Saga aplicando una de las muecas de Vica… para darse cuenta luego y volver a su estado original…

-asi es, fíjate que hasta su padre le pide que le diga papá…

-aunque si lo piensas dos veces, generalmente a los suegros se les dice papá…-comento Saga provocando que su hermano y Shaka trataran de matarlo con la mirada…

-Saga, no lo empeores… -susurro su hermano

-Kanon, lo que Saga dice es verdad, no te enojes por eso. Además, estoy seguro que esos tienen algo… Vica me dio indicios de eso…

-que hizo ahora Vica…-pregunto rogando que la chica de cabellos vino no hubiera metido la pata…

-me mostro fotos de cuando fueron al campo de Aya… -el miro a todas partes, viendo que solo los tres quedaban, saco las imágenes. En una Ayame estaba riéndose, en otra con el traje de baño sonriendo junto a Lucy, saltando al agua, jugando con (T/N) y una donde está junto al fuego…

-pareces acosador asi… -comento Saga sin creérselo. Aunque Vica le había ofrecido a él fotos de (T/N) también… -¿cuánto te cobro por todo?…

-precio de amigo…

-¿tanto? -no era secreto que el precio de amigo era mayor que el precio común de las cosas que Vica "comercializaba"

-Pero esas no son las únicas… -respondió sacando otras cinco ante la estupefacta mirada de los gemelos. Las otras les hizo entender porque se ponía algo celoso cuando ella estaba mucho con Gray. En la primera están haciéndole el vientito a Saga, riéndose los dos, en la segunda, en un mismo caballo, además de que Gray tenía sus manos en la cintura de Ayame, en la tercera, ella está abrazándolo por la espalda con los brazos alrededor de su cuello…

-espera…-interrumpió Kanon- en esta en realidad lo estaba ahorcando… -agrego y su hermano asintió con la cabeza

-asi es, él había dicho algo de petisa y ella se agarró del cuello para tratar de ahorcarlo, al final tuvimos que intervenir para separarlos…

-una buena entonces… -dijo para seguir mostrando las demás… en la cuarta se los veía abrazados compartiendo frazada por el frio que les agarro… y en la última… como discutir a esa… en esa foto, estaban durmiendo casi juntos, además de que Ayame tenía su camisa algo desabrochada en el nacimiento de sus pechos…

-sabes que…-dijo Saga- quizás si sean novios…

-¡SAGA!… -grito su hermano viendo como el rubio bajaba la cabeza -oye Shaka, eso no es cierto, tú sabes que a Gray le gustan las maduras…

-¿Y? puede cambiar y gustarle las chicas…

-pero le gustan las pechugonas… -aclaro Kanon y Saga lo siguió

-y Ayame no tiene más que unas pequeñas naranjas… ¡hey!-grito luego de que Kanon lo golpeo por la cabeza…

-no digas esas cosas imbécil…

-¡pero si es la verdad!

-no importa… -los detuvo Shaka antes de que comiencen a golpearse- la cosa es que ya perdí mi oportunidad… déjenlo asi chicos…

-Shaka ¿en serio eres tú?...-pregunto Kanon aun agarrando a su hermano del cuello de la camisa y viceversa

-ay Shaka, parece que no tendré más remedio… -comento Saga soltando a su hermano- tendré que ayudarte yo para que la conquistes…

-Saga… -su hermano puso una mano sobre su hombro- ¿a cuantas conquistaste? porque, que yo sepa, son ella quienes viene a decirte que quieren salir contigo sin que hagas nada…

-es verdad -secundo el rubio… -por cierto Saga, nosotros nunca preguntamos, pero aun nos quedamos con la duda… ¿Por qué no aceptaste salir con la de sexto? Si tenía el mismo perfil de las chicas que buscas. Buenos atributos, poco inteligente y con plata. No entiendo como la rechazaste… -el hizo una mueca y miro a la ventana… al menos fingió hacerlo ya que su mirada en realidad se dirigía al asiento de cierta chica…

-no estoy buscando novia por ahora… cuando tenga ganas de volver al ruedo, lo hare… -se excuso

-como digas… -los tres comenzaron a caminar para poder irse de la escuela. Cuando estaban en la entrada del colegio, vieron a Ayame empujando la, destrozada, moto de Gray, la cual comenzo a andar y la chica se subió rápido riéndose junto al pelinegro…

-son novios… te lo dije…-susurro Saga para molestar a Shaka

-¡SAGA!-volvió a llamarlo su hermano con un tono de reproche

Te dirigías a la tercera tienda de ropa, nada de lo que habían visto hasta ahora le gustaba a Vica y la verdad comenzabas a cansarte…

-perdón (T/N), te estoy haciendo dar muchas vueltas… -se disculpó agarrada de tu brazo

-no te preocupes Vica… -le dijiste- me lo devolverás cuando Hades nos dé como ochenta hojas de trabajo practico de castigo por no comportarnos bien en su ausencia…

-jajajaja, tienes razón… adiós a nuestra paz… cada rato va a entrar a nuestro salón diciendo "chicos, los demás también estamos dando clases…" y como siempre, con el terror que le tenemos, nos vamos a callar…

-jajajajaja, lo has descrito demasiado bien… -reíste al recordar cuantas veces les reto para que se callen… -¿entramos a esa? -preguntaste cuando llegaron a otra tienda…

-claro… -te contesto y ambas entraron a una tienda bastante grande con mucha variación de ropa

-por cierto… -comentaste viendo los percheros con las distintas prendas -no me contaste como fue que Camus te lo pidió…

-pues fue bastante gracioso -te dijo mirando una remera mangas largas amarilla con presillas y faja negra en la cadera… buen gusto pensaste- viste que, además de mi padre, mis hermanos vinieron también…

-¿los tres?-preguntaste sacando una camisa a cuadrille blanca, negra, gris y fucsia, de mangas ¾ y larga hasta la mitad de los muslos, con un cinto fino negro…

-sip… ellos estaban mirando un partido en el comedor…-viste que se reía tomando una camisa negra mangas corta- y nosotros estábamos en la cocina, habíamos terminado de hacer el trabajo para biología y quedamos descansando un poquito, hasta que sentí que me miraba fijo, le pregunte que le pasaba y me soltó

"Vica me gustas… quiero salir contigo…"

-ay no te puedo creer… -le dijiste y ella se rio. Te llamo la atención una remera mangas corta gris con detalles parecidos a un corsé. Te acercaste y la tomaste, mientras ella miraba con interés una vestido corto de color verde militar con capas

-espera, que no estábamos los dos solos cuando él dijo eso. El mayor de mis hermanos tiene un hijo de cinco años y él lo escucho, se fue corriendo y a nosotros nos llegó el grito desde el comedor "papi, tíos, abuelito, el chico le pidió a la tía ser su novia…"

-¿cómo es que Camus sigue vivo? -comentaste viendo como ella veía varios jeans y los tomaba-

-no se… lo mire, me reí y le dije la verdad…

-¿y cuál es esa verdad?-preguntaste dirigiéndote con ella a los probadores

-que si quería salir conmigo iba a tener que enfrentarse algo mucho peor que una mafia… y no por decisión mía… -te dijo y te reíste

-y que paso… -volviste a cuestionar mientras que ella te dejaba sus cosas para entrar al vestidor

-podes creer que se paró, se fue hasta el comedor y le dijo a mi papa "señor, en vista que su hija no me contestara a menos que tenga su aprobación, le pido desde ya que me deje salir con ella", mis cuñadas vinieron rapidito hasta mí, se rieron al verme roja y me palmearon la espalda… yo dije, acá Camus se va al otro mundo -te reíste al oírlo- del comedor no se escuchó nada… y después vi venir al menor de mis hermanos… él se rasco la cabeza, me miro y me dijo "¿te gusta?"

-te pusiste colorada al cubo ¿o me equivoco? -le dijiste burlándote, deseabas haber estado presente en ese momento

-nop, no te equivocas… ¿cómo me queda?- se había colocado la camisa negra

-marca bien tu forma, pero muy simple… -diste tu opinión

-yo pienso lo mismo… -dijo, le pasaste el vestido verde y volvió a cerrar la cortina- bueno, me puse roja, mi cuñada se rio y le dijo "cariño, a tú hermana le gusta y no parece malo, se comportó muy educado", mi hermano suspiro y volvió al comedor. No escuche más nada, y comencé a asustarme -te dijo- entonces me pare y me fui a ver qué pasaba. Ahí estaban todos mis hermanos y mi padre, tratando de matar a Camus con la mirada… pero él las resistió, yo hubiera durado un ratito nomas aguantándoles las miradas. Mi viejo sonrió y cerró los ojos, mis hermanos hicieron lo mismo y le dijo "bien muchacho, generalmente, todos los imbéciles que trataron alguna vez de conquistar a mi hija no son capaces de soportar mi mirada… lo has hecho, y sin flaquear ni un segundo… de momento mi hija podrá salir contigo…" yo quede "WTF" cuando escuche al viejo decir eso, mis cuñadas me llevaron a la cocina y me sentaron otra vez… mientras yo seguía con cara de ¿Qué carajo?

-jajajajajajaja… -carcajeaste mientras ella abría la cortina y la veías lucir ese vestido. Le quedaba bien, pero no era Vica de esa forma… -te queda bien, pero se perdió tu esencia…

-seeee… ni política de NO a los vestidos pierde sentido… -te contesto y te saco la remera-vestido amarillo de las manos y volvía a cerrar la cortina- luego, mis cuñadas me sonrieron y se fueron, Camus volvió, se sentó, sonrió y me pregunto si quería salir con ese con ese tonito gélido típico de él…

-te sonrojaste y le dijiste que si ¿no?

-exacto…-te llego la respuesta del otro lado… no te esperabas que Camus fuera tan suicida para hacer eso. Vica abrió la cortina y te sonrió- creo que este es el ganador… -le quedaba perfecto, marcaba su silueta y le hacía seguir siendo ella. Era largo hasta la mitad de los muslos y el cinto ajustaba bien su cintura- el jeans negro y estamos… -te contesto

-¿no te vas a probar este?-le mostraste la camisa a cuadrille, ella lo miro y pareció pensarlo, luego te volvió a sonreír y te contesto

-ese te quedara perfecto a ti… -acto seguido, no te enteraste como fue que ella te jalo y te hizo entrar al vestidor -bien, ahora yo pregunto… ¿te gusta Saga?

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaste

-shhhhhh, no grites boluda… -te dijo desde el otro lado- vamos… he visto como lo miras últimamente…

-últimamente nos miramos para reírnos de ustedes -contrarrestaste mientras te sacabas la camisa de la escuela y quedaba con el sostén blanco que tenías puesto- ¿sabías?

-(T/N) no mientas… has empezado a sentir algo por el ¿verdad?

-estás loca -dijiste con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas

-entonces por qué te sonrojas… -miraste por el espejo y viste que ella tenía un pedacito de la cortina abierta, lo suficiente para que entrara su cabeza

-¡Vica!-

-¿qué pasa, hermosa? -te dijo sonriendo, tenías deseos de golpearla

-n-n-no me gusta Saga… -tartamudeaste al decirlo

-¿entonces por qué tartamudeas?

-ay ya Vica, no me confundas más…

-¿confundirte? Vamos (T/N), ya pasaron casi cinco meses, a estas alturas del partido ya tendrías que haberte enterado de tus propios sentimientos… y me atrevo a decir que el también siente algo por vos, ya que paso la misma cantidad de tiempo desde que empezó su "amistad" y desde que el no sale con nadie, es más rechazo a alguien durante ese periodo… ¿no tenes, acaso, el olfato a gol?... Creo que debo dejar de ver tantos partidos con mi padre… -susurro más para sí misma que para ti

-te callas si te cuento un secreto…

-dependiendo… -luchabas por decirle lo del beso, ya que desde ese entonces te empezaste a sentir rara con el… nop, no le dirías eso…

-el domingo iremos los dos a comprar nuestros regalos para Gray… -contaste, claro, no dirías el segundo motivo de juntarse…

-¿juntos?-pregunto y asentiste- ¿tú y Saga?-volviste a asentir -¿Saga… gemelo mayor de Kanon, chico que se siente al frente, que tiene un humor de huraño, persona de la cual me estas negando sentir algo?-volvió a cuestionar viendo como una vena se marcaba en tu frente

-si Vica… con el… -dijiste tratando de mantener tu paciencia

-¿es en serio? -te pregunto con los ojos abiertos, incluso se sacó los lentes y te miro… -eso es bastante sorpresivo… a Gray, yo le regalare la primer edición de la Play Boy… -okey, sabias que tu amigo era un pervertido y que tenía varios números de la revista, pero que Vica le consiguiera la 1°… era bastante inesperado…- porque no le compran la 2° y la 3° respectivamente… él se va a poner muy contento… y me estoy saliendo del tema… ¿van a tener una cita?

-¡no! -respondiste abrochándote la camisa, te quedaba perfecta, te sonreíste a ti misma ante la imagen que el espejo te mostraba

-duhuhuhuhu…

-¿porque te ríes como Furogori? -preguntaste recordando a ese personaje del anime de robots

-por nada… esfuérzate en pasar la mañana con el entonces

-¡Vica! -gritaste en reproche- no es una cita…

-pues has que sea una…

-¿por qué debería hacerlo? -se sacó los anteojos y te quedo mirando

-¿es en serio? Vamos, es obvio, además, vi que se sentía bastante cómodo en tus brazos aquella noche…

-¿tú nos viste? -preguntaste cambiándote a tu camisa blanca

-pues, llegue un ratito antes de que lo soltaras… -te dijo sonriendo- por cierto, eso fue feo, se notaba que él quería que siguieras abrazándolo y vos lo soltaste. Además ¿vas a contarme que fue eso del beso? -quedaste estática, pero claro, si vio cuando lo soltaste, era obvio que oiría la mención del beso. Viste como ella te atravesaba con la mirada… en momentos como esos, tenías miedo de ella… ¡y pensar que Camus soporto cuatro de esas miradas fulminantes!

-ahhh -suspiraste, al final tendrías que contarle de todas formas- para poder despistar a los sujetos que nos persiguieron la noche del atropello de Nachi… tuvimos que hacernos pasar por una pareja… y tuvimos que besarnos… eso es todo…-relataste, ella se mantenía con los ojos cerrados… como si estuviera analizando las cosas

-(T/N)… sabes que Saga en ese entonces tenía novia… -abriste los ojos desorbitadamente al enterarte de eso- pero el día siguiente a la muerte de la delegada, el rompió con ella. En otras palabras, el día después de haberte besado, el termino con su novia… -no dijiste ninguna palabra, te miraste al espejo con ella sonriéndote… ¿podría Saga en realidad sentir algo por ti? Además… ¿Vica tenía razón al decirte que te habías enamorado de él?

**Ahora algo que nos hemos estado olvidando últimamente aunque decimos que tenemos que colocar…**

**Se aceptan comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomates -las cinco se ocultan detrás de la pobre netbook -explosiones de galaxias, revoluciones estelares, gran cuernos, lo que sea :3… jeje **

**Ahora sí, nos re tomamos el palo ¬¬…**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Yohohohoy… como estannn todasssssssssssssss… gracias por el apoyo, aunque ya ven… salimos segundos, pero no nos quejamos de nada… Argentina hizo un gran partido, por lo menos podemos decir que tuvimos a Alemania hasta los últimos minutos del suplementario a casi nada de los penales…**_

_**A: pq no aguantamos hasta eso… seguro "chiquito" las atajaba… **_

_**V: no puedo… debo decirlo…**_

_**M: no lo hagas V!**_

_**V: ¡mendigo árbitro, lo de Higuain era penal! casi lo descuellan… **_

_**M: ahhh… ya que… en fin, gracias también por todos los comentarios aunque…**_

_**Libra-san:**_

_**V: mi querido signo después de virgo… todavía no te trolee… ¬¬… aunque creo que eso debimos decirte antes… vamos a poner a Enrique Capilla (espero que no te moleste que lo llame asi) en un cap sí, pero no era que lo íbamos a colocar en el 7 -V se rasca la cabeza y A le reta porque desarma la súper trenza que ella le hizo- no falta mucho para que lo veas -aunque tampoco será en este- asi que "keep calm" ahre…que yo te aviso, la idea de cuándo va a estar y porqué ya la estamos armando y escribiendo de a poco… y viste… no le pudimos ganar a los nazis de m***_

_**M: V, tu boca!**_

_**V: por qué no me dejan insultar tranquila… … pobre Messi, no pudo aparecer su mod: Barcelona-on… por cierto… mi V no es por Vica, es por Violencia Rivas… jaja nada que ver… es por mi nombre real… al igual que A no es por Ayame… :3**_

_**A: me muero si soy Ayame…**_

_**M: Ayame…**_

_**Saku M-san: **_

_**V: no… eso está mal, no hay que leer en horas de clase**_

_**A: ja, lo dice quien se la pasa leyendo fics de Fairy Tail y SS en horas de clase con el celular escondido debajo de la mesa…**_

_**V: -.-U… mendiga A… y para que sepas hace rato que no leo!**_

_**A: por qué te quedaste sin crédito!**_

_**Guest-san:**_

_**M: meeeeeeeee alegra que te haya gustado… a decir verdad, nosotras pensamos que solo terminaríamos la historia para nosotras pq a nadie le iba a gustar … jaja, es que un poquito de drama teníamos que ponerle… lo cierto es, que votamos acerca del triángulo con los gemelos… y salió 3 a 2… asi que imagínate… jeje **_

_**Y: y una pequeña corrección, aunque bah, eso no es importante, pero para joder un poco .… somos un grupete en realidad… somos la "sociedad de timberas y lolis" aunque en realidad tenía que ser "sociedad de timberas y una loli" pero supuestamente era largo y no nos pelaron… -u- fanfiction troll jaja**_

_**Asalea-san:**_

_**S: etto, gracias por comentar, nos alegra que te haya gustado, bueno, si te consuela, a V tampoco le gusto le hiciéramos sufrir tanto a Shaka…**_

_**Koisshi Saotome: **_

_**Y: (T/C) quiere decir tu curso. Osea, si todavía estas en preparatoria. Aunque sinceramente pensamos en hacer edades fijas. Y en todo caso, si ya pasaste de cuarto año, o primer año de preparatoria o como le suelan llamar en tu país. **_____

_**Tutuli80-san:**_

_**Oh no Yomotsu!-gritan aterrorizadas**_

_**V: Touma yo te elijo, usa Imagine Breaker!**_

_**M: pero no está usando magia ni es una esper…-dice M troleando a V- en venganza de todas las que hiciste hasta ahora jaja…**_

_**V: M, quien tiene los apuntes para historia?**_

_**M: me cago…**_

_**A: basta las dos che… **_

_**S: por favor, chicas no peleen**_

_**Y: pelea, pelea!**_

_**S: etto, antes de que las chicas comiencen a pelear ¡por favor chicas, no lo hagan! Los personajes son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi **_

_**¿Ahh? V, por favor no le pegues a M**_

_**V: está bien, S… **_

_**Y, V, M y A: ¿Quién es nuestra loli?**_

_**S: ¡yo! Eh?**_

_**Capítulo 8: Cita: parte 1**_

Una hermosa mañana de domingo… en la tranquila casa de Vica…

-¿quién diría que tenías tal cabello Vica? -dijiste cepillando el cabello de color vino de tu amiga, le aconsejaste que, al menos por un día, llevara el cabello suelto, grande fue tu sorpresa al ver que le llegaba hasta los muslos y tenía ondas naturales…

-siempre se lo digo (T/N), debe llevarlo suelto todo el día de ser posible…-te comento su madre, que estaba sentada en la cama de Vica, mientras te encontrabas arreglando a su hija, quien se encontraba algo sonrojada

-ahora si lo enamoras del todo a Camus… -comentaste riendo

-¡(T/N)!-se sonrojo peor por tu comentario y le sonreíste

-por cierto, ¿qué es esta música?… -preguntaste, su Stereo estaba prendido con temas… como decirlo… no parecía la clase de música que una persona como Vica escucharía

_Kono mama gegege _

_Koishitenno oh yeah_

_Aishitano oh yeah, yeah, yeah…_

-cállate, es para hacerme a la idea de que un poco romántica voy a tener que ser…-solo negaste a las excusa que ponía tu amiga

-¿y por qué en japonés?

-porque me lo pego Nachi, no discutas… ella escuchaba k-pop y j-pop...

-¿este no es el tema súper cursi? -volviste a preguntar, Nachi había pasado el "evangelio" a todas las chicas del curso, incluyéndote, pero claro, tu mantendrías en secreto el hecho de tener varios temas como esos…

-seeeeeee, la letra es un poco graciosa, y la coreo también… -te respondió

-mmm, estoy pensando seriamente en no dejarte ir Vi… -ambas giraron un poco y viste que su padre estaba recostado contra la puerta del cuarto -estas muy hermosa asi hija…

-ah no se suegro, usted ya dijo que si… -salió, en defensa de tu amiga, su cuñada y las demás también

-no se vale asi don Kalahari -respondió la madre de tu amiga a propósito -además vas a perder por goleada porque solo hay mujeres en la casa… tus secuaces salieron a mirar el partido de la cancha que está cerca -viste que Vica se rio, a decir verdad, su familia era bastante graciosa, podías entender como era que ella siempre estaba bromeando y se salía con cada cosa.

-estás lista -le susurraste y se miró al espejo, solo le habías puesto un poco de sombra en los ojos y labial natural en los labios.

-ay mi hija esta hermosa… -dijo la señora Melisa viendo como quedo Vica, pudiste escuchar las voces de sus hermanos por el pasillo, y cuando estos vieron como había quedado Vica…. Pues…

-¡TU NO TE VAS A NINGUN LADO! -se escucharon las tres voces varoniles

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA! -en respuesta, las de las mujeres de la casa y tomaste el atrevimiento de hacerlo tú también.

La matriarca de la familia se llevó a todos los hombres al primer piso de su casa mientras solo se quedaban en el cuarto tú y Vica, que se reían con fuerza.

-vaya, no pensé que se pondrían asi ahora… -te dijo- gracias (T/N) por ayudarme en esto

-para eso están los amigos… -le respondiste arreglándote un poco tu camisa nueva. Al final, terminaste por comprar aquella prenda a cuadros que te quedaba perfecto. Le echaste un vistazo a tu amiga, realmente lucia bien, llevaba esa remera-vestido que se había comprado, unos buenos jeans de color negro ajustados y una botas marrones que llegaban hasta la pantorrilla.

-jeje… ¿Qué hora es? -te pregunto

-las nueve y diez. Falta menos de una hora para tu cita… aunque yo tendría que ir saliendo… quede con Saga a las y media… -le dijiste y ella se rio, no te dijo nada y te acompaño hasta la entrada de su casa, donde te despidió y fuiste corriendo a tu encuentro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En otro lado…

Shaka tocaba la puerta de la casa de Ayame, donde fue atendido por su padre…

-sí ¿qué necesita?

-¿se encuentra Ayame? -le pregunto el rubio, haría caso a las palabras del peliazul, después de todo, lo último que se pierde es la esperanza.

-espera un minuto… ¡Ayame, te buscan!

-¡si es Gray, que pase, que estoy en mi pieza!…-se escuchó desde el segundo piso

-¡no es Gray!

-ya voy entonces… -escucho y vio como de unas escaleras Ayame bajaba a toda prisa… su padre se fue y dejo solo a los jóvenes - Shaka, que sorpresa, ¿qué haces acá? -pregunto sorprendida

-venía a ver si tenías planes para el resto del día… -contesto el, no sabía cómo encarar el hecho de que quería invitarla a salir

-mmm, de hecho si… -contesto algo sorprendida -Gray vendrá a buscarme para pasar el día haciendo, quien sabe qué cosa… y me dijo que me ponga algo que me movilidad, por lo que estaremos de acá para allá todo el día…

-mmm, ya veo- contesto desilusionado el rubio- lamento las molestias…

-no por favor, te acompaño hasta la entrada- le dijo la rubia y lo llevo hasta dicho lugar donde estaba Gray entrando- ey, que paso que estas acelerado…

-Ame, ¿lista para una misión de espionaje? -le pregunto, ninguno lo entendió

-¿eh?-pregunto ella

-ah, hola Shaka, ¿te quieres sumar a la misión de espionaje: cita de Camus y Vica?

-¿Qué cosa?-replico en voz fuerte Ayame al oír la oferta para el rubio

-recuerdas que Vica me grito eso de que no haya leído un papelito…

-si…

-en esa cosita decía que ellos se iban a encontrar a las diez en la plaza… y creo que será una cita, por eso te dije que te coloques algo que te de agilidad… Kanon y Lucy también irán con nosotros…-repuso al final…

-¿qué estamos esperando entonces? ¿(T/N) y Saga no irán?

-Saga dijo que tenía otros planes y (T/N) no contesta mis mensajes… -contesto el, luego miro a Shaka- ¿te sumas?

-mmm, si ya espiamos la de Aioria y Marín el año anterior… ¿por qué no?-con tal de no dejar sola a Ayame contigo- pensó-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estabas en una esquina de la plaza mirando las tiendas mientras esperabas al gemelo mayor, miraste tu reloj y este indicaba que eran las nueve y cuarenta y cinco, no te importo mucho, pero que el pidiera puntualidad cuando no lo cumplía te molestaba un poco.

Luego sentiste una mano en tu hombro, pusiste también tu mano sobre esta y casi, casi que lo agarrabas para hacerle una llave al que te toco, pero escuchaste una voz conocida

-¡no, no, no, no, soy yo (T/N)!-giraste y te reíste al ver la cara, de Saga, de miedo por temor a perder su querido brazo. Si algo había aprendido durante esos tres meses de hacer trabajos juntos, era a no tomarte por la espalda…

-jajaja, si vieras tu cara… -le dijiste y se rio también- ¿estás listo?-preguntaste y echaste un vistazo a su ropa, llevaba una camisa negra arremangada, jeans azules y zapatos negros…-mmm, sabes que vamos a andar corriendo por ahí ¿verdad?

-eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? -te pregunto mientras te miraba extrañado

-por la forma en la que viniste vestido. No se traen zapatos cuando se sabe que vas a correr. Es sentido común- mencionaste mostrando tus zapatillas blancas con detalles plateados…

-por favor… no creo que TODA la mañana estemos haciendo esto…-te contesto rascándose la cabeza

-nunca fuiste a espiar una cita ¿verdad? -preguntaste… porque SI se pasa el día haciendo eso, al menos eso aprendiste cuando fue la espiada monumental de la cita de Aioria y Marín, porque todo tu curso había ido… incluso, en esos tiempos, su profesor tutor…

-no, de seguro que tú tampoco…

-te equivocas, casi todo el curso espió la primer cita entre Aioria y Marín el año pasado… -respondiste orgullosa al recordar aquella odisea… claro, ocultar a más de treinta chicos no era fácil…- tu no estuviste, porque… -quedaste pensando un poco- ni idea…

-mmm, tenía una cita- por alguna razón sentiste una punzada en el corazón- creo que hubiera sido gracioso venir… -comento con un poco de nostalgia en los ojos…

-ay no te preocupes por eso, dudo que hayas querido estar corriendo, además de tener que acurrucarte con los otros para que ellos no te vean…

-ah, eso me recuerda… -te interrumpió- Gray me dijo que descubrió que Camus y Vica tenían una cita, y me invitaban a ir con ellos, ¿no te avisaron a ti?

-seeeeeee, me llegaron varios mensajes diciendo eso… -respondiste cruzándote de brazos- ahora tenemos que idear una forma de que no nos vean juntos… y de comprar el regalo de Gray en secreto…

-si… por cierto… ¿es en serio eso que me enviaste de comprar las play boys?-te pregunto con cara de "me está jodiendo"

-si era en serio… -respondiste tranquila. El té miro y suspiro, luego te ofreció el brazo

-vamos entonces, mientras más rápido empecemos la búsqueda de esas cosas, más rápido las encontraremos y podremos espiar a los demás…

-¡esa es la actitud! -reíste y lo agarraste del brazo para comenzar a irse, sin darte cuenta que en otra cuadra Kanon echaba fuego por la boca (al mejor estilo Natsu) y Ayame, Gray, Lucy y Shaka los miraban sorprendidos

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fue bastante gracioso el encontrar las revistas… fueron viendo revistarías tras revistarías, inclusive debatieron la idea de comprar otra cosa para no perderse de la cita de tus amigos.

-no lo puedo creer…-oyeron una vos detrás de ustedes- ¿eres tu Saga?-ambos voltearon y vieron a un chico de cabellos rosados junto a un chico de cabellos rosados más oscuros.

-¿Sorrento? ¿Io? -viste que el gemelo mayor sonrió y te soltó para ir a saludar a los muchachos, aparentaban tener tu misma edad, por lo que supusiste que eran viejos compañeros de curso del gemelo.

-vaya, quien diría que te encontraríamos asi… -notaste que el de cabellos rosa te miro y te sonrió, devolviste el gesto sin darte cuenta- Saga ¿es tu novia?- tus deseos de matar a alguien crecieron en esos momentos.

-c-claro que no…-escuchaste que tartamudeo Saga, extraño pensaste

-¿entonces? ¿No están en una cita?-pregunto el de cabellos verdes

-no… estamos buscando un regalo para el cumpleaños de un amigo, y luego iremos a espiar una cita…-contesto como si nada

-ya veo…

-por cierto Sorrento… ¿Julián sigue con su fetiche por las Play Boys? -te sorprendió esa pregunta

-Saga, tú lo conoces, claro que si…

-mmm, dile si me puede conseguir las número para… ¿cuánto falta para el cumpleaños de Gray?…-te miro

-tres semanas…-le respondiste

-en tres semanas…-volvió a mirar a los dos jóvenes, quienes intercambiaron miradas

-trataremos Saga… quizá deberías hablar con él y pedírselas, después de todo, te debe varios favores…

-sí, he estado pensando en eso…-comento, viste que miro su reloj y se sorprendió- demonios… (T/N)-te miro- ya son las diez y cuarto…

-tendremos que apurarnos, con suerte y no perdimos el rastro de esos dos…-comentaste riendo

-chicos, fue bueno volver a verlos… nosotros tenemos que irnos…

-espera Saga… -dijo Io- chica ¿puedes venir?-te dijo, miraste a Saga, el hizo una mueca y te les acercaste, ellos se pusieron a cada lado tuyo y te susurraron

-oye, podrías cuidarlo por nosotros, apenas ha de estar empezando a querer comunicarse con más gente por lo de su padre, pareces de confianza asi que te lo encargamos…

-no tiene por qué decírmelo… eso ya lo sé y lo estoy intentando-susurraste también, aunque no supiste de donde salió lo último

-genial, ahora, si pregunta…-te dijo el otro- dile que te dijimos que es un travesti bipolar sin cura-te guiño él ojo y asentiste, ellos te soltaron y se despidieron dejándote sola de nuevo con el gemelo.

-¿qué te dijeron?-te pregunto

-¿la verdad o lo que me dijeron que te dijera si preguntabas?-dijiste, por poco y parecía un trabalenguas

-la verdad…

-eres un travesti bipolar sin cura…-respondiste. Solo por el placer de ver su cara enojada

-y lo que te dijeron que me dijeras si preguntaba… -dijo tratando de no perder la paciencia

-que eres un travesti bipolar sin cura…-volviste a responder

-te mato (T/N)… -te empezó a correr y tú también lo hiciste, suerte que llevabas zapatillas y el zapatos.

Aunque… ¡demonios, que era rápido! Aun con esa desventaja solo le llevabas unos pasos nada más. Cuando llegaste a una esquina y la ibas a doblar, chocaste con alguien

-¡auch!-gritaste y cerraste los ojos, pensaste que ibas derechito al suelo, pero un brazo en tu cintura lo evito. Abriste los ojos y viste a Saga mirándote preocupado… obviamente… fue él, la persona que evito que esa parte de la vereda tuviera nuevo dueño. Por un momento paso por tu cabeza la frase

"Y me atrevo a decir que el también siente algo por vos…"

-¿estás bien?-te pregunto ayudándote a pararte de nuevo

-(T/N), Saga… ¿Qué hacen aquí?-viste que la persona con la que chocaste era Kanon y los demás. Oh rayos, a la mierda el plan de evitar que los vean. Miraste a Saga preguntándole con la mirada que decir… y él dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió…

-¡estamos en una cita! ¡ARGH!- vaya… ni al mafioso al que habías golpeado en la entrepiernas le debió haber dolido tanto como sabes que le dolerá en codazo en el estómago que le metiste después de decir tal cosa… es más, se estaba desparramado en el suelo con las dos manos en la panza…- ¡¿qué demonios fue eso?! -te pregunto abrazándose a sí mismo. Dedicaste una terrorífica mirada a tus amigos y les dijiste

-esperen un segundito… ya vengo -ellos quedaron pálidos luego de ver como habías acabado con el gemelo mayor y solo te asintieron con miedo-¿por qué diablos dijiste eso?- te arrodillaste y le preguntaste en susurro, el apenas abría un ojo… quizás, te habías pasado un poco, solo un poco, con el golpe…

-¿qué crees que dirán si les decimos que espiamos la cita de Vica y Camus?-te dijo aun en el suelo- dirán que porque no fuimos con ellos, y dejaremos al descubierto que hay una segunda razón… ¿y que les dirás?… eh (T/N)…- desgraciado, si había pensado las cosas antes de decirlas. Te pusiste a pensar varias excusas y ninguna se te ocurría ¿hacerle de psicóloga?... sabrían que mentías… ¿para ver a sus viejos amigos y te cruzo de camino? No, porque te preguntaran porque no fuiste igual con ellos… demonios, no había escapatoria…

-demonios… tienes razón… -le susurraste al caído en combate (?)…

-te lo dije…-te respondió -tú me mandaste al suelo, ayúdame a levantarme…

-sabes… estoy dividida… mi cabeza me dice que te deje mendigando… pero mi humilde corazón, dice que no debo ser tan mala… -le dijiste mientras pasabas uno de sus brazos sobre tu cabeza y lo ayudabas a levantarse

-tengo unas ganas de matarte (T/N)…

-yo igual querido… -le respondiste entre dientes. Miraste a tus amigos, ahora te dabas cuenta que Ayame y Lucy se escondían detrás de Gray y Kanon respectivamente. También viste a Shaka, que estaba molesto, no entendías bien porque, de seguro porque Ayame se refugió detrás de Gray… ahora, a decirles la mentira del año -si chicos, estamos en una cita… -dijiste lo mejor posible, aunque las palabras te salieron de otro modo

-no mientan… no están en una cita…-les dijo Gray mirándolos fijamente -están por otro motivo ¿verdad?

-en realidad…-respondiste, ya te descubrieron, pues ni modo -asi es Gray, son dos motivos los cuales nos llevan a estar por aquí… uno, es la de espiar la cita de Vica y Camus… y la otra no la podemos decir, es por eso que no vinimos con ustedes, lo siento…- contestaste francamente, ellos te miraron, a Gray le basto, pero a Kanon no…

-¿y por qué no pueden?

-Kanon… no preguntes lo que no quieres saber… -le contesto Saga, que seguía sosteniéndose de ti acariciando la zona afectada, vaya que era duradero el efecto del golpe. Como Vica tenía su ¡Látigo Infernal!, tú te crearías ¡Golpe con efecto retardado! Aunque de retardado no tenía nada… quizás ¡Golpe con efecto alargado! Ahí si tenía sentido…

-si ustedes lo dicen…-contesto algo molesto. No entendías porque Kanon se molestó. Ya, ni modo… tienes varias cosas en la mente como para sumarle esa, cuando una de tus tantas dudas existenciales esté resuelta… ahí si ayudarías al gemelo menor…

-nos vamos… me quiero sentar… -te dijo Saga aun adolorido. Repito, debes consagrarlo tu mejor golpe. Te despediste de tus amigos y llevaste al gemelo mayor a una cafetería donde pudieran sentarse y que él se recuperara, a una cuadra y media, encontraron una y entraron…

-¿eres pesado lo sabias?-dijiste dejándolo en una silla mientras te sentabas en la otra al frente de él, él te dedico una mirada de asesino-en el doble sentido de la palabra…-terminaste de decir

-¿pegas fuerte, lo sabias?-te respondió el copiando tu tono

-gracias por el alago… si vas a golpear a alguien, que duela entonces…-viste que una chica de cabellos lilas se acercó a ustedes, aparentaba tener tu edad

-buenos días ¿qué van a desear? Eh ¿Saga?-pronuncio la chica reconociendo al de cabellos azules, suspiraste, ¿es que hoy se la pasarían viendo a gente que Saga conocía?

-¿Saori?-pregunto el gemelo, te sorprendiste, de la nada, su dolor había desaparecido…

-sí, eres tú... -nooo, si es fulanito… deberías dejar de juntarte tanto con Vica… hasta algunos de sus términos se te pegaban…

-¿cómo has estado?… -oíste que pregunto, aprovechaste y miraste tu celular. Diez y cincuenta. Supusiste que ya habrías perdido de vista al objetivo principal. Tendrías que ver si había algunas funciones durante el día para ver si podías adivinar en cuál de todas estaría la parejita. Escuchaste como ellos hablaban, aprovechaste y le enviaste un mensaje a Kanon, preguntándole si ellos ya habían encontrado a la pareja

-me alegro que al fin estés libre de tu padre… recuerdo que no nos pudimos ver mucho por su culpa…

¡UN MINUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡TIEMPO FUERA! ¡CORNER! Ah no, eso es del futbol, y ni sirve para esta ocasión…

Dijo no nos pudimos ver mucho por su culpa… ¡pero claro! Esta debe ser la novia número 1 de Saga, la única por la cual si sintió algo. Vaya, de la nada, te dolió el pecho. Solo rogabas que no se tratara de lo que te dijo Vica… rogabas no estar enamorándote de él…

_In the End, as we fate into the Night (whoaaaaaa)…_

Empezó a sonar desde tu celular aquel tema, que de la nada, se volvió bastante popular entre todo el curso… indicando que te había respondido el mensaje. Lo miraste, y te sorprendió lo que decía… Kanon te decía que los seguían hasta una cafetería, que casualmente, se encontraba casi al frente de la que estaba ahora. Miraste a todas partes y ahí estaban

Vica se iba colgada del brazo de Camus mientras este le decía algo sonriente, haciendo reír a tu amiga, que tenía un sonrojo en las mejillas, era bueno verla asi. Volvió a sonar el tema y lo leíste, esta vez era de Gray…

_**¡¿Pero que le hiciste a nuestra Vica?! ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un vestido? ¡Waaaaaa, se viene el fin del mundo! ¡Vica se vistió femeninamente! ¡Y se está sonrojando!**_

Casi que te imaginabas a Gray gritando las cosas, pero eso no evito que pegaras tu cara contra la ventana para mirar como la parejita se dirigía a la cafetería de enfrente. Notaste que Saga se encontraba hablando tranquilamente con la chica, que escuchaste, se llamaba Saori. Sentiste una punzadita en el corazón, pero no le hiciste caso.

-Saga…-lo llamaste, no te escucho o no te presto atención, volviste a llamarlo. Nada. Sonreíste y le dejaste un papel, con algo escrito, luego te paraste, pasaste a hurtadillas para que no se diera cuenta de tu escapada y te fuiste del lugar. Tenías una misión. E ibas a cumplirla…

¡PORQUE SABIAS QUE SI UN DIA LLEGABAS A TENER UNA CITA, VICA SERIA LA PRIMERA EN OFRECERSE PARA IR A ESPIAR!

O al menos, eso querías creer… no querías hacerte a la idea de que te molestaba estar ahí con Saga y su ex…

_**Owwwwww…**_

_**V: chicas, ¡formación especial!-todas se ocultan detrás de escudos-**_

_**M: la cita continua en el otro cap… no nos odien, pero queríamos mantener el hecho de no más de 4K de escritura… y sabemos que comparados con algunos es poco… pero bueno...**_

_**S: etto, tratamos de hacer la cita desde el punto de vista de (T/N) o tú? Ah ya me perdí… en fin, quizás hagamos un one-shot desde el punto de vista de los tortolo… no nos hemos decidimos todavía…**_

_**A: ¡nos tomamos el palo!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Buenas tardes! O días? O noches?... bah, no se... ustedes sabrán decirlo…hoy les dejamos el cap 9 atrasado, la verdad… ayer ni nos acordamos que era domingo, pensé que era sábado…**_

_**Gracias por los reviews y ahora contestaremos algunos…**_

_**Koisshi-san:**_

_**M: gracias Koisshi-san… pero somos en realidad un poroto comparado con otros…**_

_**Libra-san:**_

_**V: como diríamos acá, nah, ni un cargo… no te preocupes por eso… nos confunden peor en la escuela -.-U…y pedimos disculpas por lo dicho por Gray Fullbuster, no estaba de buen humor cuando puso eso…**_

_**Asalea-san: **_

_**S: jaja, asi es, muchos celosos salieron a la luz… sucede que cuando lo estábamos escribiendo, la net de V se estaba quedando sin batería y tuvo que quedarse ahí… pero no os preocupéis! (¿) que aquí dejamos la otra parte…**_

_**Lena-san: **_

_**A: jajajaja, gracias por decir eso, mmm, no parece mala idea, quizás la implementemos…mmm, me parece que tenes razón, que Saga quiso que sea una cita, pero le salimos con otra cosa al pobre… ja**_

_**Muy bien, los personajes de Saint Seiya no nos pertenecen, son de Kurumada-sama y Teshirogi-sama…**_

_**Capítulo 9: cita -parte 2-**_

Saliste y te acercaste a un callejón que te daba buena vista de Vica y Camus, sacaste tu cámara y comenzaste a sacar fotos. Era bastante divertido, ya veías el atractivo de hacer esto y entendías porque Vica siempre quería sacar fotos para después cobrarlas. Enviaste un mensaje a Gray preguntándole cuantas fotos ya había sacado el… y quien se tomaría el turno de averiguar hacia donde irían…

Después de todo, esto era más fácil si se hacía individualmente, ellos se tomarían el descanso y tú los seguirías, era bueno estar vigilando desde dos direcciones distintas…

Viste que "el objetivo" salía de la cafetería y te paraste para seguirlos, pusiste en silencio tu celular para que no alertara a los enamorados y comenzaste a seguirlos, en la primera cuadra te ocultaste detrás de un auto. Una señora te miro extrañada y le hiciste señas para que se mantenga callada y que viera a los tortolos, una vez la vieja lo hizo, le mostraste la cámara azul de tu padre y le guiñaste. La señora se rio y dijo en susurro "como está la juventud el día de hoy"

Luego te metiste en otro callejón mientras veía que ellos miraban una vidriera de videojuegos. Sentiste que una gota caía en tu cabeza, ni en una cita a Vica se le pasaría lo gamer u otaku. Viste que Camus le señalo uno y comenzaron a hablar de eso y entraron en el negocio. Te sorprendió, pensabas que él era de los que solo leían… o quizás solo trataba de darle el gusto a Vica… si ese era el caso…

¡Adelante Camus, conquístala y hazla feliz para siempre! pensaste con el puño derecho levantado…

Te sentaste a esperar a que salieran, viste tu reloj, once treinta. Pronto tendrías que ir a comprar algo para comer… vaya, hace casi una hora dejaste a Saga con la chica de cabellos lilas… ahora si estabas segura que no te alcanzaría.

Aunque pensándolo mejor, era mejor que el quedara con esa chica. Con suerte y quizás deje su racha de cuarenta novias de lado y vuelva con ella… aun sentiste ese dolor en el pecho y quisiste maldecir a Vica…

Sacudiste tu cabeza para quitar esas ideas raras de ella. Decidiste mejor enviar un mensaje a Gray diciéndole tu puesto y hacia donde deberían dirigirse más tarde. Lo guardaste y continuaste esperando…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Ya veo-respondió Saori ante las cosas que el gemelo le contaba. Si bien en su pasado llego a amarlo, ahora solo tenía sentimientos de amistad con el gemelo…

-por cierto (T/N)… -dijo el girando su cuello hacia el lugar donde estaba con anterioridad su compañera…- ¿dónde rayos se metió?-miro para todos lados y no la vio

-quizás está en el baño… iré a buscarla -dijo Saori un poco arrepentida, no quería que la cita de Saga se viera arruinada por ella. Entro al baño y nada. Salió un poco preocupada, miro al peliazul y le negó con la cabeza…

Saga comenzo a impacientarse, entonces noto el papel del lado donde ella estuvo sentada con anterioridad y lo tomo… conocía esa pulcra y clara caligrafía…

_**Primero, antes de que digas… "esta donde carajo se metió y porque me dejo atrás" yo te llame para decirte acerca de nuestro objetivo pero no me hiciste caso, por eso me fui… el objetivo entro a la cafetería de enfrente, si quieres, alcánzame, pero yo te diría que trates de recuperar lo que tuviste con ella, parece muy buena y capaz de cicatrizar todas tus heridas… yo cumpliré con el objetivo y mañana pregunta por los detalles y las fotos, sip, pienso sacar varias…¬¬ (T/N)**_

¿Cómo fue que no se dio cuenta cuando ella salió?

-Saga…-murmuro Saori viendo la cara de molestia y enojo que puso el… -ve por ella… me disculpo por haber arruinado tu cita…

-no te preocupes Saori -le regalo una sonrisa- no era una cita de todas formas… -bajo la cabeza al decirlo- además, es mi culpa por no ver cuando mi acompañante se fue…-dijo comenzando a irse de la cafetería…-fue bueno verte, mándale saludos a los demás de mi parte…

-claro… Saga… -llamo al final, él se detuvo y no se giró a verla- ella es capaz de sanarte ¿verdad?

-creo que si… últimamente me siento bien cuando estoy con ella… -respondió con voz calmada-pero ahora tendré que encontrarla, porque algo me dice que el mensaje lleva un buen rato ahí…

-hablan de la chica de cabellos -…- -oyó que comento un chico de cabellos verdes…

-Isaak… -dijo Saga sorprendido- ¿tú también trabajas aquí?

-sí, Saga… yo también trabajo aquí… dime, ¿es esa chica la que vas a buscar?

-asi es… ¿hace cuánto se fue?

-cuando apenas llegaron… -la respuesta no le sorprendió a Saga- vi que ella se pegó unos minutos contra el vidrio y luego te llamo, como no le hiciste caso, agarro el papel, escribió en él y se fue…

-me lo imaginaba… -respondió y salió de la cafetería

Fue a los lugares cercanos donde se tendrían perfecta vista del otro lugar. Nada, sus esperanzas de encontrarla allí se esfumaron. Miro su celular. Once y cuarenta. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo como para que ella se mantuvieron allí.

Trato de llamarla. Le atendió el contestador, comenzo a impacientarse. Mando un mensaje. Nada. Comenzo a caminar. Si mal no recordaba cerca había una tienda de videojuegos, con suerte y Vica se detendría allí, haciendo que (T/N) también se quedara en las cercanías…

Tomo su celular y marco el número de Gray, no fuera cosa que ella estaba con ellos…

_-sí, habla con el hombre más sexi de todo el mundo… ¿que desea de mis servicios?_

-Gray, soy yo…

_-¿ah Saga?... ¿qué quieres? _

-¿esta (T/N) con ustedes?

_-nop, está en el callejón a media cuadra de Shiro Games. Estamos yendo hacia ella ¿no que tú estabas con ella?_

-acabas de decirlo… estaba…

_-ay, ay, ay Saga… ¿cómo fue que la perdiste de vista?_

-no quieres saberlo. Que te baste con que me distraje y desapareció…

_-mmm, no pienso conformarme con eso… pero por ahora, apúrate y alcánzala…_

-sí, sí. Gracias. Nos vemos…

_-mph, se despide el mejor del mundo… _

Dejo su celular y comenzo a correr, tenía que apresurarse…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Te paraste para comenzar a seguirlos y miraste tu celular.

Dos llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de Saga… te sorprendiste, ¿recién ahora se daba cuenta de tu ausencia? Leíste el mensaje

_**¿Dónde estás? Responde y espérame… **_

¿No que le habías dicho que se quedara allí? Suspiraste resignada. No ibas a responder, comenzaste a caminar mirando para todas partes, en busca de un lugar para ocultarte, sin perder igual de vista a la pareja.

Ibas a cruzar una esquina cuando chocaste con alguien ¿es que acaso hoy sería el día internacional de chocarte con las personas en las esquinas también? Podías imaginar lo que te dolería cuando compraras terreno, pero no lo hiciste. En cambio, sentiste como tu cintura era rodeada por un brazo, y te sorprendió ver a la persona que freno tu caída…

-vaya, ¿es que hoy tendré que salvarte de caerte todo el tiempo? -ahí estaba Saga, te sonreía de una forma extraña que hizo que tu corazón comenzara a latir rápidamente, te paraste apresurada para que no sintiera aquello…

-¿qué haces aquí? -le preguntaste de inmediato cuando te pudiste poner de pie…

-gracias Saga, es la segunda vez que me salvas de caerme en día… oh, no es nada (T/N), no tienes por qué agradecerme… -dramatizo el con los ojos cerrados- ¿porque no me esperaste?

-creí haber sido bastante clara en el papel… -le respondiste sincera- y no eres Gray para dramatizar las cosas…

-pues vete acostumbrando, porque tendré que actuar en la obra de la escuela…

-ya lo sé…-comenzaste a caminar con el siguiéndote por detrás- te recuerdo que tendré que hacer de tu queridiiiisima esposa, don Capuleto… -dijiste con sarcasmo

-igual no me contestaste… ¿por qué no me esperaste?-te detuviste para girarte y mirarlo, él tenía una expresión aburrida y algo molesta, y tenía las manos en los bolsillos

-no leíste lo que te deje ¿verdad?

-si lo hice… -¿entonces? ¿Por qué está aquí? Pensaste, quizás estaba porque no quería dejarte…

-¿entonces? Debiste haberte quedado. Después de todo, no creo que espiar sea lo tuyo…

-¿y tú qué sabes (T/N)?… además, vine por no dejarte sola… -te lo dijo de tal forma que quisiste ahorcarlo ahí mismo-

-nadie te lo pidió Saga -respondiste mordaz- podías quedarte… te dije que te quedaras… te convenía más hacerlo…

-tu no decides por mi…

-¡chocolate por la noticia, creo haberte puesto perfectamente "te diría", en ningún momento te lo ordene!… ¡y si no quieres estar aquí, bien, vete! ¡Esto puedo hacerlo sola! -terminaste por responderle, te diste la vuelta para ver si no perdiste de vista a los tortolos. ¿A quién le interesaba ese idiota? ahora tenías algo más importante que hacer, aunque lo único que en ese momento querías era alejarte de él. Ibas a comenzar a caminar cuando oíste que suspiro

-¿y ahora porque estamos peleando? -te pregunto

-no lo sé. Pero, en serio Saga, si no quieres estar aquí, puedes irte… -sentiste tu bolsillo vibrar, miraste, era un mensaje de Gray

"_**Hey, ¿dónde estás? Estamos cerca del parque de diversiones, no te veo por ningún lado… te toca el lado sur, por el camino del parque, nosotros tomamos el de la carretera…"**_

Maldijiste el haber tardado un poco con Saga, pero no era nada que no tuviera arreglo, un corridita hasta el parque, que no quedaba lejos, y ya podrías recuperar un poco de lo perdido. Miraste la hora, doce menos diez, ni modo, comprarías algo en los puestos, le respondiste a Gray con un "ok" y ajustaste los cordones de tu zapatillas, miraste hacia tras por si Saga seguía ahí. No lo encontraste. De seguro se volvió hacía la cafetería…

Suspiraste profundo y te preparaste para una carrera de cinco cuadras, cuando una mano se metió en tu campo de visión, con un sándwich envuelto, miraste de donde venía tal extremidad y viste a Saga mirando a otro lado…

-Ten. No comiste nada allá, debes tener algo de hambre siendo la hora que es…

-ok… Saga, ¿estás bien?-preguntaste agarrando lo que te daba. Él té miro suplicante, y entendiste que no quería responderte para no volver a discutir. Al menos eso creías -de acuerdo…

-¿para dónde?-te pregunto comenzando a desenvolver su sándwich.

-¿vas a ir? No quiero oír quejas después de que viniste porque no me querías dejar sola…

-¿para dónde (T/N)?-te volvió a preguntar, iba a dar una mordida a su comida pero lo detuviste poniendo una mano sobre la que llevaba la comida al inicio del sistema digestivo (?)

-carrerita hasta el parque de diversiones y ahí vamos a poder comer… -le sonreíste y el suspiro, envolvió su comida y comenzaron a correr hasta el punto de encuentro. Contigo en la delantera…

Cuando llegaron tuviste que detenerte de repente y él choco su nariz contra tu cabeza

-¿Qué de-?-le tapaste la boca con una mano, lo acorralaste contra la pared y ahí lo dejaste sorprendido, mientras te arrodillabas y sacabas tu cámara para sacarle fotos a los tortolos que estaban por subir a la Montaña rusa. Ahí llegaba tu punto de control, más no te acercarías, odiabas las montañas rusas. Sacaste tu celular, sin darte cuenta que detrás de ti Saga seguía sorprendido por tu comportamiento y agarrando su pobre nariz…

"_**ni loca me subo, si quieren evidencia cercana, vayan ustedes…"**_

Corto, conciso, además, de que ahora podrías comer tranquila, claro, exceptuando el hecho de que tendrías que moverte para que Vica no te vea y luego venga tu muerte inminente…

-oye Saga…-quedaste mirando como él seguía estático en la misma posición que cuando lo apartaste para que Vica no los vieras y lo callaste para que no los pueda oír. Te acercaste y viste que tenía un pequeño sonrojo… que raro… -¿Saga?- pasaste tu mano al frente de sus ojos. Nada -Saguita… -repetiste la acción, nada -a este tarado le pego…

-¡oye!-te respondió automáticamente, ahora la sorprendida fuiste tú…

-¿es en serio? ¿En serio escuchaste cuando te insulte y no cuando te llame? -le dijiste sorprendida -creo que debí haberte insultado más vale en la cafetería para avisarte lo de los chicos…

-mmm… -hizo una mueca y miro para otro lado…- eso no importa… no vuelvas a detenerte asi…

-hey, no es mi culpa, si no quieres que Vica nos descubra y nos regale pasajes al otro mundo, no te quejes… además, dudo que mi cabeza sea de piedra para que te duela tanto… -comentaste sacando de tu mochila el sándwich que el gemelo mayor compro… -por cierto, ¿cuánto salió? -preguntaste, él te miro confundido, le mostraste lo que comías y él se rio…

-no te lo diré…

-¿por qué no?

-porque querrás pagarme…-te contesto y el saco el suyo para darle al fin una mordida… -tu solo come… -te dijo, en fin. Si pagaba la comida, tratarías de salir con el más seguido…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Saga, no… -dijiste cuando el gemelo mayor te señalo que la pareja entraba en la Casa de los Sustos…

-vamos, (T/N)… -seguía insistiéndote, parecía un niño pequeño y tú, su madre. A estas alturas, ya habían pasado varias horas y eran las cinco de la tarde, para espiar a los "objetivos" también se metieron a varias atracciones, inclusive compraron algodón de azúcar.

Aunque lo último lo hicieron por diversión claro…

-nop, y es mi última palabra, no entrare allí Saga… -sentenciaste

-vamos… ¿cómo se supone que espiaremos a los chicos?

-ves este botoncito… -le mostraste tu cámara- aprieta ahí y sacara la foto, yo te espero aquí…-

-no, iremos los dos… -te dijo y te agarro de la muñeca

-no, Saga, te dije que no ¡Saga!- realmente no querías entrar allí, cuando eras niña habías sufrido un pequeño trauma en aquel lugar y no lo querías repetir. Recordabas a la perfección, cuando por error entraste sola a esa atracción, en aquellos tiempos eras tan inocente que creías que todo era real… además de que cuando saliste, muerta de miedo, te metiste al bosque sin querer…

Tarde, él ya te había hecho entrar. Viste el lugar a oscuras y tuviste un mal presentimiento, comenzaron a caminar, aunque por alguna razón, Saga no soltaba tu mano. Tampoco te molestaba, es más, lo preferías estando en el lugar donde estabas…

El tiempo pasaba relativamente lento para ti. A cada paso, mas comenzabas a temblar, sobre todo cuando aparecían esas… cosas… que se suponen que debían asustar… una calavera, una supuesta momia. De todo un poco. Claro, te gustaría convencer a tu mente de que eran falsos, pero este no estaba para escuchar palabras…

Ahora fueron los turnos de unos murciélagos. Los animales que más odiabas por excelencia. No pudiste evitar soltar un grito de miedo y te aferraste al brazo de Saga…

-o-o-oye ¿Qué te pasa? -te pregunto al sentirte

-detesto este lugar… ¿que Kanon nunca te lo dijo?-dijiste apenas con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo

-no, nunca lo dijo… -oíste que maldijo bajito para que no lo escucharas- tranquila, no te va a pasar nada…

-ya lo sé, pero trata de decírselo a mi maldita mente traumada… -le contestaste

-ni modo… -sentiste que saco su brazo de tu agarre y lo paso sobre tu cabeza acomodándola sobre su pecho. Tu cara se volvió un volcán a punto de explotar, suerte que él no podía verte…-¿puedes caminar a mi ritmo sin mirar?

-lo intentare… -le dijiste sin saber que su rostro estaba más rojo que un tomate, ahora si el tiempo para rápido para ti. El pecho del gemelo mayor era cálido y podías sentir que su corazón se encontraba en una carrera inminente… ¿será por qué te estaba abrazando?

Cuando menos te diste cuenta, pudiste notar los pequeños rayos de luz que te indicaban que ya habían salido… Saga te soltó y automáticamente te miro

-¿estás bien? -te pregunto con un semblante preocupado

-sí, estoy bien, gracias por tratar de ayudarme…

-yo lo siento… -se disculpó rascándose la cabeza- tú me dijiste, por algo, que no querías entrar y yo…

-Saga…-lo interrumpiste- ya paso… no te preocupes…-le sonreíste y cuando él te iba a devolver la sonrisa…

-¿Saga? ¿(T/N)? ¿Qué están haciendo en la salida de la casa embrujada?- oh diablos… esa voz era la de Vica, apenas voltearon con tu acompañante y la vieron allí parada… ¿sola?

-¿y Camus? -pregunto tu compañero mirando a todos lados

-se fue a comprar manzanas acarameladas… -le respondió- ahora les toca responder… ¿Qué hacen a la…?-se cortó a si misma- no me digas Saga que metiste a (T/N) a esa atracción sin saber de su trauma… -viste que el gemelos se rio con nerviosismo, tu amiga suspiro y se acercó a el- en verdad eres idiota, te salvas de que traigo el cabello suelto sino te golpeaba con el Látigo Infernal… -te reíste ante sus palabras y ella te miro- y tu ¿estás bien?

-sí, no te preocupes Vi… -le sonreíste y guiñaste el ojo

-por cierto ¿Qué hacen aquí? -les pregunto con la mirada entrecerrada, Saga y tu temían esa pregunta. Suerte que tenías un método de escape preparado por si las dudas

-es que, nos tardamos con el regalo de Gray y como estábamos cerca, vinimos para acá… -le respondiste y ella pareció creerlo, más que eso… sonrió maléficamente haciéndote temblar.

-eso es bueno… -ahora ella te guiño su ojo- yo iré a buscar a Camus… -comenzo a caminar en otra dirección, pero se detuve y los miro- ¿hasta qué hora más o menos se quedan? ¿Saben que habrá fuegos artificiales?- te miraste con Saga y él se encogió de hombros

-no, no lo sabíamos…-respondió el gemelo mayor a tu lado- ¿ustedes se quedan a verlos?-el pregunto, viste que Vica bajo la mirada y pateaste en el talón a tu compañero, quien rápidamente comenzo a masajear al pobre huesito

-nosotros nos vamos Vica… -dijiste aprovechando que Camus se acercaba a ustedes, agarraste al gemelo y te lo llevaste a otra parte -¿eres idiota o qué? -le preguntaste- Vica no se acerca a nada que tenga que ver con fuegos artificiales desde… -quedaste pensativa recordando lo que una vez te dijo- siempre… le tiene fobia…

-y yo que sabía… -te respondió mirándote fijo-

-bueno, ahora lo sabes… y lo bueno de que vaya a haber fuegos es que ellos se irán pronto…-le dijiste pensativa- dudo que Camus haga a Vica quedarse aquí…

-envía un mensaje a los demás entonces… -te dijo mirando si no perdió de vista a los tortolos, de a poco se volvía bueno en la materia

-creo que ahora ya podremos ir todos juntos…-le dijiste mientras tecleabas los botones de tu celular

-mmm, supongo… -te contesto con desgano. Lo miraste extrañada unos segundos, él estaba de espalda a ti, pudiste apreciar su ancha espalda, cubierto por sus largos cabellos azules que ondeaban al son del viento, y en esta ocasión no era un viento creado por tus amigos. Sonreíste ante el recuerdo, desde entonces Vica ha empezado a mirar con ojos distintos la relación entre ustedes. Sacudiste tu mente para despabilarte, no era momento de pensar en algo como eso… enviaste el mensaje y te colocaste a su lado

-¿ya se lo enviaste? -te pregunto sin mirarte, dirigiste tu mirada al mismo punto que él, y viste a Vica y Camus ir riéndose abrazados. Te causo un poco de ternura esa escena, porque tu amiga era bastante recia a los abrazos y besos

-asi es… -contestaste casi en susurro

-vamos, comienzan a alejarse y si no nos apuramos, nos perderemos el final… -te sonrió de manera traviesa e infantil, te sorprendió, nunca antes él había sonreído de esa manera. Sonreíste, al fin se estaba divirtiendo de verdad con esto. Como tardaste un poco, te tomo de la mano y comenzaron a escabullirse entre la gente de nuevo.

Los siguieron hasta la casa de Vica, pero se quedaron a una cuadra, escondidos en una esquina. Cuadras antes, te habías encontrado con los demás y continuaron todos juntos. Kanon y tú tenían las cámaras listas por si las dudas, hasta esos momentos, todo era normal, se detuvieron antes de entrar y quedaron conversando, luego viste que él se acercó y la beso. Rápidamente sacaron la foto, pero detrás de ustedes…

-¡EL LA BESO! -gritaron Gray y Ayame juntos. Ellos se separaron y comenzaron a mirar a todos lados

-chicos…-llamo Kanon- corran… -sentencio, no te diste cuenta en que momento Saga volvió a tomar tu mano y salieron a correr. Tampoco notaste cuando fue que todos se separaron en busca de no ser atrapados por la amante de naranjas

Se detuvieron a siete cuadras de donde salieron a correr, se sentaron en una banca y trataron de recuperar el aliento que perdieron

-jajajajaja esa fue mortal… -comentaste entre risas

-es verdad, por un momento pensé que si nos vería… -te dijo recostándose en la banca

-ahhh… fuiste tú el que le dijo a Camus que la besara ¿verdad?- él te miro pensativo unos segundos y luego te contesto

-deja de juntarte tanto con Vica, estas agarrando el mismo ojo para adivinar las cosas… -te respondió y sonreíste burlonamente

-no quiero… -le contestaste- es más divertido asi…

-si tú lo dices…- miraste tu celular. Siete de la tarde. Con razón ya estaba empezando a bajar el sol… -¿quieres ir a tomar helado? -la pregunta te hizo mirar al gemelo de inmediato, pero él estaba mirando al otro lado…

-¿seguro que estas bien Saga?- le preguntaste y ahora si te miro, tenía una mueca de molestia por tu comentario

-trato de ser amable y tú dices eso…

-bueno, ya… es que es raro… -te excusaste y te levantaste -¿tu invitas verdad? -le sonreíste de manera traviesa y él te contesto con un suspiro

-sí, yo invito… -se levantó y comenzaron a caminar hasta una heladería, luego se dirigieron a la costa de la cuidad para ver de mejor manera los fuegos artificiales. Sería la primera vez en mucho tiempo que presenciarías tal espectáculo, Saga te hablaba de cosas triviales al igual que tú, claro, no faltaba las burlas al otro y las risas acompañadas de pequeños golpecitos…

Cuando el cielo se ilumino de tantos colores, no pudiste evitar pensar que no había ninguna cosa más majestuosa y maravillosa que esa. Luego viste a tu lado, Saga estaba mirándolos también perdido en el cielo multicolor a causa de los fuegos.

Se veía relajado, pacífico y no traía ese eterno entrecejo. Te agrado verlo de esa manera… comenzaste a pensar como todo había cambiado desde aquel lamentable suceso del cual fuiste testigo… gracias a eso, y a que él te había salvado, ahora te encontrabas disfrutando del espectáculo.

Acompañada por él.

Tu corazón comenzo a latir más rápido y sentiste que tu rostro se encendía. Miraste al cielo…

¿En verdad te habías enamorado de él?

Si, lo habías hecho. Ahora el problema radicaba en el hecho de decirlo o callarlo…

_**V: uatata! se viene lo bueno (creo yo) que harás ahora que sabes lo que sentís por Saga? **_

_**¿Qué vas a hacer Santa? peina, eso es de la novela… ¬¬… **_

_**M: chicas, nos despedimos, un abrazo psicológico para todos, y si el internet quiere, subimos el miércoles que viene…**_

_**A: nos re fuimos…**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Yuhuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Como andan! El internet y la terrible tormenta que nos cayó por aquí no nos permitieron subir ayer u.u, pero ya está mejor el tiempo-solo que hace un frio que da ganas de quedarse en la cama- asi que, contestaremos algunos comen…**_

_**Libra-san:**_

_**V: dufufufufufufu… el siguiente cap Libra-san, el siguiente cap… y te va a causar gracia, pero este cap lo escribimos el viernes pasado, y justamente responde a las dos preguntas que hiciste… **_

_**Asalea-san: **_

_**S: uy… a decir verdad, falta para eso… no va a ser muy pronto… u.u…**_

_**Adria-san:**_

_**M: quien es su amiga? Porque le enviamos un abrazo psicológico por decirte que nos leas! Mmm, lo pensaremos, no es mala idea, -sobretodoporqueconocemosgemelosqueselapasaninsultándose ¬¬- jeje…**_

_**En fin, Pao-san, Koisshi-san, Lena-san, Guest-san ¡gracias por leernos y dejar sus comentarios! ¡se les envía abrazos psicológicos también! **_

_**A: y ahora, **_

_**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, son de Kurumada-sama y Teshirogi-sama**_

_**Capítulo 10: preparando el "Romea y Julieto"**_

Caminabas tranquila hacia la escuela, tenías los auriculares puestos y suspiraste por enésima vez. El descubrimiento que hiciste el fin de semana anterior, te había dejado… en cierta forma, bastante agotada…

Luego de que se acabaron los fuegos artificiales, Saga se ofreció a acompañarte hasta tu casa, aceptaste no muy convencida, lo bueno fue que pudiste ocultar de buena forma lo que sucedía dentro de ti, al menos eso creías, ya que te burlabas y lo insultabas como siempre. Cuando llegaron a tu casa lo despediste normalmente, pero te sorprendió lo que te dijo…

-deberíamos salir más seguido, me divierto bastante contigo… -te sonrió y se fue. Tragaste saliva y deseaste matarlo en esos momentos… ¡vaya! Aun enamorada no cambiabas de actitud… pero podías escuchar a tu Vica interior gritarte ¡tsundere!

El resto de la semana fue relativamente normal. Los barullos, los retos de Hades… etc… te alegraba saber que en cierta manera nada había cambiado con tu forma de tratarlo. Bueno, solo los controlables sonrojos que te producía su cercanía. Eso era lo único que cambio.

Continuaste con tus pensamientos, entraste al establecimiento y te dirigiste a las mendigas escaleras que llevaban a tu salón. Porque claro, la orientación -…- era la única que tenía todas sus divisiones en el piso de arriba. Comenzaste a subirlas sin preocupación alguna.

Cuando entraste al salón viste que algo rectangular se dirigía a tu cabeza, lo esquivaste inconscientemente y miraste que era… el pobre libro de Romeo y Julieta…

-¡(T/N)!-escuchaste el grito de Kanon, a pesar de tener la música en el volumen más alto, te quistaste uno de ellos haciendo que se escuchara un poco…

Can´t read me, can´t read me

No, he can´t read my poker face…

-¿No té golpeo? -te pregunto con sus manos en tus hombros.

-¿Quién fue? -preguntaste de inmediato sin contestar.

-pues…

-¡ay (T/N) dime que no te golpee! -giraste a ver y tu boca se abrió. Todo el curso se encontraba alrededor de Vica y Camus, él estaba sentado y ella estaba poyada en su mesa con la mano derecha al aire, indicándote que fue ella quien mando a volar él libro. Inclusive, por alguna razón, Milo tenía una linterna en manos apuntando al rostro de su amigo.

-no, no me golpeo, pero puedo saber, porque el… -pensaste como podías llamarlo- librazo…

-es que no dejan de preguntar cosas indebidas…-te comento Camus con un tono de molestia. Miraste a su mesa y entendiste la razón de su enojo. Definitivamente Gray terminaría en un zanjón algún día. Allí estaban todas las fotos que él había sacado de la cita de ellos. Suspiraste. Tu no serias tan suicida como para repartirlas, si las usarías para extorsionar a Vica, pero no las dejarías a la vista…

-waaaa, buenos días… -viste al autor del enojo de la "new pairing" entrar por la puerta de atrás

-hola a todos, vieron, al fin llegue temprano…

¡Gray y Ayame llegaron en el peor momento de todos! Camus se paró tan rápido que su silla se calló para atrás…

-¡USTEDES DOS! -Vica apretaba los puños y sus anteojos ocultaban sus ojos- ahora van a ver…

-¿pero que hicimos? -pregunto Gray confundido, Camus le señalo las fotos- ahhh, Ayame… -miro a su amiga- ¡corre por tu vida! -de inmediato se escuchó las rápidas pisadas bajando las escaleras, tras ellos salieron la nueva pareja del salón…

-vaya… jamás espere ver a Cam asi… -comento Milo rascándose la cabeza luego de un gran momento de silencio.

-en serio… ¿Cómo puede gustarle Vica? es un monstruo durmiente… -comento Ángelo

-pero si a Camus le gusta no pueden hacer nada… -les dijo Saga con un poco de enojo en la voz- son sus gustos, no los suyos…

-oye Saga, no me malinterpretes… yo dije eso por lo de salir a correr a Gray y Ayame, además no me lo dijo… se supone que soy su mejor amigo… -expreso algo enojado, te reíste y te acercaste a él…

-Milito… -lo llamaste

-mande… -te dijo sin mirarte

-¿qué hubieras hecho si Camus te decía acerca de su cita? -lo dejaste pensativo unos segundo

-lo hubiera comentado a todos para ir a espiar la cita… -te contesto suspirando- y por eso no me lo dijo…

-bien Milo, ves que si pensás las cosas te salen… -dijiste y los demás se rieron. Te dirigiste a tu asiento y te sentaste recostándote en la silla. Los gemelos se te acercaron y tu corazón comenzo a latir más rápido por el mayor…

-¿y las fotos que vos sacaste?-te pregunto Kanon

-aun no las imprimo, pero esas se quedan en casa… y si hay alguna romántica se la regalare a Vica…

-¿has leído algo del libro?-te pregunto Saga

-nop, pero Violeta no nos dirá nada, después de todo este será el primer ensayo…-contestaste mirando el techo. Luego sentiste que la puerta a tu lado se abría dejando ver a la pareja y a los perseguidos detrás de ellos. Aunque quisiste reíste, Gray tenía un chichón en la cabeza y se acariciaba la mejilla…

-no es justo… a Ayame si le funciono la mirada de perro apaleado con Vica, y en cambio, a mí, Camus me dio una buena paliza… -empezaste a reírte junto a los gemelos y Ayame

Pasaste la mañana riéndote de ellos, ingles… la señora con su "wachu duin". Física, dieron los amados vectores de Vica, matemática, Gray y Ayame alabándose a sí mismos y llorando por seguir entendiendo polinomios mientras tú te reías de ellos. Luego, llego la hora de la verdad… ¿Por qué? Por qué llego LENGUA Y LITERATURA… (M: ¿porque escribiste asi?. V: es que me hizo acordar cuando todos gritamos "es la hora de la verdad" porque la vieja de proceso nos iba a entregar los exámenes… M: ahhh)

Violeta llego ordenándoles sacar los libros, llamo a los participantes y comenzaron a practicar. Decidieron que lo que iban a parodiar seria el casamiento. Con una Rosalina enojada y ansiosa por perder su virginidad con Romeo-cosa que no causo mucha gracia a Shaka- y un Teobaldo medio gay que se quiere tirar al cura… invención de tus compañeros por el hecho de que ahora Vica y Camus eran novios…

Pero primero, actuarían toda la obra, no sea cosa que se les ocurría una mejor idea a medida que lo hacían. Casi pierdes el aliento de tanto reírte de tu "esposo" Capuleto, era un queso para la actuación. Luego hicieron la última escena, donde "Julieto" va a suicidarse para acompañar a un "Romea" tratando de aguantar la risa…

Pero las risas de todos fueron reemplazadas por miradas sorprendidas. En el guion Julieta besa a Romeo para tratar de beber del mismo veneno que él. Se suponía que era un beso corto, pero Shaka, lo hizo muy distinto. La beso, pero mantuvo sus labios contra los de ella un buen rato. Luego se separó lentamente y el rostro de Ayame era un rojo puro…

Nadie salía todavía de la sorpresa hasta que una voz los saco de ese estado…

-¡OH SI! ¡GANE! ¡LES DIJE QUE SHAKA QUERIA A AYAME! -todos giraron automáticamente hacia Vica quien tenía una expresión triunfante en el rostro -¡paguen señores! -pensaste que tu amiga realmente debía estar loca. Pero para tu impresión, casi todos se pararon y se dirigieron hasta ella para comenzar a pagar lo perdido… ¡inclusive…!

-vuelvo a repetirlo… ¿Qué le vio Camus?-susurro Ángelo sacando el dinero de su bolsillo, solo reíste

-oye Saga… -llamaste al chico que estaba a tu lado- dime que enloquecí y que Violeta no le está pagando a Vica…

-entonces yo también enloquecí (T/N) porque eso es lo que estoy viendo…-te contesto- ¡pero que! ¡Incluso Kanon! -te sorprendió ver al gemelo menor acercarse a la peli vino con los cincuenta de la apuesta…

-¿somos los únicos que salvaron su dinero?-lo miraste y él te asintió- esta Vica… -negaste con la cabeza

-gracias, gracias, fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes… -miraste como ella escribía en una libreta quienes le pagaban…

-¿qué crees que vaya a comprarse ahora?- te pregunto

-no tengo la menor idea… -le respondiste

Los que quedaba de clases lo pasaron riendo del acontecimiento y Shaka se comportaba tsundere, para la tristeza de tu amiga y tu enojo.

En la hora del receso, te acercaste a Vica, quien estaba hablando con Shaka mientras contaba lo ganado en el día…

-¿por qué no dejas de estar molesto por el golpe?

-¿de qué hablas Vica?

-Shaka… te olvidas quienes estuvieron presente el año pasado cuando ella te golpeo dormida… En serio. Te alejaste de ella solo por un golpe, del cual ni siquiera es consciente…

Flashback:

Los chicos estaban disfrutando de sus últimos meses como alumnos de tercer año. Shaka también se sentaba al alado de Ayame y detrás de (T/N).

En ese día en particular, Ayame había llegado extremadamente cansada y con sueño. Provocando que se durmiera.

-oye Shaka- le hablo, detrás de él, Vica- despierta a Ayame, ahora tenemos con el de historia

-¿con Sisipho? -le pregunto el rubio y ella asintió- ya voy- se acercó a la chica que tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos durmiendo -Aya, Aya despierta… -la movió un poco, recibiendo unos gruñidos de su parte -vamos, va a venir Sisipho y va a enojarse, despierta -la movió un poco más. Obteniendo un resultado inesperado. La rubia separo uno de sus brazos, en un acto reflejo, y golpeo al chico, sorprendiendo al resto. Luego volvió su brazo a su lugar y continúo con su siesta.

Fin flashback

-no es por eso… -dijo con una gota en cabeza

-¿por el choque? -dramatizo ella -por favor, todos sabemos que Gray hizo mal en darle su moto para que la maneje… pero ya paso…

-tampoco es por eso…

-¿por qué dijo que tu hermano es más lindo? Eso es lo que todas las chicas piensan cuando ven a Asmita, hasta yo lo pensé asi…

-¿no que tú eres la novia de Camus?

-ser su novia no significa que tenga una venda en los ojos… y no me cambies de tema ¿es por eso?

-no…

-¿entonces? Deja de ser tan imbécil y ya dile a Ayame lo que sientes…

-yo no siento nada…

-y ese beso, el enojo de verla tan pegada a Gray, el hecho de que te vendiera las fotos… por favor Shaka… te la van a quitar de esa manera…

-¿de qué hablas Vica? -viste que tú amiga dejo el dinero, se arregló los lentes y lo miro

-sabes por qué Ayame no quería ser Romeo…

-porqué el personaje es hombre…

-Shaka, las bocas dicen que eres muy listo e iluminado… no me hagas dudar de ello quieres… -quisiste reírte de la mueca que puso ella -no es por eso que no quiso el papel…

-¿entonces por qué?

-Ayame se va… -le contesto, ¡cierto! Ahora que te acordabas, Ayame ya les había dicho que se iría a Japón por una semana a ver a sus abuelos -para siempre… -escuchaste que finalizo ¡pero qué mala Vica! Ahora entendías la treta que estaba intentando

-¿cómo que para siempre?- Shaka dijo con un poco de nerviosismo, sonreíste para tus adentros… había caído en la trampa…

-volverá a Japón… -contesto Gray acercándose a ellos - a vivir… y quien sabe… de seguro conocerá a algún japonés y te olvide para siempre ¿tú que dices Vica?

-conocerá un bello japonés, que tendrá plata y todo… -ella lo miro

-un carro lujoso…-continuo el

-una mansión… -le siguió ella exagerando con las manos

-le dará muchos hijos…

-¡ya basta los dos!-les dijo Shaka a ambos- ¿cuándo se va?

-este sábado a las cinco… -le respondió algo contenta

-mmm, tengo que irme… -viste que Shaka se fue y Vica choco su puño con el de Gray

-y asi… es como se formara otra pareja -se rio al decir lo último

-seeee, ¿avisamos a los demás? -le pregunto mirándola

-tu avisa que yo debo contar mi dinero. No quiero que nadie se haga el vivo… y con gente me desconcentro fácil… -dijo volviendo su mirada a su dinero

-¿te traigo a Camus para que te concentres?-le comento burlón, Vica levanto apenas la cabeza y arqueo una ceja…

-¿perdón? Te recuerdo que yo aún no te cobre por espiarme… -le dijo en un tono amenazador

-¿sabes qué? Iré a buscar a Ayame, se está tardando mucho en el baño… -viste que Gray trago saliva y se fue por la puerta. Te acercaste a ella y te sentaste en su mesa

-eres mala… -le comentaste-

-es solo una manera de salvar mi negocio (T/N)… -te guiño un ojo -no puedo permitir que después no pase nada y todos quieran su dinero de vuelta… -comento guardando el dinero y sacando una naranja.

-jajajaja, eres tremenda…

-lo sé, y tu señorita… -te apunto con su pequeña navaja- aun no me has contado como te fue con Pólux… -arqueaste una ceja- Pólux es la estrella más brillante de géminis, mi cielo… -contesto a tu pregunta no dicha

-ah, bien, creo… -te sonrojaste un poco y luego volviste a la normalidad. Para ver que ella te miraba sonriendo

-¿qué paso? -te pregunto -¿Qué paso que no me entere? -dudaste por unos segundos, miraste al frente y viste a "Pólux" hablar con Milo y Ángelo, no pasaste desapercibida para ella

-te lo contare en un lugar privado…

-podemos hacer un grupo para las dos en el face y…-

-a solas, en tu casa, cuando salgamos hoy de la escuela… -le respondiste, sabias que no iba a poder aguantar mucho…

-pero esta tarde no puedo, ni en toda la semana si vamos al caso… solo dime una cosa- te miro seria- ¿tuve razón?

-para mi desgraciada -le sonreíste- siempre la tienes… -ella se rio y fueron interrumpidas por Lucy

-chicas… ¿de qué hablan?… -les pregunto regalándoles esa sonrisa dulce característica de ella

-de que (T/N) se nos enamoró… -quisiste matar a Vica cuando te mando al frente

-ehh ¿en serio? -dijo ella sorprendida- ¿de cuál, del mayor o el menor?- te pregunto directo

-Lu… tu…

-era obvio (T/N), uno de los dos iba a ser…-te dijo riendo… ¡¿Dónde quedo la inocente y distraída Lucy?!

-viste, hasta Lucy sabía que estarías con uno de ellos, pero solo yo sé con quién… muajajajajajaja

-¿es el mayor? -te pregunto Lucy, Vica paro de reírse y la miro… -¿qué?

-si Lu… -le respondiste en susurro. Ella te sonrió y te palmeo la espalda, en eso los demás se acercaron a ustedes.

-hey…-los llamo Kanon y tu miraste fijo a las dos chicas a tu lado, quienes se rieron- ¿Qué sucede?

-nada Kanon, solo que (T/N)…- temiste que no te hiciera caso- ¡descubrió que es una mujer!

-¿Y eso?-preguntaste, mientras los hombres se reían…

-ya, por cierto… -llamo la peli vino la atención de todos -en el aeropuerto. Este sábado a las cinco de la tarde. Lleven algo que los oculte. Tenemos misión en cubierto… -ahora fuiste tú quien rio

-¿por qué? ¿No es ese el día que Ayame se va?-pregunto Lucy confundida

-asi es…-contestaste tu- pero para mantener la sorpresa, es mejor que se enteren ahí…-tu amiga te sonrió burlona y tu contestaste de la misma forma

Sábado. Aeropuerto de Atenas… 16:48 hs…

Ayame caminaba junto a sus padres hacia el avión privado de su padre.

Le extraño que ninguno de sus amigos la acompañara…

Todos, incluso Gray, le dijeron que no podían ir por asuntos que resolver.

Continuo caminando sin prestar atención de que, en la cafetería del aeropuerto, había un grupo bastante peculiar, eran en total siete personas, todos con gabardina marrón y sombreros…

-se movieron… andando- dijo uno de ellos teniendo un diario con dos agujeros

-Hay que seguirlos… -dijo otro con un peculiar sombrero con una gran cola de color rosa. El resto siguió a los dos primeros… pero se detuvieron cuando vieron a un rubio correr dentro del aeropuerto…

-sí, ya decía yo que hoy recién tomaría cartas en el asunto… -continuaron hasta una ventana que les mostraba exactamente el avión del padre de Ayame. Vieron como los dos mayores le decían algo a la adolescente y subían primero, dejándola esperando afuera. El rubio corría y llamo a la chica…

-¡Ayame!-grito Shaka llegando hasta ella

-Shaka… ¿pero qué haces aquí? -pregunto viendo como el chico se agachaba tratando de recuperar el aire- ¿estás bien?

V: ¡Aviso: se pondrá cursi! ¡Casi me agarra diabetes cuando lo escribí y hay mucho OOC!

M: ¡hey no digas eso!

V: ¡M me hace bullying !

-¡por favor no te vayas!-la abrazo, dejándola desconcertada… -¡no quiero perderte!

-Shaka ¿pero qué…?

-¡quiero que estés conmigo Ayame! -la chica de cabellos rubios blanquecinos miro de soslayo hacia adentro y vio a un grupo casi pegado a uno de los vidrios por los cuales se podían ver los aviones. Noto que uno tenía un sombrero de carnaval y lo reconoció al instante -¡te quiero Ayame! -se sonrojo por las palabras y luego conecto todo. Los días que quedaban, Gray, Vica y (T/N) se la pasaron sonriéndose entre sí. El hecho de que "no pudieran" acompañarla al aeropuerto, las personas vestidas con gabardina siendo que hacia bastante calor, el sombrero que le regalo a Gray y Shaka preocupado diciendo esas cosas. Les dio solo una pauta.

Gracias a ellos ahora estaba envuelta en un abrazo del rubio, y no pudo evitar reírse.

-¿Aya?-Shaka se separó un poco para mirarla

-no… no sé lo que te hayan dicho… pero creo que la respuesta es, están errados… -le respondió con un gran sonrisa acompañada de un gran sonrojo

-tú no te iras a vivir a Japón ¿verdad? -le pregunto con un tick en el ojo, sin saber que dentro del edificio del aeropuerto sus compañeros se estaban matando de la risa.

-nop, iré si por una semana, pero no a vivir…-dijo sin abandonar su risa… -¿te dijeron que me iría vivir a Japón? -le pregunto divertida

-entre otras cosas…-susurro molesto. Había caído en la vil trampa de Vica y Gray…- entonces volverás…

-sí, debo hacerlo…

-mejor asi…-contesto el- me había preocupado…-le sonrió y le robo un beso, ella quedo estática ante el gesto y se volvió un tomate… -creo que con eso sobrevivo una semana- le dijo sonriendo traviesamente

-¿eh?-apenas contesto, aun sorprendida, por lo que no se dio cuenta que sus amigos se habían acercado bastante

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-viste Shaka no era tan difícil… -Vica paso un brazo alrededor del cuello de él, viste que Ayame se rio con un pequeño sonrojo en la mejilla…

-tu… -Shaka tenía una vena en la frente, tu amiga lo soltó y comenzo a retroceder…-ustedes dos…-dijo mirándola a ella y a Gray

-oye Gray…

-¿qué pasa Vi?

-¿una carrerita por los viejos tiempos?

-tú lo has dicho… -cuando te diste cuenta, ellos eran corridos por el rubio por toda la pista de aterrizaje…

-Aya… ningún avión aterriza a estar horas ¿verdad? -le preguntaste y ella se rio

-no, ninguno… a las seis es el siguiente…

-ya veo… -te tranquilizaste, no fuera cosa de que un avión aterrizara y tus amigos estuvieran jugando en la pista…- y bien… ¿Cómo estás?-le preguntaste con burla

-mmm, ¿feliz? -te dijo - ¿quién fue el de la idea?

-Vica y luego le ayudo Gray… -le contaste

-ya veo…

-¡AYAME, NO TE OLVIDES DE TRAERME LO QUE TE PEDI! -le grito Vica desde otra punta aun corriendo

-¡SI! ¿ERA LA NOVELA NO?

-¡SI! ¡LA NT 10 DE TO ARU! -le volvió a gritar…

-¡Y NO TE OLVIDES DE TRAERME MI NOVELA DE HSDXD!

-SI, LO RECUER… ¡MIREN POR DONDE VAN!

¡TUC!

¡TAC!

Giraste a ver y quisiste reírte, Vica y Gray se estrellaron contra una pared de concreto. Shaka se detuvo metros antes y no se llevó el muro por delante. Camus y Kanon salieron a correr para auxiliar a los dos "chocados" y Saga se reía a tu lado al igual que Ayame…

-esos dos nunca cambian… -escuchaste que dijo Lucy con una pequeña risita

-asi es, nunca lo harán… -contestaste viendo como Shaka trotaba para llegar hasta ustedes, donde abrazo a Ayame por la cintura sonrojándola

-vaya que no pierdes el tiempo Shaka… -le mencionaste para divertirte un poco. Solo lograste que tu amiga se pusiera más roja aun.

-Ayame…-salió su padre del avión y miro a su hija- hola chicos… ¿aquel pegado a la pared es Gray?

-sí, papa, es el… -respondió su hija riéndose

-bueno, se pondrá bien, siempre lo hace, hija, nos vamos. Despídete de tus amigos…

-claro- le respondió y su padre volvió a entrar- bueno, me voy, nos vemos de nuevo en una semana… -ella se soltó del rubio quien le volvió a robar otro beso.

-¡ESAAAAAAAAAA!-te burlaste junto a Saga.

-ya, ustedes…-se acercó a ti y te abrazo- ¿me haces un favor? Cuida a Shaka de que no trate de matar a Vica y a Gray ¿sí?

-no prometo nada… -le dijiste y sonreíste, ella abrazo a Lucy y choco los puños con Saga…

-creo que eso es todo, los demás están inconscientes o siendo de paramédicos… -soltaste una risita al ver como llamaba a los demás. Subió al avión y ustedes corrieron hasta llegar a los demás, Camus alzo a su novia en su espalda y Kanon, junto a su hermano, llevaba arrastrando a Gray…

-bien, Shaka… ¿cómo te sentís con todo esto?-dijiste con un micrófono imaginario

-sin comentarios (T/N)… -te respondió

-y bien Vica… -ahora te acercaste a tu amiga, que tenía los ojos dando vueltas -¿Cómo te sentís con todo esto?

-la mendiga pared me choco, voy a hacerle un juicio…-comento y ustedes se rieron…-por cierto, (T/N) ahora vamos a casa…-te dijo

-ahhh, de acuerdo…


	11. Chapter 11

_**Que tal! Si, si, lo sabemos, no actualizamos el domingo, pasa que M se nos volvió un año más vieja ese día y A, Y y S se nos escaviaron –manera de decir que se emborracharon pero con fernet- y tuvimos varios problemas. Ahora, como se viene agosto, un mes fatal para nosotros porque se nos vienen todos los exámenes, vamos a actualizar una vez por semana, sobre todo porque V, que se encarga de la redacción, va a aumentar sus horas de estudio de dos horas a cinco a causa de que es titular en las olimpiadas de biología, lo que le deja con muy poco tiempo libre. Sin más, contestaremos algunos comentarios.**_

_**Libra-san:**_

_**V: jaja, bueno, acá esta uno de tus temas de Enrique Capilla, -situación la cual en verdad nos pasó- por ciertas cosas, decidí que mis troll cósmico sea bastante suave. Ahora, nos espías o qué? XD Fuera de joda, en el cap de la siguiente semana vas a entender lo que te digo… jaja**_

_**Tutuli-san:**_

_**A: ja, a nosotros el de química nos dice, "¿están todos los jugadores para el partido?" y al igual que a ustedes, nos hace sufrir el desgraciado, lo peor es que tenemos con el hasta sexto …**_

_**Adria-san:**_

_**M: mmm, la verdad, no queremos spoilear nada, pero a medida que continuemos la historia va a ver si es errada o no la suposición que hizo…**_

_**Y: Koisshi-san, Pao-san, Asalea-san, les manamos un abrazo psicológico y**_

_**S: los personajes no nos pertenecen, son de Kurumada-sama y Teshirogi-sama**_

Capítulo 11: de motos, canciones y otras cosas

Te dirigiste junto a Vica a la salida del aeropuerto conversando, los demás también hacían lo suyo molestando a un sonrojado Shaka. Viste que tu amiga se detuvo frente a una Honda XRE 350 Rally de color rojo y negro, con una calcomanía de un Yatagarasu* y una media luna en ambos laterales. Bastante grande a tu parecer, más aun te sorprendió verla subirse y sacar de su mochila un casco y unas llaves

-Sigo diciendo que no me agrada esa moto… -comento Camus algo enojado detrás de ti.

-Hey, mi hermano no me la presta muy seguido… déjame disfrutar de ella- se rasco la cabeza y te miro -¿nos vamos (T/N)?-te pregunto colocándose el casco de estilo Cross.

-¿viniste en esa cosa? -le preguntaste sin responder a su pregunta.

-sí, es de mi hermano, el del medio… me la presto porque el aeropuerto queda lejos de casa…

-ay ya… -interrumpió Gray- reemplazaste a Gray-50 por esa moto grande… ya vas a querer que Gray-50 te lleve otra vez… -dijo exagerando-

-Gray… nunca me llevaste en Gray-50… -le contesto ella- solo llevas a Ayame en ella…

-hey, Vica -Saga la llamo- ¿dónde compro tu hermano esta moto?-pregunto mirando con atención la monstruosidad, no notaste cuando Vica rápidamente le paso un sobre y él lo escondió sorprendido.

-acá, cuando vino de vacaciones hace dos meses… 01 esta nuevita… -comento.

-¿01?-pregunto Lucy a tu lado.

-es su nombre, Valvrave 01… -dijo Vica sonriendo a través del casco, se miró con el pelinegro y…

-_densetsu no asa ni…-_canto Gray con un tonito agudo.

-_chikatta kotoba!..._ -Vica agravo su voz.

-_wakachiau koe ni…_ -volvió a cantar el sobreactuando con los brazos.

_-¡kiseki wo tesare!_ -le siguió tu amiga cerrando los puños.

_-¡Kakumei o let´s shout!*_ -cantaron juntos con micrófonos invisibles y ustedes se rieron de ellos.

-qué pena que se murió "Haputo"-comento Gray.

-MI pobre L-elf… murió su hime-chibi… -comento Vica secándose una lagrima inexistente.

-Camus… ahí está quien te va a hacer competencia… -le comento Kanon al otro que soltó una risita.

-no me hare problemas por un sacerdote… -le respondió y Kanon se rio con ganas.

-tienes razón…

-bueno, ya… (T/N) te vas a subir…

-mmm…-dudaste un poco- bueno… -respondiste, ella te paso su mochila y te subiste en esa cosa. Te agarraste de la parrilla trasera, ella encendió la moto y se despidieron de los demás, no te preocupaste por Lucy, después de todo, sabías que Gray mataría a aquel que tratare de pasarse de listo con ella.

Te asustaste por segundos, Vica andaba bastante rápido y temías que chocara, aunque viste un excelente control de su parte.

Te relajaste y decidiste disfrutar del viaje que probablemente no volverías a tener en mucho tiempo. Te sorprendió ver que a los diez minutos ya estaban entrando en la cuadra de la casa de Vica. Pararon frente a la entrada, donde se encontraba el mayor de sus hermanos jugando con su hijo y su esposa…

-volviste en una pieza… -comento el hombre, de igual aspecto a Vica. Esta se sacó el casco y le hizo una mueca.

-"volviste en una pieza jejeje"… boludo te dije que se manejar… -entre el insulto te bajaste y Vica hizo lo mismo para ir a hacer entrar la moto.

-papi, puedo decir eso… -él se sorprendió y tú reíste para tus adentros.

-¡Vica mira lo que haces que tu sobrino me pregunte! -le grito y volvió su vista a su hijo- no, mi niño, no podes decir eso…

-ah no se… -escuchaste a Vica volver- es tu hijo, vos encárgate… - le saco la lengua y te guio adentro, donde se empezó a reír.

-ese mi sobrino le va a sacar canas pronto… sobre todo si yo estoy cerca- te comento y le sonreíste, comenzaron a subir las escaleras y Vica se detuvo en una puerta, te extraño sabias que no era su puerta.

-¡perrrrrrmiso!-entro a la habitación, por si las dudas te quedaste afuera.

-¡VICA!-se escuchó una voz varonil.

-¡uy!, no sabía que interrumpía… de todas formas, aquí están las llaves y el casco, ah y otra cosa… no quiero ser tía por segunda vez si van a tener a mi sobrino lejos para que yo no lo malcrié… -te sonrojaste al pensar a que se refería lo que dijo Vica, acto seguido viste a tu amiga salir con un pequeño sonrojo… -vamos a la pieza, quiero olvidar lo que vi… aunque no fue algo exagerado… -se encogió de hombros y te reíste de ella, se fueron a su habitación y ella cerró la puerta, tomaste la libertad de acostarte en su cama mientras ella prendía el estéreo…

_Please don´t say "you are lazy"_ -por favor, no digas que soy floja

_Datte hontou ha crazy…_ - en realidad estoy un poco loca

-uhh -dijiste al escuchar el comienzo del tema- "Don´t say lazy" hace cuanto que no escuchaba el tema… -comentaste viendo a tu amiga descalzarse y sentarse en el piso

-jaja… yo tampoco lo escuchaba hace mucho. ¿Karaoke? Yo tengo la hoja -te pregunto

-dale-le contestaste, el japonés podía ser muy difícil, pero si te daban el cómo se pronunciaba en vez de los kanjis… cambiaba la cosa… viste que ella saco un cuadernillo rojo y busco una página y te lo dio… allí estaba todo el tema pasado a romanji

_Kono me de shikkari misadamete_ -comenzaste a cantar

_Yukisaki chizu jou Maaku shite-_ te saco el cuadernillo

_Chikamichi areba sore ga oudou _

_Hashoreru tsubasa mo areba joutou… jajajaja…_

_Yaba tsume wareta guru de hoshuu shita _

_Sore dake de nanka tassei kan- le quitaste el cuadernillo_

_Daiji na no ha jibun Kawaigaru koo_

_Jibun wo ai sanakya hito mo ia senai_ -ella se colocó a tu lado y comenzaron a cantar las dos juntas

_Please don´t say "you are lazy"_

_Datte hontou ha crazy_

_Nou arutaka ha sou_

_Mienai toko ni PIKKU kakusun desu_

_Souzou ni isshou kenmei_

_Genjitsu ha zettaizetsumei_

_Hatten tochuu dashi_ -le quitaste y la acomodaste para que vos nomas veas.

_Dakara fui ni pichi hazurerun desu…_ -terminaste el estribillo y sentiste que ella te miraba.

-¿porque me miras asi?

-es que… estaba pensando… que no querés que Saga te diga que sos floja aunque estés un poco loca

-ya cagaste el tema… -le respondiste con un pequeño rubor que provoco la carcajada de tu amiga.

-y bien. Ahora me vas a contestar que paso ese día…

-bueno… luego de conseguir de una manera inesperada el regalo de Gray… nos encontramos con Kanon y compañía…

-¿estás de broma cierto? ¿Qué hiciste? -pregunto rápidamente exaltada.

-nada, le dijimos que teníamos un motivo secreto para ello… pero antes al pelotudo de Saga se le ocurrió decir que estábamos en una cita…

-me estas jodiendo… -te miro con una cara rara.

-nop, lo golpee y me cree un nuevo ataque… "golpe con efecto alargado"…

-por ser tú, no diré nada del nombre… -te comento mientras agarraba un mazo de carta y comenzaba a mesclar.

-¿porque te pones nerviosa? -le preguntaste, cuando estaba nerviosa siempre agarraba algo entre las manos…

-ahora resulta que ni mesclar mis cartas puedo… -te dijo negando con la cabeza- no estoy nerviosa… -te sonrió y siguió con el mazo en manos, te encogiste de hombros y seguiste relatando

-como digas… timbera… -susurraste lo último

-¡oye! Seguí contando dale, antes de que me enoje…

-uy… que miedo…

-(T/N) tengo un mazo de carta en manos y no dudare en usarlos… -te amenazo y reíste

-bueno, bueno… la cosa fue, que como lo golpee tan fuerte, la nenaza se quejó un buen rato del dolor… y como logramos despistarlos a todos con eso de que no podíamos decir que hacíamos en el centro… nos fuimos a la cafetería, a esa que está al frente de Pikralída-le dijiste moviendo las manos

-mmm… nosotros fuimos al Pikralída ese día… -te dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿en serio?-fingiste sorpresa. Todo sea por que no te descubra- yo no sabía…

-bueno, y que más paso…-tardaste segundos en contestarle- (T/N)…

-nos encontramos con la primer ex-novia de Saga trabajando allí… -contaste y ella se te quedo mirando.

_Daiji na no ha jibun mitometeku koto_

_Jibun wo yurusanankya hito mo ¡yurusenai!_

_Please don´t say "you are lazy"_

Solo la música se escuchaba en el cuarto.

-¿y qué hiciste? -te miraba seria, ¿dónde quedo la juguetona Vica?

-me fui… tenía que hacer algo… -piensa (T/N) piensa, Vica no se puede enterar que espiabas su cita…

No ayudaba el hecho de que el siguiente tema que sonaba tuviera un comienzo algo… ¿tétrico? No, no sería la palabra, más bien, hecha para escenas de misterio…

_Kamide tei…_

_Kamide tei ya…_

_Yaeya... _

Recordarías nunca más volver a permitirle oír canciones de Fiction Junction en tu presencia…

-¿podes cambiar de tema? -le preguntaste al ver que se mantenía en silencio con los ojos cerrados.

-ahí está el control… -te señalo con la cabeza hacia su mesa de luz, que estaba junto a la cabecera de su cama. Te estiraste un poco, lo agarraste y apretaste el botoncito que te indicaba cambiar de tema…

_Day´s confusion ever free…_

_Come through my Heart… _

-es en serio… te la pasaste diciéndole a Ayame que parecía yaoi ese anime… y tenes el opening…

-es lo único que rescato por ser de Oldcodex… cámbialo si querés…

-ya rugiste -volviste a apretar el botoncito.

_Worries slowly, come and kiss _

_Tell me what your name…_

-oh… Kings… lo dejo… -dejaste el control en la mesita y volviste tu vista a Vica- ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar pensando?

-el tiempo que sea necesario para sigas hablando, yo no te detuve en ningún momento… -te sonrió.

-bueno… tenía que ir a ver a mi tía que estaba enferma… -mentiste- pero eso era si me desocupada temprano. Asi que, aprovechando que no tendría nada más que hacer, me iba a ir…

-¿cómo terminaron en el parque?

-pues, cuando iba a media cuadra, llegue a una esquina y choque con el… pero antes había recibido un mensaje… -contaste sacando tu celular y buscando el mensaje de él, no solías borrar ningún mensaje de nadie, pero en esta ocasión borraste rápidamente los de Gray ese día, lo encontraste y se lo mostraste…

-pero que sentimientos transmite este mensaje… -dijo con un tono sarcástico- ¿Dónde estás?, esa palabra demuestra una gran preocupación… responde… quiere decir que temía que te hayan secuestrado -las exageraciones con las manos te hacían querer reírte- espérame… temía que lo abandonaras y lo dejaras solo… no quería que te fueras con otro "macho"

-tu macho la jodío, filosofa contemporánea… -te burlaste de ella y viste que tomo un mechón de su cabello y se lo coloco como si fuera un bigote.

-¿Por qué el amor es difícil? ¿Por qué tus ojos son asi? ¿Por qué el cielo es azul? ¿Por qué mi cabello es de color vino, si no soy borracha? ¿Por qué escucho esa música? ¿Por qué estoy diciendo esto? ¿Por qué aún tengo tu celular? ¿Por qué del porqué de los porqués? -cada pregunta con las acciones de tu amiga te mataban de la risa, en verdad era un gran bufona -toma tu cosita esta… -te paso tu teléfono con una mueca sonriente y se te quedo mirando- ¿Qué paso después?

-seguí caminando ignorando el mensaje…

-ah sos buena eh… -te dijo y escuchaste que abrieron la puerta.

-Vica- apareció su madre- no quieren algo para comer…

-cualquier cosa ta bien mamita…-le contesto tu amiga sin dejar de mirarte.

-está bien… (T/N) cuando esta te empiece a volver loca avísame…

-esta tiene nombre… -dijo tu amiga provocando la risa de su madre.

-asi ¿Cuál es? Yo no lo recuerdo…

-buuuuu… viste (T/N) soy adoptada… -te dijo con un puchero, su madre volvió a reírse y se fue… -ja, ahora, seguí contando

-ok... me iba mirando las locales, a ver si encontraba algo bueno, continúe por una esquina y choque con un terrible mastodonte… -tu exageración hizo sonreír a tu amiga- ese mastodonte de nombre Saga…

-¿estas segura que estas enamorada?

-creo, supongo… nunca antes me había enamorado -dijiste en tu defensa-

-ok, ok, dejémoslo en que si estas enamorada… -se siguió riendo.

-cállate timbera… bueno, el detuvo la peor decisión de mi vida…

-¿ehh? ¿Decisión de tu vida? -te miro confundida.

-asi es, la decisión de comprar la vereda… -terminaste mirándola.

-jajajajajaja, esa es buena… -se acomodó con las piernas cruzadas.

-me junto con vos, que querés… bueno, ahí me dijo que porque no conteste los mensajes, porque no lo espere, que aquí que allá, que mada que cua… -dijiste acompañando con movimientos de manos- la cosa es que empezamos a discutir… y le dije que se podía ir, que total yo no lo necesitaba…

-uhhhh, le diste duro en el orgullo… -te comento haciendo una mueca.

-seeee, bueno, me estaba por ir y el apareció con un sándwich en manos diciendo que de seguro no comí nada y… que el parque estaba abierto… estuvimos ahí desde las…-pensaste bien qué hora le ibas a decir- once, hasta los fuegos artificiales…-concluiste… oh si, con suerte y ella no se daba cuenta de las acciones que ocultaste.

-ehhh… y cuando te diste cuenta que te enamoraste…

-fue algo raro y cuando lo reflexione me pareció estar fumada…

-muy bien… eso es un poco raro… pero no tiene importancia… ¿Qué harás ahora?

-realmente no lo sé Vica… -respondiste con un poco de amargura- no quiero que me vea como alguien fácil…

-je, dime una cosa, como se supone que eres fácil si la mayor parte del tiempo lo estás golpeando… -te dijo con una sonrisa- si fueras fácil, le habrías pedido una cita al día siguiente de haberte besado mi vida… tú tienes bastante tiempo ya con él y le demostraste que no sos una persona sencilla…

-¿pero si el no siente nada por mí? ¿Qué hago?… -preguntaste, ella se quedó pensando bastante

-ahí me jodiste… supongo que solo ser tú, y alejarte de él claro…

-¿no ayudas mucho sabes?

-hago lo que puedo mi amor… -te dijo con una sonrisa.

-Vicaaaaaaaa… -entro una chica al cuarto de tu amiga, no la conocías, supusiste que era una de las novias de alguno de sus dos hermanos no casados

-que sucede -respondió con tono cansino tu amiga.

-no logro conectar bien el televisor y tus tres hermanos se fueron con tu padre a comprar algo…

-osea que en la casa solo quedamos mujeres ¿verdad? -viste que pregunto cruzándose de brazos

-asi es… pero tu madre está haciendo algo en la cocina y nosotras no entendemos bien tu televisor…

-¿(T/N) me acompañas? -te pregunto con una mirada que te pedía ayuda, accediste y bajaron hasta el comedor donde estaba la tele grande. Notaste que las tres cuñadas de Vica se encontraban allí mismo sentadas. Tu amiga se dirigió hacia el aparato y comenzo a conectar varias cosas haciendo que el televisor anduviera. La mayor de las tres mujeres cambio rápido de canal, colocando uno donde mostraban al parecer un recital en vivo.

**-****Amar es una cosa especial no se viene y va **

**Amar solo te pasa una vez pero de verdad **

**Amar es cuando solo piensas en donde estará**

-oahhhh, ¡Enrique! -grito una de las tres

-gracias Vica, realmente queríamos ver cuando pasaran por la tele el recital completo de Enrique… -le dijo otra, quisiste reírte de tu amiga, tenía una cara del demonio y los ojos entrecerrados. Miraste a la pantalla y allí mostraba a un hombre de piel tostada y cabellos negros, nada mal, pensaste, lástima que no entendías que era lo que decía sus canciones ya que estaban en español, idioma que no manejabas… pero la melodía era de tu agrado

-vamos Vica, eres mujer, tendría que gustarte esto…

-con todo respeto… odio esa clase de música! -dijo exagerando con su dedo- (T/N), perdóname, pero te dejare esperando que mi madre te de lo que sea nuestra merienda, yo me largo, mis oídos sangraran! -acto seguido estabas riéndote por la forma de correr escaleras arriba de tu amiga. Realmente no soportaba las cursilerías, muy pocas veces la viste siendo algo cercana a lo cursi, como en su cita.

_**-A**__**mar es como un milagro muy dificil explicar **_

_**Amar es cuando la proteges de la lluvia y el viento Amar es cuando tu la abrasas y te olvidas del tiempo **_

_**Amar es cuando tu la vez y te pones nervioso **_

_**Amar es cuando te das cuenta de tus sentimientos**_

_**-**__**Por amarte robaría una estrella te la regalaría **_–notaste como las cuñadas de Vica comenzaban a cantar mientras se movían de un lado a otro

_**Por amarte cruzaría los mares solo por abrasarte **_

_**Por amarte juntaría la juvia con el fuego eeeoooo **_

_**Por amarte daría mi vida solo por besarte**_

-no esta tan mal… -dijiste en susurros.

-vaya (T/N), ¿no me digas que tu amiga te abandono? -te dijo su madre llegando con una bandeja, en ella había dos tazas humeantes y al lado una bandeja redondeada con galletas dentro. -esa chica… vamos, no dejare que una huésped de la casa lleve las cosas… -te dirigiste con su madre hasta su cuarto, donde encontraste a tu amiga cantando con un desodorante haciendo de micrófono.

_-los infames que gobiernan, pisaran la humanidad!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Debes buscar hasta encontrarla…_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Deben luchar, hijos del sol!_- alargo la última letra sin darse cuenta que su madre y tú la veían, comenzaste a aplaudir.

-bravo, bravo, ¡hermoso! Voy a llorar -dijiste fingiendo emocionarte, ella se enrojeció por completo y su madre paso a colocar la bandeja en su mesa.

-aunque no lo creas, es normal encontrarla asi (T/N) -te dijo riendo.

-mamá… -dijo apenas tu amiga.

-jajajaja, bueno niñas, me voy… griten cualquier cosa… -dijo saliendo.

-tradúceme los temas de ese cantante.

-¿cuál?

-el que tus cuñadas estaban viendo…

-(T/N) eres cruel, porque no buscas en Booble… ahí te va a aparecer…

-pero yo quiero que vos me lo traduzcas… -comenzaste a zarandear su remera

-pero es que yo no escucho temas románticos…-

-hazlo por miiiiiiiiii… -le hiciste una puchero.

-lo pensare… -te respondió. Sonreíste muy contenta, comenzaste a pensar qué harías a partir de ahora con respecto al gemelo mayor…

Bah, sería lo que el destino querría que fuera…

_You´re so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil, could you be an angel…_

El tono de llamada de tu celular sonó y lo cogiste rápidamente ante la atenta mirada de una Vica con café alrededor de su boca y una galleta en la mano.

Kanon.

Contestas rápidamente pensando que era una urgencia

-hola Kanon…

_-(T/N)…_

-¿sucedió algo?

_-no realmente, llamaba para saber si tenías algo que hacer mañana_

-hmmm, pues no… solo dormir hasta tarde ¿por qué?

_-¿quieres salir mañana?…_

V: y eso fue por esta semana… algo flojo, lo sabemos, ahora

Un Yatagarasu es un cuervo de tres patas. Según fuentes, forma parte de la mitología japonesa.

Los temas que usamos son

1. Kakumei Dualism de T.M. Revolution y Nana Mizuki. Es el opening de Kakumei Valvrave, un anime que recomiendo si aun no lo han visto

´t Say Lazy de .Es el ending de K-on, un tema bastante bueno que levanta el ánimo cuando lo necesitan

3. Mezame de Fiction Junction. Pertenece al OST de Hack-Sign

4. Rage on de Old Codex, es el opening de la primera temporada del anime -medio gay- Free!

5. Kings de Ángela. Opening de K- Proyect.

6. de Enrique Iglesias.

7. La llave de la puerta secreta de Rata Blanca.

M: sin mas nos despedimos hasta el próximo miércoles, yane!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Que tallllllllll? Cómo andan? Nosotras venimos de edu física bastante cansadas… es más… **_

_**V: esta mañana, Don pose –el de biología- nos hizo rendir! Fíjense que [endocitosis consiste en…] pero che! En fin, lo que decía [en la fagocitosis…]**_

_**A: deja de hablar como Kumagawa de Medaka Box! **_

_**V: hai! TOT… ahora… contestaremos algunos comentarios los comentarios [el ADN…]**_

_**A: V!**_

_**Pao-san:**_

_**M: gracias por la buena suerte… don Pose se vino con todo de las vacaciones…y nos pasó una que… ya van a ver en uno de los próximos caps... :3**_

_**Libra-san:**_

_**M: gracias por decirme feliz cumple, acá estas locas me dicen que ya me vaya a buscar mi carnet de grupo PAMI… -una sucursal para jubilados- ves que son malas…**_

_**V: ja, sos de las nuestras… a las cinco nos gusta Rata Blanca… y El reino olvidado :3… es un tema que a veces cantamos en la calle… y con respecto a este cap… muajajajajja –cofcof**_

_**A: no era que te dolia la garganta?**_

_**V: callate… ¬¬**_

_**Adria-san, Asalea-san, Lena-san, gracias por comentar, se les envía un abrazo psicológico…**_

_**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi**_

_**V: último aviso… este cap está un poco orientado en un juego japonés de barcos… la gran variedad de este juego hace que podamos hacer varias locuras para este fic… ya lo entenderán…**_

12. La batalla, ha comenzado (?)

Saga iba camino a su casa, en el camino, Gray, Shaka y Camus tomaron dirección hacia una veterinaria por una cosa peluda que encontraron por el camino y Kanon acompaño a Lucy hacia el trabajo que la chica había conseguido poco tiempo atrás.

Cuando llego a su casa noto que esta estaba vacía. Supuso que su madre no había vuelto aun de la guardia. Subió hasta su cuarto y allí se encerró. Saco de su campera el sobre que Vica le había pasado cuando se acercó a la moto.

Saco primero un papel:

"_**yuhuhui, esto lo hago sin fines de lucros amigo, sé que me agradecerás después, me doy cuenta que te chispean los ojos -porasidecirlo- cuando miras a (T/N), respóndeme en un mensaje de texto la siguiente pregunta ¿te gusta? Y si lo hace, ¿Por qué? Y quizás pueda laburar como cupido con ella… de momento, disfruta el obsequio… Vica K." **_

Miro con extrañeza el mensaje, pero suspiro. Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que Vica se diera cuenta. Él lo sabía. Pero también había algo que le impedía dar el primer paso de forma tan rotunda.

Flashback:

Regresaba de dejar a (T/N) en su casa luego de pasársela de un lado a otro en busca de espiar a Vica y Camus. Se sentía feliz. Había hecho un descubrimiento bastante importante para él. A pesar de que llevaba bastante tiempo pensando en ello.

Desde aquel suceso en el lago había notado que algo cambio en su forma de verla. Pero recién ese día, cuando ella se refugió en él, se confirmó lo que llevaba pensando.

Le gustaba (T/N). No, mejor dicho, se había enamorado de ella.

De su alegría, de su manera de sacarlo de las casillas, de su testarudez, de querer ser siempre autosuficiente, de sus bromas, de su forma extraña de ayudar a los demás, de su suave, y a veces aturdidora, voz, de sus ojos profundos color -…-, de su cabello -…-, todo en ella lo encantaba.

Abrió la puerta de su casa con alegría y se dirigió a su cuarto. Donde Kanon lo esperaba sentado en su cama, con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas.

-Kanon, ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto sorprendido.

-iré al grano Saga, ¿qué quieres con (T/N)? -dijo mirándolo con seriedad.

-¿por qué? -volvió a preguntar, pero ahora con desconfianza.

-contesta… -ordeno. El mayor soltó un suspiro, al fin y al cabo era su hermano, a él si podía decírselo.

-me enamore de ella… -contesto con franqueza, vio que Kanon soltó un suspiro derrotado.

-estamos en problemas… -le escucho decir- vas a odiarme Saga… -repuso el menor levantándose y caminando hasta él -pero yo también estoy enamorado de ella y va a ser mía… -aquello sorprendió al mayor.

-no… -manifestó Saga- será mía…

-vamos Saga, tú tienes millones detrás de tuyo, toma una de ellas y listo… -dijo levantando la voz.

-no lo hare Kanon… -sentencio también subiendo la voz. Ninguno se dio cuenta que su madre estaba en subiendo las escaleras con una bandeja llena de palomitas de maíz, presenciando la discusión- ella ha sido la única en ver más allá, la única que me hace sentir bien conmigo mismo… no renunciare a ella…

-¿y que te hace pensar que te quiere? -manifestó el menor- nos conocemos desde los cinco años Saga, ella detesta a la gente que se comporta como tú…

-entonces porque me invito a mí a espiar con ella… tanto no le ha de molestar mi presencia… -refuto el mayor, ambos se encontraban en el medio de la habitación del mayor y no se percataban que ahora su madre estaba recostada en la puerta escuchando mientras comía tranquila.

-tonterías, lo hacía por lastima… -aquello molesto un poco al mayor, sobre todo al recordar cómo había sido dejado atrás cuando se distrajo.

-no me interesa, ella va a ser mía… y no lo podrás evitar Kanon…

-ja, no perderé contra ti Saga…

-saben, esto está mucho mejor que ir al cine a ver una película… -la voz de su madre los distrajo y miraron a la puerta encontrándose con los ojos de ella- por lo que escuche, ambos se me enamoraron de (T/N) ¿verdad? -ambos asintieron mirándose de reojo- bien, ay (T/N) en la que te metiste…pobre de ti… -pensó- solo voy a decirles esto, y que se les meta bien en la cabeza que no lo voy a repetir… solo ella puede decirles con quien se quedara… ustedes no pueden obligarla a quererlos… peleen por ella como se debe, y solo el futuro responderá si valió la pena el esfuerzo de alguno de los dos, o ninguno lo valió porque ella se enamoró de otro… esfuércense hijos, porque el amor de una mujer tan fácil no se obtiene… -dijo dando la vuelta para irse- ah, tomen esto como prueba de sus lazos como hermanos, si superan esto… tendrán un premio, sino lo hacen y terminan queriendo matarse, golpeare a ambos donde más les duele… la comida estará en veinte minutos, los espero abajo -finalizo cerrando la puerta.

-bien, ya la has oído Saga… -dijo Kanon- que gane el mejor…

-gracias por decir que ganare yo hermanito -contesto con una sonrisa de lado.

-ja, las ganas… veras como ella terminara conmigo… -era un reto. Ambos usarían sus mejores cartas para tratar de conquistar a (T/N), sin saber que el ganador, desde horas antes, ya estaba definido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No podía ir con ayuda. Sería injusto. Ganaría el corazón de (T/N) como se debía, por su propio esfuerzo. Miro de nuevo el sobre y se sonrojo.

En ella había varias fotos de la chica. Algunos en la escuela. Otros de cuando fueron de campamento y ella vistió el bikini. Eso no lo olvido. Vica se rio de su hermano y de el porque se ruborizaron cuando ella quedo en esas prendas. Otras de años anteriores. Pero una en especial le gusto.

En esa lucía un pantalón negro, una camisa negra de manga ¾ con cierre plateado. La sonrisa que despedía (T/N) era una que nunca había presenciado. Una de completa felicidad. Aunque se la notaba exhausta y agobiada, la sonrisa era sincera. Su cabello -…- caía como cascada por su espalda dándole un toque más salvaje a la imagen.

Guardo todas las fotos de nuevo en su lugar y lo escondió dentro de un libro. No las dejaría a la vista mientras tuviera la guerra declarada a su hermano menor. Se recostó con los brazos bajo la cabeza mirando hacia el techo.

Hacía tiempo que no sentía su corazón latir asi por alguien, hasta esos momentos había sido solo Saori, pero (T/N) comenzo, de una extraña manera, a traspasar cada una de sus barreras hasta que llego a internarse en él. Si bien era cierto que su hermano se fijó en ella antes, no permitiría que se la roben de ante mano…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_-¿quieres salir mañana?_

-¿para…? -contestaste ante la pregunta tomando un sorbo de café con leche.

_-necesito un ojo crítico, voy a comprar ropa… _-te respondió, te pareció una respuesta lógica, después de todo, Kanon siempre confió en tu ojo a la hora de vestirse, lo que los llevo a salir todas las tardes juntos a hacer cualquier cosa. Pero luego del accidente y con los prácticos no pudieron continuar con su rutina.

-claro, ¿porque no? -respondiste convencida- ¿a qué hora nos vemos?

_-mmm… ¿a las cinco en el mismo lugar de siempre?_

-a las cinco en el mismo lugar de siempre… -dijiste con una sonrisa, a pasar tiempo de calidad con uno de tus gemelos favoritos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cafetería "O Chrysaetós"

Kanon cortó la llamada y sonrió. El primer paso estaba listo. Volvería a aquella rutina de pasar casi todo el día con (T/N), con la excusa de buscar ropa, y la enamoraría. Trataría de no dejar ningún espacio que su hermano pudiera aprovechar.

Se había vuelto una guerra, lo reconocía, pero él no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

Tomo un sorbo del café que Lucy le había traído mientras miraba como la alvina atendía a los clientes con una sonrisa. Ahora se encontraba en esa cafetería en modo de guardián de la chica. Días atrás, cuando salió tarde de la escuela, se encontró con que la muchacha era acorralada por varios sujetos que querían propasarse con ella. Peleo contra ellos y se llevó consigo a la chica, que le explico que esos hombres venían acosándola desde hace unas semanas atrás cuando empezó a trabajar en la cafetería como maid. Él se enojó pero entendió que la muchacha no quería tener al pelotón como siempre detrás de ella protegiéndola. Entonces decidió ser solo él y mantener el secreto de la chica. Todos los días que Lucy iba a trabajar, él iba, ya sea a hacer los deberes, estudiar o pasar solo el rato. Sabía que si no lo hacía tendría a Gray, Vica, Ayame y a (T/N) pagando precio por su cabeza.

Vio como ella se acercaba a su mesa con una sonrisa.

-¿Y?

-dijo que si… -le contesto el gemelo menor, Lucy continuaba con su simple sonrisa aunque por dentro estaba un poco triste. Ella ya estaba al tanto de todo, pero sabía que Kanon no le haría caso al saber que su hermano ya le había ganado. Asi que dejaría que él se enterara por sí mismo y por boca de la misma (T/N). Le apenaba su amiga, se había metido, sin desearlo, en algo grave… -por cierto, ¿qué piensas de lo que te he dicho?… -la miro fijo.

-lo trato Kanon… pero es difícil, más si lo veo todos los días… -le respondió-

-ahh… quien diría que te gustaría Gray… -comento mirando por la ventana mientras ella se encogía de hombros, porque si lo pensaba, él era el único hombre que podía resistir sin temblar las sonrisas inocentes de Lucy.

-quisiera que no fuera asi… pero ya ves… de todos modos, te agradezco por guardar el secreto… -le sonrió.

-no te preocupes por eso… -le contesto mirándola- me has confiado algo importante… algo que ni siquiera se lo has dicho a (T/N)…

-mph… -asintió apenas con la cabeza, sintiendo como nuevas personas entraban al lugar- ah, sean bienvenidos, ya los atiendo… nos vemos Kanon…

-tu ve tranquila… -le dijo viendo como partía, la muchacha había elegido la peor opción de chico. Si bien quería a su amigo, no era lo que él hubiera deseado para alguien tímida e inocente como Lucy, más al enterarse de que la alvina vio a Gray teniendo relaciones con su hermana mayor…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-entonces, vas a salir con Kanon… -te pregunto Vica mirándote, en su mirada notabas que había algo que no te estaba diciendo.

-asi es… -respondiste tranquila- volveríamos a los viejos tiempos, antes de que sucediera lo de Nachi… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-no, por nada… preguntaba nomas… -te dijo cogiendo una galleta, no te tragabas el cuento, pero sabías que sería difícil sacarle la verdad.

_-fight fire with fire, with fire, with all you get inside _

Escuchaste de la nada una voz de una mujer. Miraste a Vica y la viste buscar algo mientras el sonido continuaba.

-donde carajo deje ese celular de mierda! -escuchaste que hablo en español mientras la música continuaba…

_-fight fire with fire, try now, yourself you are will free _

_-fight fire with fire…_

-hasta que te encontré, pedazo de metal de otro mundo que nunca se destruye (hablo de un Nokia)… -viste que exclamo luego de buscar debajo de su cama. En su mano tenía su celular y lo abrió- ouh, me contesto el mensaje… -comento sin que supieras de que hablaba.

-¿Que sucede? -preguntaste al ver la mueca que puso tras leerlo.

-nada… -te contesto y cerro el aparato. Lo que no te dijo, fue que Saga contesto su pregunta con una afirmativa y una declinación de su ayuda.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-ahh? -fue la respuesta rotunda del pelinegro por celular, quien se detuvo provocando que Camus y Shaka se detuvieran un poco más delante de él- Silver… ¿estás loca? -dijo tratando de que una cosa peluda temblante color marrón no se escape de sus manos- apenas vas a llegar a conocer a unos cuantos y pretendes hacer una fiesta para nuestro cumpleaños? -Camus y Shaka lo vieron hacer distintas muecas- no, no me interesa… cómo? Ehhh… suena interesante… déjame pensarlo, mañana te responderé ¿Cuándo dijiste que llegabas? ¿El domingo de la otra semana? Bueno, sí, sí, decile a mamá que esta todo biennn… -alargo al final- sí, yo también te odio melliza malvada… ¡ja! Mañana hablamos… -corto la llamada y dejo salir un suspiro.

-¿qué fue lo que sucedió? -pregunto Shaka con una sonrisa burlona.

-mi peor pesadilla, eso pasa… -comento volviendo a caminar- Silver, mi hermana, pretende que hagamos una fiesta por nuestro cumpleaños, siendo que apenas tendrá, como mucho, una semana acá…

-podrías decir que es una fiesta de bienvenida para tu hermana… -sugirió Camus mirándolo.

-seeee, pero tendríamos que ordenar y limpiar la Pent House -menciono haciendo que sus dos acompañantes se detuvieran.

-¡¿Pent House?!

-ah sí… nunca se los comento Ayame? Qué raro, y eso que muchas veces va a casa… incluso sabe abrir la puerta principal con un alambre y a veces me encuentra durmiendo en bóxer… -manifestó pensativo ante el creciente enojo del rubio- y no debes ponerte celoso por eso Shaka… Aya te quiere, y yo jamás la vería como otra cosa que no sea mi segunda hermana… -espeto sin ver al rubio- y ya que tenemos un largo camino hasta la primer veterinaria que se nos cruce… que piensan de una fiesta de disfraces por pareja?

-cómo? -pregunto Camus

-ya sabes, disfrazarse por pareja… -le dijo el peli negro- eso es lo que quiere hacer Silver… -agrego al final

-no es mala idea… -comento Shaka.

-a quienes tienes pensado invitar, en caso de que lo hagas…

-a todo el curso… y a otros amigos de otros años…

-¿cómo quiénes?

-mmm, conoces al hermano de Ángelo?

-Manigoldo?

-asi es, a él, a Kardia, el me enseño parte de la vida en una noche griega, a… tengo que pensar, me acabar de avisar… -se terminó excusando provocando la risa de los demás- aunque…

-¿aunque? -preguntaron al unísono.

-en Estados Unidos se puso de moda un juego… al menos eso me dijo mi hermanita… y ella quiere vestir a todos de esa manera… -termino.

-que juego es… -cuestiono Shaka.

-¡pasen chicos! ¡Quedan pocas horas para que sea el sorteo de este día! Elijan lo más rápido que puedan a su barco y consigan su flota de barcos en el Kantai Collection! -Gray se detuvo en la cuadra frente al cyber donde el hombre promocionaba dicho juego y en la pared había una gigantografía con varias chicas que tenían, cañones, ametralladoras, barcos, etc., detrás de ellas…

-eso, muchachos… -les señalo Gray.

-¿y si vamos a probar? -pregunto Camus viendo con interés la cartelera.

-no podemos, tenemos que llevar a esta cosa a un veterinario -dijo el pelinegro apuntando al bodoque que tenía en brazos.

-vos tenes que llevarlo al veterinario ¿Camus, vamos a probar? Al fin y al cabo que hace tiempo que no paro en un cyber a jugar… -sugirió Shaka con una sonrisa.

-¿me van a dejar solo?

-oh si… buena suerte con ese perro… o lo que sea… -dijo el peli azul cruzando la calle junto al rubio dejando- iremos a ver si es bueno el juego que sugirió tu hermana…

-bien, si me hubieran dejado terminar podía decirles que Vica tiene su propia cuenta y flota de barcos bastante grande y podrían jugar en su casa… -comento Gray al aire- muy bien, tu y yo tenemos que ir a hacer algo… mientras llamare a Vica a ver qué me dice ella… -dijo sacando su celular

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_-butto ryote, yurari teita_

-dale (T/N)… -te decía Vica delante de ti, hacías lo posible por no olvidar los pasos. Flexionar ambas piernas a la vez que inclinabas tu cuerpo hacia adelante y llevabas uno de tus brazos a la cabeza, simultáneamente doblabas la pierna izquierda y mantenías recta la derecha enderezando tu cuerpo.

_-don´t stop Dj, kono mama all Night_

Flexionaste la pierna izquierda hacia el mismo lado mientras levantaba un brazo a la vez acompañado por movimientos de cadera…

_Wasuretai wa hiki no zen-_

_-but you koishiro anata wa soldier_

_You know nante ship agency…_ -el comienzo de otro tema las distrajo y tu amiga corto la radio.

-(T/N) atende por favor… -te dijo, tomaste tu celular y lo abriste

-hola Gray…

_-(T/N)? que está haciendo Vica?_

-esta acá conmigo…

-pone el altavoz, abajo esta la opción… -te dijo y acataste- Gray que pasa?

_-Silver quiere hacer una fiesta de disfraces por pajera, orientado en el Kantai…_

-decile a tu hermana que ya se ganó una amiga, y ¿de qué se vestirían los hombres si hacen eso? Porque los barcos son todas mujeres…

_-ya lo sé… _

-a menos que se vistan todos de capitanes de barco… es lo único que queda… -tu amiga respondió- mmm, hagan la fiesta de disfraces pero que no sea por el Kantai, aunque yo me voy a vestir como una… y hare que Ayame, Lucy y (T/N) también lo hagan… -la miraste cuando dijo eso- y yo decidiré cosplay de quien harán… -sonrió cuando dijo eso-

-yo quiero ir como Takao… -dijiste de una, te gustaba el traje que tenía, solo que te faltaría algo preciado en cierto lugar debajo del cuello y arriba de la panza-

-si claro… -te respondió- yo me encargare de pedirle a Ayame que consiga allá en Japón, aprovechando que esta por aquellos lares… luego me fijo y te digo

_-bien, entonces le diré a mi hermana que si haremos esa fiesta que tanto quiere… mantengan esto en secreto, si chicas?_

-claro, adiós Gray… -despidieron ambas a la vez

_-adiós…_

-yo quiero ir como Takao…

-y yo te digo, si claro… -te miro y se dirigió al Stereo para que continuaran practicando

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Domingo.

Te dirigías a paso tranquilo hacia la plaza. Exactamente bajo el segundo fresno. Aquel lugar formaba una parte muy importante de tu infancia junto al gemelo menor. Ese día hacia bastante calor, señal de que el verano se acercaba a pasos agigantados. Solo tenías tres meses más de clases y disfrutarías de las vacaciones. Te vestiste con una blusa de mangas cortas con encaje en los bordes de color salmón, un short negro y unas sandalias negras. Llevaste una cartera pequeña donde guardaste tu celular y algo de dinero.

Cuando llegaste notaste a Kanon parado bajo la sombra del árbol. Él tenía una camisa blanca de mangas ¾ y unas bermudas beige.

-ey Kanon! -llamaste agitando la mano, él te miro y te sonrió mostrándote los dientes

-vayas, estas muy linda (T/N)… -te elogio cuando llegaste hasta el, lo que te sorprendió, el gemelo casi nunca decía nada sobre cómo te veías

-gracias… supongo… tú también te ves bien… -devolviste el alago con una sonrisa inocente- entonces ¿para cual local vamos?

-a cualquier tienda con aire acondicionado… -te respondió riendo, te ofreció el brazo y lo tomaste despreocupada.

-bien, entonces, en marcha… -te dijo y comenzaron a caminar hacía la primer ropería que encontraran. Que para tu suerte, fue a las dos cuadras.

-¿qué tal esto? -te pregunto Kanon con una camisa de jean negro en manos.

-para algo hay probadores… -le dijiste con una sonrisa y él se rio dirigiéndose a probársela. Continuaste buscando prendas para el hasta que salió.

-¿Y? -te pregunto, le quedaba bastante bien

-re canchero… -levantaste el pulgar y escuchaste varias chicas murmurando lo bien que se veía tu amigo- toma esta… -te acercaste y le pasaste una blusa mangas corta color negro con borde en V de color celeste. El volvió a meterse y continuaste buscando algo interesante. De esa manera estuvieron casi una hora, debías admitir que le llenaste el armario de ropa nueva con todas las cosas que compro. El gemelo menor podría lucirse bien todos los días y derretir bastantes corazones en él proceso.

-¿vamos a ver una película? -te pregunto caminando a tu lado comiendo un helado al igual que tú.

-mmm, mientras no sea romántica… -le respondiste riendo. El mostro sus blancos dientes y acabaron sus helados camino al cine, donde había programado cinco películas, de las cuales, cuatro eran de romance.

-ni modo… ¿quieres ver La cabaña del horror?- te miro y asentiste, no tenías deseos de ver las demás…

Pagaron las entradas y entraron, se acomodaron casi a la mitad dejando las bolsas debajo de ustedes

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En su interior, Kanon celebraba que la película que eligió fuera una de terror. Con suerte y (T/N) se asustaría y se refugiaría en él.

Pero hubo un detalle del cual no se acordó.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La trama de la película estaba a punto de hacerte dormir. La sangre parecía salsa de tomate y los personajes eran todos traumados mentales. La muerte más decente fue la del chico que cayó de tres metros y se estrelló contra el piso, el resto… fue horrible.

Viste a tu lado que tu acompañante quería morir ante la película. Mejor dicho, todos los que la veían querían morir. Esperaste pacientemente a que acabara tal atrocidad mientras planeabas una táctica para el examen que tendrían el viernes. Para tu suerte, era de a dos, y Vica siempre fue tu compañera de exámenes.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-esa fue la peor película de terror de mi vida… -te dijo mientras salían del cine junto con las bolsas de las compras

-ni que lo digas… casi y no había sangre… ¿Qué era eso? ¿Salsa de tomate? -acusaste sin mirarlo- hasta Vica hace mejores grabaciones que eso…

-y considerando que ella lo hace espontáneamente… seeee… -te dio la razón. Te fijaste en tu celular la hora. Las 08:23…- quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa? -te pregunto, asentiste con la cabeza acompañando con una sonrisa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-bienveni…!-Lucy quedo cortada ante el cliente que entraba en la cafetería. Jamás espero ver al gemelo menor llegar cabizbajo… ¿y si se le declaro a (T/N)? ¿o algo salió mal? Comenzo con la típica clase de preguntas en su cabeza… aunque la curiosidad la invadía… -Kanon… ¿Qué paso?

-un café por favor Lu… -dijo tomando asiento en el lugar de siempre. La alvina se encogió de hombros y atendió el pedido. Al fin y al cabo, más que su amigo, era un cliente…

El joven dejo las bolsas de compras a su costado desparramándose en la silla mirando por la ventana. Quien le hubiera dicho que esa película era un fiasco… su plan salió para el ojete (V: por no decir otra palabra ¬¬) solo logro que ella sumara a esa cosa a la lista negra de películas. Pero no podía negar que el resto de la tarde se la pasó divirtiéndose con ella. Como siempre había sido. Y como siempre seria… al menos, eso quería creer.

-un café y una rebanada de pastel de frutilla, cortesía de la casa… -le dijo con una mirada que escondía deseos de preguntar…

-¿no tienes mucha clientela? -pregunto mirándola, la joven sin siquiera voltear asintió- ok, todo iba bien hasta que nos fuimos a ver… "la cabaña del horror"… tenía la esperanza de que se aterrara y me abrazara pero fue una porquería la película…

-no por nada Kanon… pero aunque hubiera sido de terror, ella no te habría abrazado… -sentencio la chica sentándose al frente de el- recuerda que (T/N) desarrollo inmunidad de ver tanta pelis de terror con Vica, Ayame y conmigo… y tener que estar despierta porque Aya y yo no podemos dormir por el miedo… -termino aceptando mientras se rascaba la mejilla con el índice. Kanon regulo lo último y tuvo deseos de golpearse. Él sabía perfectamente del NO miedo de (T/N) a las pelis de terror, bueno, eso era si no había una casita embrujada porque ahí si se escondía tras los muebles…

-lo había olvidado…

-bueno… mejor suerte para la próxima… -alentó con una sonrisa levantándose del asiento para marcharse. El gemelo dejo libre un suspiro largo. Realmente deseaba que a la siguiente le saliera mejor…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Saga estaba acostado boca arriba en su cama, en su mano izquierda tenía una pelotita que de a ratos la lanzaba hacia arriba y la atrapaba. Estaba completamente aburrido. Si hubiera sido por él… (T/N) habría sido su compañera de jugarretas por la tarde y no la de su hermano… pero debía darle un poco de ventaja, después de todo, el fin de semana anterior él había ocupado parte de la mañana y de la tarde de la chica.

Tendría que pensar bien a donde la llevaría, porque el próximo fin de semana le tocaba a él…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**M: porque tiene ese título?**_

_**V: es que, no se me ocurrió otro…**_

_**A: meh, eso no es importante, en fin, chicas, nos vemos la semana que viene o quizás un poco después…**_

_**Y: nos tomamos el palo!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos, lamentanos haber tardado tanto para subir, es que no tuvimos mucho tiempo, ahora las cosas van a mejorar un poco porque alguien ya se deshizo de su principal problema**

**V: jajajajajajajaja**

**M: en fin,**

**Los personajes pertencen a ****Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. **

**Y en esta ocasion usaremos a los personajes de Omega**** espero que lo disfruten…**

Capítulo 13:

Asumiste lentamente las palabras de Vica…

Esta vez, estaban en problemas…

-eso pasa porque copiaste dos veces 1, 2, 3, 4 y 5… y no 6, 7, 8, 9 y 10… -sentenciaste apoyando tu cabeza sobre la mesa. Vica rio nerviosa ante tus palabras-

-perdón (T/N), fue mi error… -se disculpó mirando a otro lado.

-bien… -te enderezaste en tu silla junto a ella llamando su atención- no tenemos tiempo para lamentarnos… -dijiste- lee las dos primeras preguntas y yo las otras tres, memorízate bien las respuestas… -comentaste abriendo tu carpeta buscando la parte de biología.

Todo había comenzado una semana atrás. Poseidón les había avisado que rendirían el trabajo práctico por pareja. Ni siquiera necesitaste buscar compañera. Esta ya estaba decidida. Como siempre, rendirías junto a Vica, Gray, en esta ocasión rendiría con Milo a falta de Ayame. Su eterna compañera de "macheteada". Lucy lo haría con Shaka y los gemelos juntos.

El día anterior, Vica y tú se pusieron a estudiar, le habías dicho por mensaje que estudiara las cinco primeras preguntas y tú estudiarías el resto. Claro, no contabas con el hecho de que Poseidón les había dictado las cinco primeras, las cuales contestaron, y luego las siguientes, volviendo a enumerarlas con 1, 2, 3, 4 y 5… lo que llevo a la confusión de tu amiga, que en realidad estudio lo mismo que vos.

Lo que las llevo a la actual situación. Ninguna sabía bien los conceptos de las primeras preguntas. Comenzaste a leer y tratar de memorizar estas, aprovechando que el profesor aun no llegaba.

-listo… -escuchaste a tu lado, giraste a mirarla y preguntarle si tan rápido se había aprendido las cosas que habían en las preguntas, pero te llevaste una gran decepción.

-tan bajo has caído Vica… -murmuraste mirándola.

-a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas (T/N)… -ella tenía listo un pequeño papel donde tenía, en cierta forma, las respuestas. Pero el premio a la sorpresa se la llevo el momento donde tu amiga puso el papel entre la abertura de tu camisa.

-oye! -gritaste una vez que sentiste esa cosa entre tus pechos.

-ay vamos (T/N)… vos tenes el brazo siempre tapándote, no se va a notar cuando lo saques…

-p-p-pe…

-buen días chicos… saquen las hojas para rendir… -te interrumpió la llegada de Poseidón y ni pudiste reclamar nada a tu amiga… aunque luego te cobrarías eso…

Te colocaste como si estuvieras mirando a Vica, con el brazo recargando tu cabeza, de esa forma podrías sacar con el otro brazo el papel y decirle sus súper códigos…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Es que el profesor se vino ciego o qué?

Ni siquiera era capaz de notar que Gray y Milo tenían las hojas debajo de la mesa… claro, método Gray, esconder el machete entre hojas de otras materias…

Resoplaste dictando la última respuesta a tu amiga para poder entregar después…

-la envuelve y la engulle… -terminaste mirando hacia adelante, gran forma de empezar el martes…

-¿eso es todo? -te miro.

-si… -respondiste sin ganas.

-bien… profe! -su grito te aturdió. Viste que él llegaba a ustedes y tu amiga le entrego las tres hojas escritas.

-pueden salir mientras sus compañeros siguen rindiendo… -ambas salieron y se encontraron a los gemelos afuera del curso. Vica te codeo por el primero y respondiste vengándote de lo que te hizo hacer, dándole un buen codazo en la boca de estómago, el cual fue mucho más inofensivo que el que le habías hecho a Saga unas semanas atrás…

-¿rindieron bien? -les pregunto Kanon mirando como Vica se reponía rápidamente.

-pues… se podría decir que si… (T/N), muéstraselo… -te dijo y sacaste de tus pechos el papel, ellos se miraron sorprendidos.

-(T/N) jamás lo hubiéramos imaginado de ti… -el menor te miro acusadoramente.

-fue idea de Vica… cuando quise darme cuenta el papel ya estaba ahí… -te defendiste.

-tampoco lo hubiera esperado de ti… -una voz acuso detrás de tu amiga. Te diste media vuelta y viste a Camus de brazos cruzados.

-y bueno querido, si no queríamos reprobar con (T/N) esa era la mejor salida… -alego tu amiga tranquila limpiando sus lentes distraída- no sé tú, pero a mí no me gustan los recuperatorios orales…

-a mí tampoco… -apoyaste bajito. En ese momento vieron a Gray y Milo salir del curso y dirigirse hacia ustedes.

-¿qué tal la macheteada? -preguntaste a Gray, alias, rey de los machetes… mal hechos…

-como siempre, no se dio cuenta…

-eso significa… listo para el recuperatorio? -dijo Vica con una sonrisa. -porque cada vez que hacen machete, lo hacen mal…

-ey, esta vez era yo el compañero, no Ayame… -dijo Milo en su defensa.

-¿y se supone que por eso el machete saldrá bien esta vez? -la pregunta de Saga invoco un silencio bastante incómodo.

-yo no sé qué sentido tiene hacer machete… -dijo Camus.

-mi cielo, no sabes entonces lo que es la adrenalina de que no te descubran… -su novia paso su brazo por uno de sus hombros, además, su "mi cielo" salió en un tono lastimero. Quisiste reírte, si bien no era necesario para ella ni para ti hacer eso, había ocasiones en que lo hacían…

-asi se habla Vi… -apoyo Gray levantando el puño. Comenzaron a hablar de otros temas, hasta que el pasillo empezó a llenarse con tus compañeros que habían terminado de rendir…

-chicos, vuelvan adentro… -dijo Poseidón, entraron y viste que Gray detenía a los gemelos para dedicarles algunas palabras, las cuales no alcanzaste a escuchar. Te sentaste en tu lugar junto a Vica mientras Shaina y Marín se acercaban a ustedes…

-Vica, (T/N), estamos en problemas… -murmuro la peli roja mirándolas- este viernes va a haber el inter-curso de handball femenino… y a nosotras nos falta una jugadora…

-voy a matar a Ayame… -murmuro tu amiga al lado tuyo. Vaya situación, justo ahora Ayame venía a ausentarse, justo cuando el inter-curso estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Después de todo, de tu curso, las jugadoras eran Marín, Shaina, Gheist, Pandora Vica, Ayame y vos. Justo eran las siete que se necesitaban.

-¿las demás no quieren? -preguntaste.

-nos la pasamos preguntando y no, dicen que es un deporte muy violento… -Shaina exagero con sus manos.

-¿y no podemos jugar las seis? ¿Asi como en ese practica de hace dos semanas? -indago Vica.

-Yuzuriha dijo que si no somos siete, nuestro equipo no juega…

-¿de qué hablan chiquitas? -llego Gray a ustedes mientras adelante hacían barullo llamando la atención completa del profesor.

-que nos falta una jugadora para poder participar del torneo de handball de la escuela… -contesto Marín.

-ahhh, que pena que no soy mujer, si no participaría con ustedes… -dijo con calma, las cuatro se miraron y…

-saben, mis padres se irán mañana de viaje de negocio… -comentaste como si nada y las tres chicas presentes solo sonrieron…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿qué harán qué? -Yuzuriha las miraba extrañada, claro, como no, si la idea que tuviste fue un tanto rara- chicas, el reglamento prohíbe eso… ¿saben lo que pasara si las descubren?

-pero usted nos cubrirá ¿verdad profesora? -preguntaste sonriendo.

-es un plan descabellado y poco probable… -dijo cerrando los ojos- por lo tanto, cuenten conmigo… tengo deseos de ver eso… -termino sonriéndoles-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jueves

-entonces voy mañana a tu casa a las 7? -preguntaste mirando a Vica a tu lado mientras salían de la escuela.

-sip, Marín y Shaina ya están avisadas…

-y…? -la frase se completó en tu mente y en la de ella que te sonrió.

-también… aunque piensa que es otra cosa… -sonreíste para no reír

-ey Vica (T/N)! -escucharon que les gritaron, ambas se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con Ángelo y Milo

-que sucede? -preguntaste

-van a participar mañana del inter?

-si… -respondiste, notaste que ellos dirigieron su mirada a tu amiga y esta se les acerco poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de cada uno

-muchachos… en vista de que no podré cumplir con mis deberes… los dejare a cargo de mi puesto… -las palabras de ella te dejaron confundida ¿de qué rayos estaba hablando?- creen que podrán hacerlo?… -ambos peli azules se miraron y pusieron la mano derecha contra la cabeza como si fueran militares-

-señora, si, señora… -

-bien, no lo olviden… nunca deban dinero y no permitan que ellos les vean de la cara de tontos… cobren bien… apuesten bien muchachos- por poco y le salía fuego por los ojos mientras que los dos chicos la miraban como si lo que dijera fuera una verdad suprema… suspiraste, ya te habías acostumbrado a que nada sea normal con las personas que conocías…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Viernes…

-ey Saga, ¿no te parece extraño que Gray haya faltado hoy? -pregunto Kanon a su hermano.

-se habrá dormido… o intoxicado… -respondió el mayor sin mover su vista de su carpeta-

-supongo…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En tu casa.

-¡tres, dos, uno, ya!-

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

-shhh, Gray, se hombre… -acuso Ayame por teléfono mientras Vica sacaba el pedazo de tela que puso en la boca del chico.

-son… crueles… -dijo tratando de mirarlas, pero las lágrimas de sus ojos lo complicaban un poco.

-¡ya está lista la otra!

-¡no por favor! -rogo tu amigo. Vica volvió a poner el paño en su boca y lo sostuvo con fuerza. Debía ser doloroso para el… pero era por un bien mayor, no perderían él torneo.

-entonces Aya… ¿tienes los trajes? -pregunto la peli vino sosteniendo a un pelinegro llorando

_-sí, los tengo… pero, ¿es en serio? Ese traje de Shouhou… para quién es?_

-jejejejejejeje muajajaja jajajajajajaja, te aseguro que no es para vos…

_-ah bueno… me quedo tranquila… por cierto, llego mañana a la tarde, eso de las tres…_

Actualmente, se encontraban en tu casa, depilando las selvas que Gray tenía en las piernas, con cera. Vica y tú se encargaban de agarrarlo de los brazos para que no se mueva mientras que Shaina, Gheist y Marín se encargaban de dejar liso las piernas del pelinegro y Pandora preparaba la cera. A la vez que hablaban con Ayame en altavoz.

-¡tres, dos, uno, ya!

-buahhhhhhh… -las lágrimas ya recorrían por las mejillas del chico.

-vamos Gray, solo queda una parte de tu pierna izquierda y ya estamos.

_-y después seguirán con las axilas…_ -tu intento de tranquilizarlo fueron en vano por las palabras que Ayame le dio… aunque debías aceptarlo, las caras que ponía el eran para sacarle fotos.

-¿qué hora es? -pregunto Shaina mirándote, te fijaste el reloj de tu casa y este decía las 8:27

-casi las ocho y media… -

-okey, el torneo comienza a las 10:00… tenemos tiempo… -alego volviendo a colocar cera en la pierna de Gray, quien volvió a quejarse- solo faltaría la peluca y el sostén con algodón dentro… que bueno que prepararon distintos uniformes para todos los cursos…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-eso es todo chicos, que comience este torneíto… -termino el rector, Sage, de darles supuestos ánimos para lo que se venía.

Te sorprendiste al ver que la cancha de tu escuela estaba prácticamente rebosante de los jóvenes de tu escuela. Pensaste que, al ser un día nublado, todos optarían por volver a casa que ver los partidos. En uno de las gradas podías ver que tus compañeros de curso tenían unas franjitas negras en la cara… ni que estuvieran por ir a la guerra… suspirarte y miras a tu lado.

Vica tenía la misma indumentaria que vos y Pandora, esa camiseta holgada que usan todas, negra con rayas blancas en los bordes, short-pollera negra, medias negras y zapatillas blancas. A diferencia de Marín, Shaina y Gheist, cuyas diferencia radicaba que tenían calza negra hasta las rodillas. Por ultimo estaba… Graisha… contuviste la risa, realmente parecía una chica, a "ella" le hicieron ponerse una calza larga y una pollera suelta por si cierta parte de su anatomía quería hacerse notar…

Yuzuriha las ayudo diciendo que tu grado tendría una nueva alumna, pero esta tenía unos serios problemas por los cuales iba a presentarse el lunes siguiente, pero el pedido de ayuda hizo que participara del torneo.

Volviste a mirar hacia adelante, donde los profesores de E.D. sacaban papelitos para decidir quiénes iniciaban con el torneo.

-(T/C) vs 4° 1… -suspiraste largo al oír la mención de tu curso. "Todas" miraron a Vica, a quien denominaron capitana por ser la armadora del equipo la mayoría de las veces, que se sacó el anteojos y lo dejo a un lado.

-bien, chicas, a lucirse, recuerden que en el "1" están las odiosas de Paradox y Pavlin… no dejen que les venza… Graisha… -miro a tu "amiga" que lucía una peluca negra larga, la cual debieron ajustar muy bien para que no se moviera- nosotras haremos lo posible por no dejarlas pasar hasta la marca… pero si no lo logramos, Paradox siempre tira fuerte y hacia la izquierda, mantén esa parte del arco bien cuidado… -dijo mirándolo fijamente- (T/N), hazte cargo de Integra… -asentiste, Integra era una buena jugadora, centrada y honesta, no como Paradox, ella hacia trampa y golpeaba a veces a sus oponentes- Shaina, tú de Pavlin; Gheist de Medea; Marín, de Sonia; Pandora de Raki y yo me encargo de Paradox, ya saben, sin piedad hacia el arco chicas, Yuna suele dejar descubierto la derecha… -termino con las indicaciones y todas asintieron para comenzar a caminar a la cancha, Gray camino entre ustedes y se le escapo una encorvada de cuerpo, le diste al mismo tiempo que Vica un codazo y ella le reto.

-camine derecha y saque los pechos…

-Vi, no tengo pechos… -dijo en su defensa usando un tono agudo como de mujer.

-entonces… saque los algodones… -apretaste los labios para no reírte de lo que tu amiga dijo. Gray se dirigió, derecho, hacia el arco, te colocaste en el medio de la cancha mientras Pandora, Shaina, Marín y Gheist se dirigieron un poco más detrás de ti. Vica se colocó junto a Paradox frente a Yuzuriha quien les dio a elegir que parte de la moneda querían, logrando que Vica ganara el saque para ustedes. Tomo la pelota y se dirigió cerca de ti.

-¿estas lista? -pregunto mirándote.

-hemos estado en peores partidos… -sentenciaste y sonreíste, Vica acomodo la pelota en sus manos mientras te preparabas para recibir el pase, detrás de ti, Marín y Shaina se colocaron en posición para salir a correr en cualquier momento…

¡piii!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Saga miraba con extrañeza como los varones comenzaban a alentar al equipo. Para Kanon eso era normal, tener, prácticamente, la mala suerte de estar durante casi seis años con todos ellos, y con algunos muchos más, le hacían ser sabio con respecto a cómo se comportaban en estos torneos entre cursos. Osea, olvidarse de sus hermanos o amigos de otros cursos para ser enemigos temporales y alentar con todo a su equipo.

Miraba con interés como Vica paso de un movimiento rápido la pelota a (T/N) y esta se lo devolvió para dirigirse hacia el arco rival, Paradox se posiciono frente a la peli vino, quien se dio media vuelta y paso con rapidez hacia Shaina, quien tiro por arriba la pelota a Marín que estaba cerca del arco, pero fue interceptado por Pavlin, quien salió a correr hacia Graisha, que se posiciono para atajar, Pandora se acercó con el ademan de querer sacarle el balón, pero la rubia hizo una finta y la esquivo, tirando con fuerza la pelota hacia el arco.

La cual Graisha no atajo.

-¡punto para 4 "1"! -vio como Paradox molestaba a Vica en un lado de la cancha, quien solo la ignoro.

-tsk! -Kanon a su lado chisto, al igual que los demás de su curso- demonios… -dijo en voz baja con los codos en las rodillas, la cual, la derecha, temblaba ansiosa.

-¿tanta importancia por un punto? -pregunto, esta vez fue Camus quien le contesto.

-ese "punto", como tú lo llamas Saga, es un golpe en el orgullo de todos… nuestra rivalidad siempre fue contra el "1", es tradición… -resumió- además, Paradox tuvo la culpa de que (T/N) se desguinzara hace dos años y perdiéramos el inter-curso, sin tomar en cuenta que casi desguinza también a Vica… -termino de relatar. El gemelo mayor no sabía esa historia. Pero volvió su vista al partido con un anuncio que enojo más a los de su salón.

-2-0 gana el 4 "1"… -vieron que Milo y Aldebarán se pararon de su lugar y comenzaron.

-vamos chicas, esto no recién empieza!

-¡ustedes pueden!

-¡reviéntenle el culo!

-¡Ángelo!

-¡¿qué?!

-todos, vamos… -dijo Kanon levantándose, Saga lo miro sorprendido y todos los del curso comenzaron a cantar.

-vamos, vamos Shoujo, duro, duro Shoujo! -

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estabas que echabas fuego por la boca, y no eras la única. Las demás estaban en el mismo estado. No era posible que metieran dos pelotazos, lo peor fue que el segundo lo hizo Paradox.

-vamos chicas, esto recién empieza! -el grito de Milo te hizo mirar por un segundo arriba y viste que varios estaban parados alentándolas. Te reíste después del reto para Ángelo. Sentiste que algo en tu interior se tranquilizó un poco, miraste a las demás y notaste que paso lo mismo que contigo.

-vamos, vamos shoujo, duro, duro Shoujo! -quisiste reírte más de ello, quedaría para siempre el nombre para su equipo, culpa de Vica de estar obsesionada en aquellos días de primer año con Slam duck…

Saque.

Corriste de nuevo a tratar de quitarla de las manos de Integra, quien subió y bajo la pelota para pasársela a su hermana, pero lograste atraparla a medio camino, inmediatamente estabas entre las chicas rivales, Marín y Gheist. Divisaste a Shaina fuera del círculo que se formó y lanzaste por arriba la pelota, ella lo atrapo y corrió hasta el arco de las otras, donde tiro la pelota hacia la arriba a la derecha…

Entro.

-2 a 1 -el anuncio hizo festejar a tus amigos y sonreíste ante el logro. Pero no debías bajar la guardia, quedaba bastante del partido… aun debían ganar, jugar contra los demás equipos, y llevar el mini-trofeo para ustedes.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-(T/C) gano a 5° 2… -informaron. Te miraste con las demás, todas ya tenían en cansancio marcado en el rostro, pero la satisfacción de saberlas en la final del torneo lo valía…

-vamos, vamos Shoujo, duro, duro shoujo… -seguían coreando, mientras ustedes volvían a la banca que había para ver el siguiente partido entre 6° 1 y 6° 2… dejaste salir un suspiro de gracia cuando viste que incluso el gemelo mayor se había sumado a los "barra-bravas".

-¿qué dices (T/N)?… -te miro Vica mientras tomaba agua.

-van a ganar las de "1"… -dijiste limpiándote el sudor con una toalla.

-ay chicas… -Gray les hablo con tono agudo- no se preocupen, nadie es rival para nosotras, vamos a ganar…

-oigan, ¿esa no es la chica que se declaró a Saga hace meses? -pregunto Shaina jugando con la botella, prestaste atención a la chica que tenía la tirita de capitana. Shaina tenía razón. Era la joven que se había acercado a ti. En ese momento te sentiste contenta por la respuesta que el mayor le había dado, sorprendiéndote a ti misma.

Acaso, ¿lo que sentiste aquella vez eran los parientes cercanos a los celos?

Quizás sí, quizás no…

-Gray, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿No sientes molestia alguna? -pregunto la peli roja.

-no Marín -puso una mano contra su mejilla como una mujer- me siento muy bien…

-oigan, miren el cielo… -dijo Pandora. Todos acataron y notaste que el cielo estaba oscureciendo. Rogabas que no se largara la tormenta antes de terminar. Volviste tu vista hacia las gradas, tus compañeros estaban ahí, ya sentados hablando entre ellos. Lucy, que estaba al lado de los gemelos hablando, te miro y te saludo agitando la mano, respondiste de igual manera con una sonrisa en los labios.

-después de esto, ¿salimos a festejar? -manifestó Gray con una sonrisa.

-tal vez… -respondió Vica mirando fijamente el partido. Ella no quitaba su vista y trataba de analizar y crear todas las posibilidades para que ustedes tuvieran más sencillo en enfrentamiento contra el otro equipo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-bien, (T/N) ya sabes la táctica de siempre… -te dijo Vica, destronándose los dedos- Gray… estas tiran por todos lados, ten cuidado, Serinsa, que es la más peligrosa, suele ir mas por el centro… Marín te encargas de Calvera y Shaina de Seraphina, las otras dos no son problema, se las encargo Pandora, Gheist, (T/N) que Serinsa no pase será tu responsabilidad y yo tendré que detener a Sasha… ya saben, Flourite es petisa, tiren por arriba… -termino de indicar. Se posicionaron y sus rivales se encargaron del saque. Comenzaste a correr hacia Calvera que tenía la pelota, ella, al ver que entre la peli verde y tú la acorralaban, lanzo el balón por arriba. Saltaste y lo atrapaste, corriste un poco picando la pelota y la lanzaste a Marín… pero…

Varias gotas comenzaron a caer… que en segundos se convirtieron en un aguacero, todos los chicos comenzaron a correr y tu capitana…

-todas contra Graisha! -saliste en dirección al arco al igual que las demás. Las cinco se tiraron sobre Gray… quien pensaba que estaba en el paraíso… Vica agarro, no sabes de donde, varias camperas y llego hacia ustedes comenzando a cubrir al chico con ellas, una fue a cubrir toda su cara, otra para cubrir su torso y una para envolver lo demás… al final, terminaron con una momia negra.

Shaina, Pandora, Gheist, Marín y tú caminaban alrededor de él haciendo una barrera. Llegaron hasta la entrada y Gray comenzo a chocar contra la pared una y otra vez por no ver…

-chicas, más a la derecha… -guiaba Vica al lado de ustedes, lo que no se percataron fue de las miradas extrañadas de los pocos que quedaban- es que Graisha se enferma con facilidad si se moja… -el "ahhh" que todos dieron basto para convencerlos, lograron que el chico se corriera y ya no se golpeara. Entraron y "des-momizaron" a Gray.

-bien, que manera de arruinarnos la final… -comentaste secándote un poco al igual que las demás…

-ni modo, y yo que quería ganar el torneo… -hablo la peli roja.

-que se le va a hacer… -en eso Yuzuriha entro y las miro

-en vista de que no se podrá jugar hoy, la final va a ser la el otro viernes… chicas, están todas bien?

-sí, se puede decir…

-realmente me sorprende que lograran engañar a todos con Graisha… son buenas actrices… -las alago- pero ahora, buena suerte en escapar de la lluvia… -dicho eso se fue y los dejo en silencio.

-bueno chicas, hay que cambiarse para no pescar un resfriado… -repuso Vica- como Gray trate de espiarnos, le hacemos la de paquita… -el rostro de tu amigo se ensombreció de miedo y metió la cabeza dentro de un cajón… como entro, no tienes idea…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Saliste seca y cambiada, tu sorpresa fue encontrar a los gemelos aun en la escuela, siendo que la lluvia se había calmado un poco, lo suficiente para salir a correr hasta su casa, lástima que la tuya quedaba varias cuadras más.

-chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí todavía? -preguntaste con una sonrisa, ambos te miraron y te sonrieron.

-estábamos esperándote… -comento Kanon.

-ouh, gracias entonces… -agradeciste sincera- vámonos, antes de que se largue el chaparrón… -se fueron caminando amenamente, pero a mitad de camino la lluvia hizo acto de presencia con más fuerzas…

Corriste junto a ellos hasta su casa, donde tenías pensado refugiarte hasta que se calmara para salir a correr otra vez, encontrándote con su madre.

Quien por poco y te arrastra hasta el baño para que te seques…

-pero, no es necesario que haga todo eso… -manifestaste cuando te hizo entrar a su cuarto y comenzo a buscarte algo para que te colocaras.

-shhh, no seas tímida (T/N)… no te preocupes por eso… -dijo siendo acompañada por un trueno- ehh… parece que no va a amainar… y justo hoy me toca guardia, pero que lindo… -contemplo con sarcasmo- bueno, en el caso de que no se calme el clima, te quedas aquí niña…

-¡¿QUE?! -no pudiste ocultar tu sorpresa antes las palabras que ella pronuncio.

-asi es… estoy al tanto de que estas sola en casa pequeña… por eso, si el tiempo no mejora, te quedas aquí…

-pero…

-pero nada… ten… -repuso mirándote, en sus brazos tenia, colgando, una blusa mangas corta y unos pantalones cortos que llegaban casi hasta la rodilla- iré a ver si los indios que tengo por hijos ya se secaron… -comento saliendo de su habitación para que pudieras cambiarte tranquila. Sonreíste. Aquella mujer siempre te trato como a la hija que no tuvo, más aun, siendo muy amiga de tu madre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-ustedes dos… como me entere que quisieron hacer trio, los mando con su tío-abuelo… -los gemelos miraron a su madre raramente.

-con que tío-abuelo? -dijo Kanon sin percatarse de las palabras anteriores.

-con el tío Anacleto…

-no, con el no! -replicaron las copias exactas abrazándose entre ellos, pero Saga se soltó más rápido.

-espera… como que trio? -replico a su madre

-si la lluvia no para, (T/N) se quedara aquí… en MI habitación… y como me entere que se quisieron hacer los vivos… se van a vivir con el tío Anacleto…

-Saga, en serio es nuestra madre… o nos la cambiaron? -dijo el menor mirando al mayor

-¿quién eres y que hiciste con mi madre? -completo el mayor alejándose junto a su hermano de la mujer, que solo rodo los ojos

-a mi nomas se me ocurre tener gemelos idiotas… -comento

-¡OYE!

-¡pues no me vengan con estupideces!

-¡a nosotros tampoco mamá! -respondieron al unísono.

-ya, quería jugar un rato con ustedes, pero veo que se comportan cómo niñas en periodo… solo traten de que se sienta como en casa… en el refrigerador hay helado y tienen varias películas para ver en el DVD… a ella le gustan las de terror ¿cierto?- aquel recuerdo hizo que Kanon se sentara en cuclillas contra la pared y comenzara a hacer círculos en la misma. -y a este que le pasa?

-no tengo idea ma… -respondió Saga mirando extrañado a su hermano. Para él era un misterio el comportamiento de su gemelo desde que sucedió su pseudo-cita con (T/N).

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al final, la lluvia no amaino y debiste quedarte, pero ni sentiste la noche, porque la cama de la madre de los gemelos era sumamente cómoda…


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hemossssssssssss vueltooooooooooooo! Como andan todas! Lamentamos la demora, es que decimos y no mentimos, esta semana rendimos desde el lunes hasta el viernes… fue horrible -.-u…**_

_**En fin, aquí les dejamos el cap y les agradecemos por los comentarios!. Gracias y aquí les va…**_

Capítulo 14:

Te despertaste y comenzaste a estirarte. Miraste a tu alrededor sin reconocer tu cuarto. Te alarmaste. Pero luego recordaste donde estabas y te calmaste. Te levantaste de la cama para acercarte a la ventana. Ya no llovía. Dejaste salir un suspiro de alivio, ya no estarías molestando en la casa de los gemelos.

Cuando su madre te dijo que te quedarías a dormir, pensaste que no lograrías aquello por los nervios de estar ahí. Pero con el súper-híper-extra-ultra-mega cómodo colchón, ni bien tocaste cama, te dormiste.

Tomaste camino hacia el baño de la mujer y encontraste tu uniforme completamente seco, te cambiaste de ropa y saliste de allí. En realidad asomaste un poco la cabeza y viste que en el pasillo, frente a la puerta del baño, estaba Saga… con solo un pantalón puesto.

Entraste de nuevo al cuarto mientras sentías que tu rostro se encendía por completo, colocaste tu mano derecha en tu pecho y sentiste como si tu corazón quisiera salirse de tu cuerpo. ¿Porque rayos tenía que suceder eso? Ya lo habías visto con anterioridad con el torso desnudo. Claro, en aquellos tiempos, solo sentían pequeñas molestias… nada grave…

Respiraste profundo varias veces y contaste hasta diez, cuando saliste el pasillo estaba vació y Kanon salía de su cuarto. Vestido. Cosa que agradecías mentalmente.

-buenos días (T/N)… -te saludo con una sonrisa.

-buenos días Kanon… ¿Qué tal dormiste? -te acercaste a él con una sonrisa.

-pues bien, con esa lluvia fue perfecto…

-jaja, en eso tienes razón, siempre es lindo dormir cuando llueve… -comentaste- sobre todo si es en la cama de tu mamá que es muy cómoda… -agregaste en susurro provocando la risa del gemelo menor. Escuchaste que la puerta en frente suyo se abrió y te preparaste mentalmente para volver a ver ese "espectáculo". Te diste la vuelta y viste que Saga salía, ya con una remera negra puesta, suspiraste de alivio y de… decepción?

-buen día… -saludo bostezando.

-buenos días… -saludaste al unísono con el menor, para luego mirarte con él y reír, perdiéndote de la mueca de desagrado del mayor.

-oye (T/N) ¿te vas a quedar a desayunar? -te pregunto Kanon con una sonrisa, negaste con la cabeza declinando su oferta.

-no, iré a ver unas cosas en casa y desayunare allá. Te agradezco la oferta de todos modos… -respondiste con una sonrisa.

-de acuerdo, será otro día, ya lo has dicho (T/N)… -dijo Saga metiéndose en su cuarto, arqueaste una ceja y miraste al otro gemelo, quien se encogió de hombros ante la actitud de su hermano.

-te acompaño hasta la puerta… -finalizo Kanon comenzando a caminar hacia el primer piso, lo seguiste en silencio hasta la puerta donde te despediste de él y comenzaste a caminar a tu casa saltando los charcos de agua que había dejado el aguacero…

Llegaste a ella, abriste la puerta y entraste, te dirigiste hacia tu cuarto y te tumbaste sobre la cama. Miraste que tu celular te decía que eran las ocho de la mañana. Te levantaste y buscaste tu pijama, te lo colocaste decidiendo volver a dormir. Total, estabas sola y había comida en la heladera. En todo caso te despertarías al mediodía y luego partirías con tus amigos a esperar a cierta japonesa que llegaba hoy.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-en serio? -Vica te miraba con cara de ¿me estas jodiendo?- te quedaste a dormir en su casa?

-sip, ya sabes, su madre me conoce desde que tengo memoria… para ella no es problema acogerme en su casa… -respondiste comiendo un helado, al igual que ella y Lucy… la alvina se encontraba comiendo en silencio mirándolas.

-Eso me lo has contado varias veces… -comento ella mientras caminaban en dirección al aeropuerto- y… ¿dormiste bien?

-pues si… pensé que me pondría nerviosa teniéndolo cerca, pero ya ves… -dijiste apuntando mentalmente preguntar dónde consiguió ese colchón…

-Por cierto (T/N) -te llamo Lucy- los demás ya están en el aeropuerto? -pregunto.

-según el mensaje que me envió Gray… si… -le diste un mordisco al helado de chocolate- me pregunto porque todos ellos se adelantaron…

-quizás debían hablar cosas de machos… -te dijo la peli vino y la alvina soltó una risita

-lo más seguro… -le diste la razón, pero eso te recordó algo de una extraña manera- Vica…

-mande…

-¿a quien vas a disfrazar de Shouhou? -preguntaste mirándola fijo. Cuando Ayame menciono eso de a quien le darían el traje, te agarro curiosidad y buscaste en internet. La vestimenta de esa "chica-barco" consistía en un top verde amarillento con varias líneas verticales blancas, una pollera negra tableada, botas que terminaban arriba de las rodillas y una túnica de miko puesta de un solo lado.

-mi cielo, te lo diré asi, la que use ese traje no sufrirá calor en la fiesta… -tenías la ligera sensación, por no decir que estabas segura, de que te lo haría poner…

-ne Vica, ¿qué trajes pediste que Aya compre? -Lucy la miro mientras te mantenías expectante a sus palabras.

-mmm, pues Musashi, Mutsu, Shouhou y Sendai… -respondió mirando la entrada del aeropuerto.

-Vi, ¿saldremos a festejar la semana que viene la victoria del torneo? -comentaste segura, ahora estaría Ayame disputando la final con ustedes, por lo que serían invencibles.

-el plan era festejarlo hoy…

-¿pero la final? Aun no la jugamos…

-(T/N) ya tenemos ganada la final… ahí viene nuestra portera, ahora Pandora y Gheist podrán ir por el frente tranquilas sin tener la necesidad de cubrir un poco la zona para que no lleguen al arco… -te encogiste de hombros, era verdad- aunque hoy podríamos salir por salir…

-pero lo hará el equipo o el grupete… -preguntaste.

-equipo, pero tomando en cuenta que Gray formo parte de nosotras esta semana, me temo que no será algo de solo mujeres, pero es Gray… si trata de pasarse con alguien, lo castigamos y listo… -te dijo como si nada…

Continuaron caminando hasta que vieron a un grupo de jóvenes conocidos para ustedes. El primero que las vio fue Gray, que agito el brazo para que lo notaran, los demás se dieron vuelta y las saludaron.

-hasta que llegan… -dijo Shaka un poco ansioso.

-perdón rubio oxidado, pero nadie te dijo que vinieras a las una de la tarde… -le respondió el pelinegro mirándolo- no desquites con mis chiquitas tu enojo…

-¿chiquitas? -inquirió Vica alzando una ceja- ¿desde cuando somos tus chiquitas?

-ay Vica, no te enojes, te vas a arrugar más rápido… -sonreíste conteniendo la risa al igual que todos viendo la vena que se marcaba en la frente de ella. Ni cinco segundos que estaban juntos y ya empezaban con las pavadas…

-Gray, conozco una chica súper proporcionada que quiere salir contigo pero le da vergüenza decirlo…

-¿en serio? -no supiste porque, aquello que dijo provoco que Kanon y Lucy tensaran los hombros…

-sí, ven un segundo que te digo su nombre… -el pelinegro se acercó con confianza y no se esperó que ella lo agarrara del cuello y comenzara a golpearlo con el dedo índice doblado en la cabeza.

-no, no, no, duele, duele, duele! -comenzaron a reír de la situación sin percatarse de que una joven de cabellos verdes se acercaba a ustedes

-asi que me voy arrugar eh… -le hizo más fuerte y Gray batallaba para sacar su cabeza que era aprisionada.

-no Vica, suelta! -pedía con lagrimitas en los ojos. La chica lo soltó después de un rato y le dio una mirada asesina mientras el joven se escondía detrás de los gemelos- te voy a denunciar por violencia de genero… -dijo haciendo que se rieran.

-disculpen… -una voz los interrumpió y giraron a ver, encontrándose con una joven de cabellos verdes y ojos azules que les sonreía… por alguna razón su voz te pareció conocida

-si hermosa… ¿qué pasa? -la chica pareció un tanto sorprendida por la reacción de Gray, vaya, no que se estaba ocultando de miedo? Pero esta vez fue Shaka quien golpeo en la cabeza al chico, dejándolo acariciándose la zona afectada.

-no seas tarado Gray… disculpe su comportamiento señorita, acaso se le perdió algo por aquí…? –la chica ahora estaba de brazos cruzados y con un tick en el ojo derecho respirando molesta.

-que sucede señorita…? -pregunto ahora Vica

-pasa que… son un pedazo de idiotas mequetrefes… -continúo con los ojos cerrados.

-disculpa?! -la peli vino se sintió ofendida.

-¡lo que oyeron! ¡Baka, baka, baka, baka! ¡ya sé que tengo mi pelo verde pero no era para que no me reconozcan!… -dijo con pequeñas lagrimitas en los ojos- soy Ayame, manga de australopitecos… -algo hizo ¡click! En tu cabeza y en la de los demás… sip, con ese insulto que no usaba hace años, era Ayame…

-esto tiene que ser una broma… Ame, porque pareces la hermana perdida de Hulk?-dijo Gray acercándose a ella a paso lento haciendo crecer la vena de furia de ella.

-sí, que yo sepa te fuiste con ese rubio raro tuyo y ahora volves con pasto en la cabeza? -lo que dijo Vica tampoco ayudó mucho…

-ustedes dos… -la chica apretó el puño, mientras que ustedes, a excepción de los suicidas, retrocedieron varios pasos…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-ahhh, extrañaba el calor de Grecia… -decía el padre de Ayame saliendo del avión junto a su esposa…

-yo también cariño…

-AGRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-inclusive varios pajaritos salieron a volar ante el estruendo. El matrimonio dirigió su vista hacia el interior del aeropuerto.

-ara, ara, Ayame-chan de seguro ya se encontró con sus amigos… -la mujer puso una cara de afligida sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

-y Gray-kun le habrá dicho algo de su nuevo look JUAJAJAJAJA… -el hombre solo se puso a reír mientras su esposa pensaba en el pobre chico…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-ya te sientes mejor… -Shaka se acercó a su novia para abrazarla y darle un beso en la frente

-sí, mucho mejor… -respondió con una sonrisa

-nos alegramos… -contuviste la risa, Gray y Vica respondieron juntos mientras apreciabas el ojo izquierdo morado de él, y las arañitas en el lente izquierdo de ella.

-ne Ayame… -la llamaste y ella te sonrió- en serio, que le paso a tu cabello?

-pues… ayer, mi tía jugando con una de mis primas me tiro por la cabeza una lata de pintura verde… para mi mala suerte no lo pude sacar, y antes de teñirme de mi color original y alguna parte se me escape… decidí teñirlo, esperar que mi cabello crezca solo y luego cortar lo verde… aunque luego quede como rubia-verde… -soltó un suspiro cansino.

-oh, ya veo… -

-bueno, cambiando de tema, Ayame, ¿trajiste los encargos?

-oh si, ahora en más llevaran todo a casa y allí los podrás buscar Vica… -viste que respondió con una sonrisa burlona, te miro por un instante y te pareció ver una mirada de compasión… oh si, conociéndola, tus suposiciones con respecto al disfraz eran ciertos…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿una celebración? -Ayame las miraba desconcertada- pero tengo entendido que la final se pospuso por lluvia ¿verdad?

-sí, pero si quieres una excusa, saldremos por estar en la final… -hablo Vica y sonreíste, le quedaba cómico el lado arañado de sus lentes- todo bien allá atrás? -pregunto y reíste, te diste la vuelta para dedicarles una mirada a los chicos, todos tenían una caja o bolsas que llegaban más allá de sus cabezas. ¿Cómo no habían chocado contra nada aun? Eso era un misterio…

-pues, si nos ayudaran un poco… -dijo unas cajas andantes… ah no, ese era Gray…

-urusai! Los hombres se encargan del trabajo pesado! –dijo Ayame con una sonrisa

-digo no… de acá a cuando Ayame tiene tanto poder sobre los chicos… -comentaste

-desde que el estilo hulk los atemorizo

-Vica! Te puedo romper todavía el otro lente…

-has lo que quieras… los que tienen el nuevo aumento me llegan esta semana… -comento encogiéndose de hombros.

-sip, definitivamente, viniste más agresiva… -soltaste pensativamente- verdad Lu…

-eh? Pues, yo creo que si…

-bueno, digamos que aquí soy un desastre en cambio allá tengo que ser señorita perfección… porque el vejestorio que tengo por abuela se queja sino… -dijo suspirando mientras se cruzaba de brazos- ¿entonces van a salir?

-sip, ¿quieres ir? -contestaste en lugar de la de lentes rotos… (Vica: como que lentes rotos!)-

-me gustaría, pero estoy algo cansada por el viaje… -dijo- además, yo no jugué estos partidos…

-ya lo sabemos, pero aun asi eres del equipo… -esta vez la palabra la tomo Vica (V: ¡¿contenta?!)

-gracias, pero no, me quedare en casa a descansar, además, ¿no es que mañana viene Siru-chan?

-Siru-chan? -

-la hermana de Gray… -explico- yo la llamo asi…

-eh, tú la conoces? –Lucy se mostró interesada ante ello

-sip

-cómo es? –la pelota te toco ahora a vos-

-pues, a grandes rasgos, es como Gray, sin lo pervertido claro… es amable, divertida y siempre que la vayas a necesitar, va a estar ahí… aunque hay momentos en los que se convierte en la mayor pesadilla de Gray… -lo último dijo haciendo una mueca extraña-

-ya veo… -comento la rubia mirando al cielo, arqueaste una ceja de desconcierto.

-en fin, entonces Aya, no iras a la fiesta entonces?

-asi es, no iré…

-bueno, Lucy, tú quieres ir?

-ahh! N-n-no Vica, te agradezco la invitación, pero estaré ocupada esta noche… -respondió con una sonrisa.

-ehh… de acuerdo, (T/N) ya lo sabes, a causar destrozos como siempre…

-que dios nos libre de la policía… -susurraste para ti misma… la última vez que saliste solamente con ella, casi las encarcelan…

-ne, ne (T/N), no quieres dormir esta noche en casa luego de la salida? -te pregunto pegándose a tu brazo.

-mmm…

-di que siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… por fa, por fa, por fa… -parecía una niña pidiendo una golosina, te reíste y asentiste- genial, por qué no buscas tu ropa ahorita y te vas a cambiar en casa y salimos de ahí?

-por que tantas ganas de que vaya a tu casa… -preguntaste, aquí había gato encerrado.

-porque cierta persona tiene que contarme con lujo de detalle cierto suceso… -te soltó con una sonrisa burlona.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-lista (T/N)? -saliste del baño y viste que Vica se colocaba un poco de sombra en los ojos y brillo en los labios. Tenía puesto una camisa sin mangas, con encaje en los hombros, celeste, un short negro, con una cadena dorada colgando de este, que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos y tacos bajos negros. Trenzo su largo cabello y lo dejo a un costado.

En cambio, vos tenías puesto una remera de cuello bote blanca, puesta del lado derecho y del izquierdo solo se notaba el negro del sostén que llevabas, una pollera de tela negra y zapatos blancos, el cabello lo llevabas suelto…

-fiuuuu, (T/N) como mejoramos en nuestra vestimenta… -soltaste un risa ante eso, lo admitías, desde que el amor las golpeaba a ambas desde hace unas pocas semanas, también las llevo a querer lucir bien.

-verdad que si… -

-¿ya te maquillaste? -pregunto. Se miraron y volvieron a reír

-es increíble que digas esas cosas… -acusaste con una gran sonrisa y ella solo ladeo la cabeza. pero te sorprendió ver que ella agarro un estuchecito de dos partes, primero saco de un lado y alzo la cabeza, abriste los ojos.

Por primera vez en la historia, Vica se colocaba lentes de contacto.

-¿pero qué?…

-te recuerdo que Ayame me rompió un lado de los anteojos… -contesto abriendo y cerrando el ojo derecho.

-ah… ya veo… -comentaste y te quedaste viendo como ella se lo colocaba. Luego bajaron y prácticamente tuvieron que salir a correr por un fenómeno llamado: varones sobreprotectores…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se dirigieron con tranquilidad hasta el bar que estaba cerca de la casa de Gray, allí notaron que el chico estaba sentado tomando un refresco mientras esperaba. Ambas entraron saludando al dueño del bar, que curiosamente, era amigo del chico y mantendría abierto el local hasta tarde…

-Gray! -Vica lo llamo y el las miro sonriendo, se paró de su lugar para dirigirse hacia ustedes y pudiste notar que varias chicas presentes las miraban con envidia. Pero podías entender porque ellas las envidiaban, en frente suyo, el chico lucía una camisa negra de mangas cortas con los primeros botones sueltos dejando a la vista parte de su anatomía, también tenía unos jeans negro y zapatillas, su cabello lucia desprolijo como siempre dándole un toque atractivo. Miraste a tu amiga y ahogaron una risa mientras se les ocurría la misma maldad.

-oh joven Gray! -ambas chillaron al mismo tiempo colgándose de los brazos del joven que las miro confundido, pero después largo una risa contagiosa para comenzar a volver a la mesa con ustedes colgadas de él.

-joven Gray, que bien luce hoy… -dijiste con una voz bastante aguda haciendo que él se apretara los labios para no reírse, mientras sentías muy bien como si te estuvieran atravesando la espalda con la mirada

-kyaa… el joven Gray es hermoso… -te siguió Vica abriendo y cerrando los ojos varias veces, hasta que llegaron y ambas se sentaron al lado del chico, que decidió que ya no podía aguantar la risa

-serán ustedes dos…

-ah pero señorito Gray, hicimos algo que lo molestara! -ella puso sus manos en forma de puño contra su boca como si estuviera afligida, ahora fuiste tú quien no soporto las ganas de reírse, para luego ser los tres quienes se reían como locos.

-las dos son un caso perdido… -dijo el tomando un poco de coca que tenía en su vaso.

-ay porque, por divertirnos acaso? –acuso Vica recostándose contra el asiento. Notaste que tu amigo la miraba extrañado- que pasa Gray… ¿tengo algo en la cara acaso?

-no, más bien, te falta algo en la cara… -respondió el- que sucedió con tus anteojos?

-acaso olvidaste que mis lentes también sufrieron hoy la furia de Hulk? -dijo divertida provocando su risa.

-jajajaja, si Aya te escucha querrá golpearte otra vez…

-sí, lo se… por cierto, tu ojo…

-mi ama de llaves me maquillo alrededor para que no se notara…

-ahhhh… -respondiste a la vez con ella. Con razón no se notaba el golpe.

-buenas, buenas… -giraron la cabeza para ver que Shaina y Gheist se acercaban a ustedes. La peli verde tenía un vestido que caía en varias capas hasta la mitad de los muslos y su hermana tenía un solero de lurex dorado con un cinto negro en la cintura.

-fi fiuuuu… -Gray saco su lado "matador" ante la vista que tenía enfrente- están hermosas chicas…

-gracias Gray… -respondió Shaina tomando asiento frente ustedes con su hermana- chicas, que cambio de look, que sucedió?

-ambas fueron golpeadas por el amor… -dijo el chico juntando sus manos en una pose medio gay, a lo cual el golpe de Vica y el tuyo no se hicieron esperar- ¡ay!

-no digas idioteces tarado… -dijiste mirando a otro lado.

-ay (T/N) no me digas que te gusta alguien? -repuso Gheist mirándote

-de seguro que es Saga… -dijo su hermana mirándote también en espera de respuesta- o de última Kanon…

-ejem…porque esa desconfianza a Kanon, él podría gustarme tranquilamente… -contestaste y ellas se miraron

-con esa respuesta… -empezó la peli verde

-ya nos dice que es Saga… -termino la otra. Te dejaste caer contra la mesa… ¿tan obvio era?

-bueno ya chicas… que me la van a bajonear… -te defendió Vica.

-¿bajonear a quién? -escuchaste otra voz y levantaste el rostro encontrándote con Marín y Pandora que llegaban juntas… Marín tenía una blusa negra escote corazón con una falda negra con trasparencia y bordado en el costado y pandora lucía una blusa de lurex dorada con una falda negra corta adelante y largo detrás.

-a mi Marín…

-¿qué sucedió? ¿Acaso Saga está saliendo con otra? -hiciste una mueca y volviste a apoyar la cabeza contra la mesa. Cualquiera que te viera notaria el aura negra que despedías.

-gracias Marín, ahora si la bajonearon del todo…

-ya mi chiquis… no hagas caso… -escuchaste la voz de Gray y sus manos apoyarse en tus hombros, inclinaste apenas la cabeza hacia el frente y dijiste…

-Gray, si no quitas tus manos en cinco segundos, juro que te pisare con los tacos que tengo puesto…

-bueno ya, ya… -volviste a apoyar tu cabeza cuando sentiste que ya no había presión en tus hombros- todas están sensibles y agresivas hoy… -dijo, sin saber lo que ocultaba en sus pensamientos.

-la adolescencia Gray…

-¿no que deberíamos estar en la edad del pavo? -escuchaste que Pandora dijo.

-pues, Pandora querida, no es por ofender, pero con cómo se está comportando tu novio y su gente, a ellos si les llego al edad del pavo, y debo decir que les está pegando duro…

-mmm, no diré nada… -les contesto y comenzaron a reírse- por cierto Gray… trajimos un regalo para ti…

-eh? ¿En serio? ¿Qué es? -volviste a elevar tu rostro para notar como ella sacaba de su cartera una peluca negra, no, mejor dicho, la peluca que el uso durante los partidos.

-uhhhhh tenemos que hacer que Gray se lo coloque! -Vica aplaudía y sonreía como psicópata haciendo que todas se rieran y el pobre muchacho quisiera llorar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-a ver si entendí… -hablo Camus mientras caminaba por la calle desierta por las altas horas de la noche junto a toda la pandilla- ustedes dos están compitiendo por quien logra enamorar a (T/N) verdad? -pregunto a los gemelos que estaban junto a él.

-asi es… -contesto Saga, que estaba de brazos cruzados, detrás de él, Milo y Ángelo estaban peleando y tratando de ser separados por Mu y Aioria, que llevaba una bolsa con muchos paquetes de hamburguesa en la mano.

-ahhh, no diré nada, pero ella también es amiga mía y amiga de Vica, y me temo que si le hacen sufrir de algún modo, ambos se las verán negras… -sentencio.

-por qué lo dices?

-la semana pasada fui a verla a su casa, y bueno… su madre me hizo pasar hasta el patio donde se estaba enfrentando con sus tres hermanos y ninguno se la ponía fácil…

-justo que Gray decía que ella se vino, de un fin de semana a otro, con la mano más pesada… -comento Kanon.

-y ustedes también deberían tener más cuidado… su padre se ofreció a entrenar a (T/N) en lo poco que le queda aquí…

-eso quiere decir… que dará peores golpes que ese… -dijo Saga tratando de imaginarse algo más doloroso que el "golpe con efecto alargado" que recibió… e inconscientemente se acarició la panza.

-definitivamente lo traumo… -comento Shaka mirando al gemelo perdido en las nubes.

-oigan… no les parecen conocidos las personas de allá? -Milo se detuvo y apunto hacia un local con el dedo. Todos siguieron la trayectoria de este y abrieron grande los ojos.

En una de las mesas que daba contra la calle había varias chicas conocidas abrazando a un pelinegro conocido que sonreía.

-momento, me volví loco, o Gray está siendo abrazado por (T/N), Vica, Marín, Shaina, Pandora y Gheist? -repuso Mu restregándose los ojos una y otra vez.

-no, no lo haces amigo- respondió Ángelo

-¡que hace Marín ahí! ¡Y con ese! -dijo el castaño pero luego se tranquilizó cuando ellas lo soltaron y lo golpearon.

-¿qué hace Gray ahí? Si se supone que era un festejo de las chicas del equipo… -dijo Camus con veneno en la voz, no le hacía gracia que él estuviera allí viendo a su novia lucir más linda de lo normal, tampoco a los gemelos ver a (T/N) lucia muy hermosa con esa vestimenta de noche y que decir de las parejas de las chicas presentes…

-cuando Radamanthis se entere va a querer matar a Gray… -comento Ángelo.

-pero qué demonios… -a los ocho jóvenes se les desencajo la boca al ver que Pandora le daba una peluca al chico y este se la colocaba- Gray es traba?…

-no, creo que he visto esto antes… no puede ser… es… -abriendo grande los ojos cuando vieron que este tomo un vaso con un líquido dentro y brindaban mientras el chico hacia poses medio gay…

-Graisha? -dijo Milo confundido- no puede ser… Gray es Graisha… y yo que pensaba pedir el número de la chica… -siguió con lagrimitas en sus ojos…

-entonces Gray está ahí- comenzo Saga

-porque también formo parte del equipo en los partidos… -termino Kanon suspirando

-te digo algo… -le dijo el mayor al menor- me siento un poco celoso de que el desgraciado de Gray tenga la oportunidad de verla asi y nosotros no…

-te comprendo hermano… -palmeo la espalda de este- te comprendo totalmente…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Corrías a toda velocidad entre la pradera, debías acercarte al joven que se encontraba contra el risco a punto de suicidarse. Cuando lo viste, continuaste corriendo hacia el con la mano extendida, él te miro y salto a la nada.

-NOOOOOO, PORQUE LO HICISTE ERMENEJILDO RIGOBERTO ANASTACIO ANACLETO PASCASIO RUPEREZ! TENIAS TODA UNA VIDA POR DELANTE! -exclamaste levantándote, dándote cuenta de que en realidad estabas en la cama y eso solo había sido un sueño. Hasta que te llego un almohadazo en la cara

-atende tu puto celular (T/N)! –Vica te miro con enojo en la cara, claro, olvidaste que te quedaste a dormir en su casa.

The say be afraid

You´re not like the others,

Futuristic lovers…

El escuchar el tema avanzado te hizo dar cuenta de que lo que las despertó, fue la llamada, tomaste rápidamente el celular y contestaste, a pesar del dolor de cabezas que tenías…

-¿hola?

-(T/N)?

-Gray, ¿qué sucede? Por qué llamas a… -te fijaste el reloj en la mesa de luz mientras tu amiga se volvía a acomodar en la cama- a las 8 de la mañana?

-me estoy muriendo…

-EHHHHHHHH!- enfrente tuyo, Vica volvió a moverse del susto que le diste y te miro amenazadoramente

-bueno, no en el sentido literal de la palabra pero si de la figurativa…

-aja, y?

-hoy llega mi hermana… y no puedo ir a buscarla…

-ahhh, está bien, pero a qué hora llega…

-…-

-Gray…

-a las 8:40…

-me re* en la * y todos los insultos que Vica dice, por qué no avisaste antes! –replicaste levantándote de la cama yendo a buscar algo entre la ropa que dejaste-

-perdón, pero es que a mí también se me hizo tarde…

-oh, sabes que mereces que te castiguemos después cierto… -dijiste sacando una camisa verde sin mangas y un short blanco- en fin… te dejo, me voy a cambiar para ir al aeropuerto… -cortaste la llamada y dejaste el celular en la mesa para dirigirte al baño, anotarías mentalmente no hacerle más favores al pelinegro…

-¿qué sucedió?

-Gray se intoxico como siempre, me pidió que buscara por él a Silver y nada más… ¿quieres ir?

-ya me despertaste asi que… -respondió saliendo de la cama

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En un edificio, en el último piso

Un joven con aspecto demacrado miraba su celular

-pero (T/N), no me dejaste decirte en que avión llegaba… ni modo… -volvió a marcar otro número- hola Saga…

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_


End file.
